


Good Intentions

by rosierainn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Sex, Bazine is a bitch who can't get it together, Ben and Kylo are competitive assholes, Ben is an snarky ass, College AU, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirty Ben, High School AU, Kylo is a big baby, Kylo ren is my favorite, Lube, Matt is a cupcake, Matt is a cutie, Matt is our friend, Multi, PTSD, Possessive Kylo, Raw Sex, Reunited love, Rey Phasma and Rose are our teammates, Swim Team Lingo, Swimming Boys, The solo triplets are there, Threesomes, Throat Fucking, Time Skips, We are gonna fuck them, be ready, ben is a snake but we love him, foresomes, hate her, physical violence, sweet matt, swimming jargon, we love them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosierainn/pseuds/rosierainn
Summary: Okay, so this is written in a High School AU. You’re a junior in high school who's been friends with the Solo boys (they are seniors) for a couple of years, Matt being one of your closest friends. This fic is going to involve a lot of drama, and a lot of swimming lingo that you might not get but it's okay because no one gets it outside of the swimming community. It’s mainly just so I can get this thought of AD characters out of my head and into something more productive. I hope you like it! Also yes there will be smut. Not yet, but yes. Just because the AU is different doesn’t mean I’m not gonna have them make sweet sticky love to us when the moments right.Also the perspective jumps a couple times, Hopefully it's not too confusing.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader, Phasma (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 115





	1. End of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write a Solo Triplets fic even though I have two other fics that I should be working on? Yes. 
> 
> Did I write about the triplets because I am lusting after all three of them and I’m projecting my lust of Adam Driver in a competitive swim suit? Also yes. 
> 
> Am I going to write a fuck ton more of this because I’m a garbage human being who loves angst? Yes again.

Thank god outdoor events had tents set up. Or else you would be baking in the sun waiting for your races. 

You sat under a large white tent surrounded by towels, goldfish, Gatorade bottles, and an assortment of games. Your teammates were sprawled around you, some were playing cards with each other, some were listening to music to pass the time, and you were just sitting down playing on your Switch. 

The Rebellion swim team had been a great escape for you. It allowed you to make so many friends, almost considering them family throughout the years. It was a way for you to get away from your problems and immerse yourself in the competition. Most of the friends you’ve made had been through swimming, some from school, but all of you had a shared bond. 

Right now you were resting after your medley relay, the rebels as you were called, had beat everyone else by a landslide. You reached over and drank from your water bottle when you heard faint screaming from the exit doors of the pool. Pulling back one of your headphones you looked around to see what the commotion was about. You couldn’t see all the way over, but you were sure it had something to do with the boy’s relays going on inside. They always were rowdy, and it didn’t help that most of the guys on your team screamed and yelled whenever they had the chance. 

You shrugged and put your focus back on your game. Steady beats were playing through your headphones, you barely noticed the three boys running up to you. Suddenly a very large, and very wet body was jumping on top of you. 

“Earth to (Y/N)! Why didn’t you come to watch us kick the First Orders ass?!”

You groaned and tried to pry him off of you, fuck he was huge, “Please get off me Ben,” you slapped his back in an attempt to force him up. 

“You missed it,” Ben huffed into your stomach, “Matty almost false-started!” 

“Is that right?” you patted Ben's shoulder, he was always the most competitive one. You glanced to your right towards the other boys. “How did you do Kylo?” 

Kylo didn’t respond, only grunted towards you while grabbing his towel. He was the quietest, even though you had been around the boys for years he always kept you at arm’s length. You tried not to feel hurt by it, he seemed to do it for everyone but it still stung. 

“Don’t be rude Kylo,” Matt smacked his brother’s shoulder, “He’s just grumpy that he almost lost.” 

“I did not,” Kylo growled back, settling in front of you with his eyes glued to his phone.

Ben snorted, lifting his chin to settle on your sternum, “Could’ve fooled me, you almost let Hux beat you.” 

Without warning, Kylo smacked Ben in the back causing Ben to muffle a scream into your suit. “What the fuck dude?” he yelled and launched off of you, tackling Kylo to the ground. They started wrestling with each other, Kylo getting Ben in a chokehold while Ben was trying to elbow him in the gut. You sighed and stared at Matt who just stood there staring at the two roll around. 

When you first met the triplets, you weren’t used to the hostility between Ben and Kylo. Ben always tried to push his buttons, while Kylo tried to one-up Ben at any physical event which always led to the two of them fighting on the floor of wherever they were. Your first experience with that was when Matt had invited you over to their house to study for chemistry together. Although they were a year older than you, you and Matt had met in science class your freshman year the two of you quickly becoming good friends. Once you came over to their house you were quickly thrown against a bean bag chair by the boys who were fighting over PlayStation controllers. Needless to say, you started crying because Kylo had broken Bens’ nose and Matt was trying to calm them while also introducing you to the other two. Once they heard your tears all three of them apologized and swarmed around you, Ben and Kylo especially trying to show you that they didn’t really ‘hurt’ each other. 

But now them fighting was normal, you just had to wait for one of them to run out of steam, or when Kylo eventually caused Ben to pass out. Although Kylo is the middle triplet, he is the strongest. He has the most muscle compared to the other two, although they all are exceptionally large boys for their age, Kylo looks like he could fight a bear at any given moment. 

“Come on guys that’s enough,” Matt yelled, attempting to pry the two apart with his foot, “We don’t need someone telling Dad that you two can’t be civil anymore.” 

Kylo pushed Ben off him, “Fine,” he pointed a finger at Ben, “This isn’t over.” 

Ben rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to you, “(Y/N) big bad Kylo hurt my neck, will you kiss it better?” 

“Get off me, Ben,” you chuckled, “I need to go get ready for my race.” 

He huffed and rolled off you, grabbing a bag of snacks from his swim bag. You turned to your left and grabbed your cap and goggles, standing up and stretching before walking off towards the entrance doors. Kylo grabbed your ankle stopping you, “Good luck.” 

You swallowed and smiled at him, “Thank you Ky.” 

\-----

After (Y/N) left, Ben threw a towel at Kylo’s face, “What was that about, lover boy?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to his phone. He had been mindlessly scrolling since he sat down, trying to get over the embarrassment of (Y/N) seeing him freak out about almost losing. Usually, he didn’t let Ben get under his skin but whenever he provoked him in front of (Y/N) he couldn’t help himself. 

Matt stood up, putting on a t-shirt and grabbing his glasses, “We better get inside, I don’t want to miss her breaking the 200 record.” 

“She didn’t come to watch us swim, why should we watch her,” Ben groaned, stretching his arms before grabbing his shirt to throw on. 

Kylo reached in his bag for his stopwatch, “Because she’s our friend and this is important for her, besides I’m sure you’re #1 fan will be inside too.” 

“Fuck is she here? I didn’t see her at warm-ups…” Ben looked around hastily, scanning the team in case his ‘favorite’ person found him before he could duck and hide. 

“Yeah,” Kylo grunted, “She cornered me this morning when I came out of the locker rooms, pretty sure she thought I was you.” 

“Common mistake,” Ben laughed, grabbing Kylo and Matt’s shoulders, “You two do take after your older brother's good looks.” 

“Piss off Ben, let’s go I’m sure the rest of the team is already down by her lane.” 

Matt and Kylo jogged in first, with Ben trailing not far behind. Making sure to scan the crowds for any ‘danger’. Kylo spotted (Y/N) first, hollering and waving his watch in the air, receiving a large smile from her in return. “Let’s get close, that way she can see us when she turns,” Kylo said over the crowd. 

Everyone was packed into the building, the crowd was screaming and cheering for the open 200. The boys maneuvered their way to the end of (Y/N) lane, pushing out other spectators and calmly hopping the barrier between the swimmers and patrons. All three were crouched down, ready to watch. 

“Event 3 Women’s 200 Freestyle, Heat 4. Swimmers Step up.” 

The girls hopped up, (Y/N) gave a big smile and wave to the triplets and also a thumbs up to her timers. She always was so polite even when she was racing. 

“Judges and timers ready, Swimmers take your mark.” 

BEEP. 

The crowd erupted, they dove and everyone was shouting. Matt and Ben were hooping and hollering at (Y/N) to ‘keep a steady pace’ while Kylo stared in silence. Making sure to get the splits when she made it to the wall. 

“She’s gotta kick it up, that girl to her right is already close,” Ben yelled down at Kylo. 

“She’ll be fine, it's just the first lap,” Kylo grunted, getting the first lap timed. 

“Have a little faith, Benny,” Matt smiled before turning back to (Y/N). 

Three laps later and it was the final stretch, (Y/N) was just a little ways ahead at the wall. All three boys were screaming at her, at the turn they were right in her face. Yelling to go faster, push harder. They stood up abruptly, watching the clock to see if she was going to win. 

“That’s a new record for (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!” the starter announced. 

“Let’s go let’s go!” Matt shouted, scrambling to get around the excited spectators. 

Kylo stayed quiet, he was so happy for (Y/N) but he didn’t want to show it. He would wait to talk to her alone that way Ben and Matt wouldn’t embarrass him if he stumbled over what he wanted to say. Even though he had been around her for so long, she still left him tongue-tied. She was so smart and sweet and put up with each of the triplets' moods. Not to mention she was beautiful and was always so happy to see and include him even if he was in a shitty mood. He had had a crush on her for a while now, Matt and Ben knew about it. Ben made it clear he also liked (Y/N) which was proving to decrease Kylos chances. 

Kylo was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw you coming down from the lanes. Chatting with the coaches, thanking people, and crying about how excited you were. It was a big deal, you had worked so hard over the summer to beat the record. Kylo fought back a smile as you approached the boys. 

“You did amazing, babygirl!” Ben shouted, lifting (Y/N) up by her armpits. Effectively crushing her face onto his cheek. “I’m so so so proud of you!” 

He kissed her on the cheek, giving Kylo a side-eye before setting her back down. 

Matt spoke up, wrapping his arms around (Y/N) in a much calmer fashion, “That was great, we were worried for a second that you were going to lose.” 

“Glad you guys had so much faith in me,” (Y/N) huffed, she was beaming with joy. So proud of herself and happy that everyone could see her do well. 

She looked up at Kylo, eyes wide and a big smile. Waiting for him to congratulate her, or say anything. Nothing would come out of his mouth, he was awestruck, and making a complete fool out of himself for the second time today. 

(Y/N) nodded and crawled out of Matt’s arms, smiling and saying thank you for watching before turning to her other friends. “The fuck was that dude?!” Ben smacked Kylo upside the head. “She was waiting for you to say something!” 

“You don’t have to hit me,” Kylo covered his face in his hands, “She just kept looking at me like that, I didn’t know what to say.” 

“You’re ruining your chances with her if you keep acting like that,” Matt grumbled, staring off into the distance. Suddenly his eyes widened and he ducked down, “911 Ben she saw us!” 

“What?!” 

“Get down!” 

Kylo hunched down, trying to become average height along with Matt and Ben. Blending in and attempting to make it to the exit undiscovered. 

“Hey Benny,” a voice rang out in front of Kylo. “Are you hiding from me?” She smiled and pulled back on his shirt making him stand to full height. 

“Wrong twin Bazine,” Kylo huffed and pointed towards the locker rooms where Ben was stalking towards. 

Bazine whipped around, distrust coloring her face. For having a crush on Ben she sure wasn’t able to recognize him, making mistakes left and right between the two boys while Matt was left in the clear from her lustful gaze. 

“Sorry Ky,” she flashed her teeth, “He keeps slipping from me today, didn’t even answer my texts.” 

“I can’t imagine why.” 

She glared at Kylo, turned and skipped off towards Ben, letting out a huge breath once she was gone. 

Matt patted Kylo on the back, “One of these days she’ll get the hint.” 

“Hopefully while we're still young.” 

The two turned around and walked back out to the tents. 

——

After your race, you were exhausted, but you were sure to say thank you and check in with your coaches and friends. Rose, Rey, and Phasma were so excited for you, they even filmed the race. Although the triplets were blocking them from getting very many action shots, they also were the loudest on the video. 

You walked out towards the tents, plopping down and chugging some water. You shot a text to your parents, letting them know how you did. They weren’t there to watch you, even though they promised they would try this time. But it wasn’t a new thing, they were absent enough for it to be normal. It would be weird if they had shown up. You made sure to send them the video Rey took. 

Looking up you noticed Matt and Kylo speed walking towards you, Ben nowhere to be found. Settling down in front of you, seeming to sigh in relief. “That was so close,” Matt said. 

Kylo hummed and grabbed his water bottle, brushing your knee as he reached. 

“Bazine find Ben?” you chucked. That poor girl. She was on the high school team before she transferred last year, she had her eyes set on the triplets. She even ‘faked’ being your friend for a while when she noticed how close you were with them. But of course Ben couldn’t keep it in his pants, and now she wouldn’t leave him alone. “It’s his fault really, he shouldn’t have led her on,” you said, grabbing a goldfish from Kylos bag. 

“Hey,” he huffed, “I didn’t say those were to share.” 

“It’s a swim meet Kylo, everything is to share. Now did you time my splits?” 

He cleared his throat and nodded, “Uh yeah I did.” 

“Wanna tell me them or am I supposed to guess?” You scooted over to his right, placing your hand on his knee. Kylo coughed and sat up straighter, showing you the stopwatch. Although he never tried to show it, he was always the most proud of you. Made sure to help you with technique, work on turns and dives, and he always would time your races even if you didn’t ask. “You did a good job,” he swallowed, “I uh, I’m sorry about earlier-“ 

“Why the fuck would you guys leave me with her?!” Ben shouted, pushing Kylos head down into his lap as he made it back to your group. “She fucking cornered me in the locker room! The men’s room!” 

“Ben why don’t you just tell her to buzz off,” you rolled your eyes and glanced over at Kylo who was trying very hard to not knock out his brother. 

“He won’t because he likes the attention,” Matt stated. Earning a glare from Ben, before he sat back and grabbed his phone from his bag. 

“I don’t like the attention,” he huffed, “It’s not my fault that she’s in love with me. We barely did anything!” 

“You slept with her!” Kylo shouted. 

“Not right now I didn’t!” 

You looked at Ben, trying to give him ‘you’re a fucking idiot face’. 

Ben averted your gaze, staring off instead at Rey sitting with the other girls, “We just made out, nothing else.” 

“You just made out with her?! Even though you’ve been avoiding her for a week?” you yelled. Ben clearly was not understanding that he was responsible for Bazine attachment, he kept stringing her on and when she got too close he would run away. 

“Whatever I don’t need you guys to tell me what to do,” Ben said back, “Come on Kylo we have a race.” 

Next to you, Kylo chucked, the two of them always raced against one another. Right now they had a 50 freestyle that was supposed to be neck and neck, however, Kylo always seemed to beat Ben no matter how hard he tried. 

“Good luck,” you whispered to Kylo, “I’m rooting for you.” 

Kylo smirked down at you and grabbed his stuff and left, Ben following behind him. You sighed and looked at Matt. Sweet normal Matt, he was so calm and level headed. Nothing like the other two, aside from their identical faces you could hardly believe they were related. 

“Let’s go, whoever loses has to be my counter for the 500,” Matt sighed. 

“You say that every time but Ben never follows through, he doesn’t have the attention span for it” you giggle, grabbing the stopwatch and running off to the lanes. 

Inside is the same story, people shoving around each other. Trying to get a look at the top heats of every event. Thank goodness Matt was behind you, guiding you forward through the crowds. Ben and Kylo were side by side, Kylo lane 4, Ben 5 with Hux in lane 3. Hux was Kylos rival, or even arch enemy. They hated each other with a passion, even more than Ben and Kylo. 

You got right behind the barricade, when suddenly you were lifted over it. “What are you doing Matt?!” 

“It’s fine we did it earlier.” He hopped over too and stood at Bens lane. You turned and stared at the blocks. Both twins were stretching and jumping, getting ready for their sprint. You could see Ben was cracking jokes with his timers, probably making a big show about the top swimmers being brothers. While Kylo just stood and stared. You did a small wave, showing the stopwatch as he did for you earlier earning a very small smile. 

“Event 8 Men’s 50 Freestyle, Heat 5. Swimmers step up.” 

Up they went, strong and ready to beat the shit out of each other. 

“Judges and timers ready, Swimmers take your marks.” 

BEEP. 

Diving in, Kylo and Ben were underwater longer than everyone else. Ben edging out ahead just a little. You and Matt were screaming, watching their every move. 

At the wall you saw Kylo take his first and only breathe, shooting off the wall. Suddenly he was past Ben. Earning an almost full body length ahead of him and he glided into the opposite wall. Easily set a new record for himself and the team. 

“You think he was going easy on Ben?” Matt smirked and looked at you, it was clear in the first half he wanted Ben to get tired. “Whatever the case, Kylo won’t let Ben win that easily.” 

The two of you headed towards the exit, waiting for the twins. “Matt go get ready for your 500, I’ll make sure to grab the boys for you.” 

“Thanks (Y/N).” 

He turned and jogged out. Suddenly Bazine was at your left, her hand on your shoulder. “Can you believe Ben let Kylo win? Unacceptable,” she tsked. 

Rolling your eyes you shook her hand off, “Whatever Bazine.” 

Kylo and Ben came out, after shaking hands with the other competitors they were smiling and wrestling each other. Happy to have shared a good time. Once in front of you, their smiles fell slightly, probably because of the presence of Bazine. 

“Awesome job guys! Matt and I were screaming for you,” you smiled and grabbed them both in a hug. Being sure to give them both attention, Ben was known to sulk whenever he lost. 

Bazine rolled her eyes and pulled Ben to her arms, “Why’d you let him win baby? You’re so much better than that.” Grabbing his face and kissing the tip of his nose, you had to look away. Afraid that your temper would flare up, she was always so rude about Kylo. Even though he was nothing but ‘nice’ to her, she always tried to put him down. Ben just closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, trying to get her away with silence. After a moment he sighed and spoke, “I have to go.” and then pushed past Bazine. 

She quickly followed Ben outside, trying to soothe his wounds. You turned and looked at Kylo who was staring at his feet. “You did a great job. Really, I even got your splits!” you smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood. 

Kylo nodded and mumbled, “I should go get Matt’s stuff ready.” 

“Let’s go together!” you smiled at him, slipping your hand in his while pulling him towards the lanes. 

——

The rest of the meet went by smoothly, each boy winning their races. Matt especially, he was the odd one out. Only did distance races so he had his own set of rivals. But you all cheered just the same. Finally, the meet was wrapped up and you and your girlfriends were packing your bags. 

“Are we all meeting for pizza?” Rose asked. 

You shrugged, “I’m down if you’re down, I think we’ve earned it.” 

Rey and Phasma jogged up beside you two, confirming the pizza plan. Everyone from the team was supposed to meet at the restaurant in fifteen minutes. “You guys wanna ride with me?” you said at the girls, each of them shaking their heads and proceeding to wrap up. 

“I’m gonna head inside and change, see you guys there” you walked back towards the locker rooms. You looked at your phone, shooting the boys a group text about the plan. 

Walking in you heard whispering, right around the corner to the men’s bathrooms. You leaned in and listened. 

“I don’t know why you’re acting so weird dude.” 

“I’m not acting weird!” 

“Yes you are and if you can’t get it together I’m gonna swoop in.” 

“That’s not fair Ben,” one of the voices silently screamed. 

You peaked around the corner, huddled in a group were the triplets. Each one was already dressed down, and they were very close to fighting one another. 

“I don’t give a shit anymore Kylo, I’m tired of watching you be a pussy,” Ben huffed looking up at the ceiling. 

“He’s not ready Ben, don’t push him!” Matt yelled. 

“He’s had years! Years of dibs!” 

“Stop pushing me!” Kylo shouted, burning his face in his hands. 

“If you don’t tell (Y/N) how you feel then I will.” Ben pointed at Kylo. 

You cleared your throat, trying to get them to stop talking about you. Matt was the first to notice you, smacking both Kylo and Ben to shut up. Once Kylo noticed you his face went beat red, while Ben just smiled at you. 

“Hey (Y/N)...” Matt waved. 

You rushed into the locker room, frantically changing so you could quickly run out to your car before the boys could talk to you any further. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Just to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your swim meet and run-in with the boys by the locker rooms, Kylo desperately tries to get you to talk to him. Thus starting the deadly game of playing with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: umm the triplets are idiots and Ben is the worst. Matt is oblivious and Kylo is just trying to be a gentleman. Also slightly smutty.

You sprinted out to the parking lot after changing. Not daring to look at your phone, you assumed the boys would be trying to get ahold of you since you slipped away from them. Glancing around you noticed that their car was gone, good you thought, “Just gotta make it to the pizza place…” 

Climbing in you took a moment to take some deep breaths. What the fuck were they talking about? Why were they talking about you like that? In all the years you’ve hung around them not once did they try anything on you. Except for Ben who just is naturally very flirty but you didn’t mind it, it was fun having all three of their attention. But nothing had ever ‘happened’ between them, not like it wouldn’t be fun… 

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* 

Your phone was going off. Tearing apart your bag you saw Matt was calling. Sighing you picked up, “Hey Matty what's-“ 

“Are you coming to pizza?” He sounded worried. 

“Yeah sorry I just was changing, still at the pool.” 

“Oh,” he sighed, “Everyone was asking where you were, and you weren’t answering your texts so.” 

“Yeah,” you coughed, “I’m fine. Be there soon.” 

You hung up and started your car not bothering to read the messages popping up on your phone. 

——

“Where is she?” Ben asked after Matt came back inside. 

“She was just getting in her car, she probably showered after seeing us.” Matt sat back down, the triplets and the rest of the team were squished into a long table at their favorite pizza place. It was a tradition to come here after meets, usually (Y/N) was the first to arrive. 

Kylo just stared at his plate, unable to comment on what happened earlier. He had sent (Y/N) a couple texts trying to get her to meet him at the car but she never answered, but of course she would answer Matt. He rolled his eyes and tried to join back in the conversations around him, making it less obvious that he was watching the front doors. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Ben patted his back, “We don’t know what she heard… could be nothing.” 

“She heard enough,” Kylo grumbled. 

“Hey, did you get a hold of (Y/N)?” Rey called from across the table. She glanced over at Kylo, seeing how upset he was, her smile fell, “Hey Ky, are you okay?” 

“Yeah he’s fine, Matt called her and she’s on her way,” Ben quickly moved the subject away from Kylo, knowing that his brother didn’t need the attention right now. 

The front doors opened and in walked (Y/N). She was wearing a big black sweatshirt and some old athletic shorts, paired with the slippers the triplets got her for her birthday a while back. Even though she was in her ‘lazy’ clothes she still looked amazing. Kylo couldn’t take his eyes off her. She half jogged to the table, flashing a smile, and then turned to him. 

“Sorry I’m late,” (Y/N) whispered, offering Kylo a weak smile. 

“It’s uh- it’s okay,” he stuttered, “We were just worried about… about you.” She hummed back at him and started digging into the food. 

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, everyone chatting about their races. Congratulating the triplets and (Y/N) on their record times when Head Coach Maul stood up. 

“Quiet everyone,” Maul yelled, “Your coaches and I are very proud of your season. You each did remarkably well, I hope you all feel good about the work you’ve done.” 

Coach Kenobi spoke up behind him, “We also wanted to remind you guys that high school tryouts start on Monday! We expect to see you all there, even if you did well today… it’s no guarantee you’ll make the cut.” 

“Well said Kenobi.” Maul rolled his eyes and addressed the team again, “Have a pleasant weekend and we will see you at the pool at 3 PM sharp.” 

—— 

You spent dinner chatting with Rey and Rose about your weekend plans. Your parents were gone; you had the house to yourself, so the girls were coming over for a sleepover. Unfortunately Phasma couldn’t come, she had to babysit her younger brother. 

After Maul and Kenobi's speech about tryouts, you looked at your phone to check the time. You had a new text from Kylo, 

Can we talk outside? 

You took a deep breath and looked across the table; he was staring directly at you. You locked your phone and nodded, you turned and said goodnight to everyone. 

Once you excused yourself you rushed out the front doors, hopefully, Kylo would drop it and just let you go home. You were fishing your keys out of your pocket when you heard the doors shut again. 

“(Y/N),” Kylo stuttered, “We need to talk.” 

You opened your door, “Can this wait Ky? I’m exhausted and I have to get home to feed my cat-,” 

“Please.” 

Turning around you looked at him, he was standing right in front of you. Seeming to try and not look directly at you, instead, he was fidgeting with his shirt and kept running his fingers through his long hair, a habit all the boys had when they were nervous. 

“Look I,” he cleared his throat, “I’m not very good at this.” 

“At what?” 

He scratched the back of his neck and stepped a little closer to you. His eyes were darting across your face, trying to memorize each line and color. Taking a deep breath you reached out and touched his arm, trying to soothe him. 

He still remained silent. You sighed and turned away from him when suddenly Kylo grabbed your face and kissed you, angrily pressing your lips together. You froze at first, this was unexpected… but you began to hum in rhythm with his lips. They were so soft and plush, able to almost swallow you whole. His large hands were caressing your cheeks while your tongues searched each other’s mouths, your own hands moving up to card through his hair. 

You scratched his scalp and Kylo moaned into your mouth, pressing you against the side of your car. Pulling back you both stared at each other, taking deep breaths and searching each other’s faces. Kylo had you pinned with his large frame, his hands never leaving your face as he licked his lips. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me-,” He backed away. 

“Shut up,” you pulled him forward and kissed again. Forcing his mouth open with your own, moaning and rubbing your hands through his hair and down his shoulders. Causing him to shiver against you and press his hips into your own. One of his hands came around to cradle your skull while the other dropped to your waist. 

The two of you were moaning and rubbing against one another. You didn’t even hear the door open behind you until someone slapped the hood of your car. You gasped and accidentally bit Kylos lip, pushing off causing him to stumble back. 

“Hey you two,” Ben sang out. He had a huge grin on his face, eyes darting between a nervous Kylo and your blushing cheeks. “Did we interrupt something?” 

You glanced over and Kylo who was staring anywhere but at you or Ben. You sighed, “Uh no, nope,” you climbed into your car, “See you boys Monday!” 

Starting your car you turned on the headlights so Ben and Matt would get off the hood. Throwing them a small wave before pulling out of the restaurant. 

You raced towards your house, hoping to calm down on the drive. What had taken over you? Never did you think you would’ve just made out with someone, especially one of the triplets. Not that you hadn’t thought about it, I mean you had eyes. They were equally attractive, with their own unique qualities. But you never felt like they saw ‘you’ in that way… it was all too weird you needed to be alone to think about everything. 

Grabbing your phone at a stoplight you called Rey, 

“Hey, I’m gonna have to reschedule our sleepover…” 

“Oh, it’s okay!” Rey chirped, “Everything okay? You kinda left in a hurry.” 

You sighed, “It’s nothing.” 

“Did something happen with the triplets? Kylo was looking really upset at dinner-,” 

“We made out in the parking lot!” You blurted out. 

Rey was silent, you had to lift your phone to see if she had hung up but no she was still on the line. “Hello-,” 

“You kissed Kylo!? That’s crazy! How was it? Was it hot?” 

“Rey.” 

“Ugh I bet he’s a good kisser, you know I’ve noticed him staring at you lately but I didn’t think he would do anything about it!” 

“Rey!” 

“I mean if it were me I would’ve definitely made out with him, maybe not that triplet but…” 

“REY oh my god!” 

“Yes sorry,” she giggled, “I’m listening.” 

You sighed, pulling into your neighborhood, “It was weird, like it felt really good in the moment but now I don’t know what to do. Plus Ben and Matt caught us so I’m sure I’ll get an earful from them.” 

“Oh come on, they don’t care. I’m sure they're happy for you guys!” 

“What does that mean? We aren’t anything, we just made out.” Turning off your car you closed the garage. “Look I just got home, I’ll let you know if they message me.” 

“Uh-huh, you better.” 

“And yes, it was amazing,” you smiled, “I would do it again if I had the chance.” 

Hanging up you walked into your kitchen, your cat was meowing a welcome for you. “Hi BB8, have you had a good day?” scratching his chin earning a loud purr. “I had quite a day… Let’s get you some dinner.” 

After feeding BB8 you took a quick shower and settled into your bed. Pulling up your phone you tried to find solace through mindless scrolling. You hadn’t gotten any messages from Kylo, or any of the triplets for that matter. It was unusual for them, they would message you after meets to make sure you got home safe. But apparently they had better things to do tonight, probably gossiping about how you and Kylo were humping like horny school children. 

Rubbing your eyes you plugged your phone in, making sure your alarms were off so you could sleep in. BB8 curled into a ball at the end of the bed, his heavy breathing was lulling you to sleep. 

\----- 

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* 

You groaned, who was calling you? Rubbing your eyes you sat up, whipping your phone to your face, “Hello?” 

“Shit did I wake you?” 

“Kylo?” you croaked, pulling the phone back to look at the caller ID, “Why are you calling me?” 

“Oh, I-we were worried about you, you never told us when you got home last night.” 

Sighing as you swung your legs off to the side, BB8 hissed at you, “Sorry about that, yeah I got home safe.” 

Kylo cleared his throat, “Apparently Matt picked up your Switch thing at the meet, do you want to come pick it up or for us to drop it off today?” 

Looking around you panicked, of course, you would misplace that thing. And of course, the triplets would have found it. “Fuck I didn’t even realize I did that, yeah I’ll come grab it in like 10 minutes.” 

“Cool, see you then (Y/N).” 

Shit, guess you have to go see them sooner. You ran into the bathroom, brushing your hair and teeth. Throwing on some mascara and lipgloss you admired yourself in the mirror. Despite having a meet the day before you looked really good, no wonder Kylo couldn’t help himself around you. You felt different, confident even. Pulling on some camo yoga pants and an old black t-shirt you said goodbye to BB8 and pulled out of the driveway. 

The drive to the Solo house was short, however, they lived in a very rich neighborhood. Their mom was a well-known politician and their father was a pilot. Both were very nice to you, when Matt had brought you over a few years ago Leia looked like she was going to cry. You thought she probably always wanted a daughter, no matter how much you tried to stay out of the way she would give you food or offer you tickets to plays or really anything that you wanted. Han was the same, always happy whenever you came over, not as pushy as Leia but he cared for you like the boys. 

You pulled into the driveway, their house was always breathtaking no matter how many times you had been there. It screamed wealth even though the Solo’s would never flaunt it in peoples faces. Outside Han was working in the side garage. 

“Well hey kid,” he called for you, “The boys told us you had a great day yesterday, congratulations.” 

You smiled, “Thanks Han, just did my best.” 

Han laughed, “Don’t be modest, the boys are inside. I’m sure Leia will get you some breakfast if you’re hungry.” 

You found the front door unlocked, letting yourself in. Listening for any sign of movement around the front entrance, you heard the distinct noises of Warzone playing from the ‘rec room’. Rounding the corner you saw all three lounging around. 

Matt was seated in his blue bean bag, headphones on, and focusing intently on the flatscreen. Kylo was off to the side, arms crossed and a scowl on his face, must’ve lost in a game earlier. Ben was curled on the couch, staring at a Switch in his hand. You cleared your throat hoping to gain their attention. 

“Morning guys-,” 

Over the couch came their dog, effectively knocking the wind out of you. “Damnit Chewie, get off her!” Kylo boomed. Poor Chewie, he had poor boundary issues and would always tackle you when you came over. He was a huge dog, matching his masters, a brindle long-haired mastiff. Slobbering all over your face you giggled while Kylo dragged him off of you and scolded him. 

“Babygirl,” Ben called for you, “I bought that weird Animal game you’ve been playing.” 

“Animal Crossing?” you rounded the couch, sitting next to him. 

“Yea the raccoon one right? I was messing around on your Switch and found it so we all bought our own this morning.”

“You guys all got a Switch?” you looked around the room, three empty boxes scattered on the floor. 

“Yeah it was fun,” Kylo grumbled from his bean bag, “Don't know why you never let us play on yours.” 

“Where is mine?” 

Ben lifted yours up with his left hand, not taking his eyes off his own screen. Looking over his shoulder you saw his village, already he was hoarding fish and bugs. His own Switch was a blue one, you looked up and saw a black one next to Kylo and a yellow one by Matt’s feet. Of course, they all bought one to play with you. 

“Did you all make a village?” 

“Yes,” Ben smiled at you, “I have the best one so far.” 

You rolled your eyes and got up, planting on the floor between Matt and Kylo. “Can I see yours?” 

Kylo sighed and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around you so that his screen was in front of your face. His island was much different, already he was trying to color coordinate everything and he somehow managed to get villagers that were in black and red. 

You leaned into him, hoping that he would try and push into you like last night. Pushing the back of your head into his chest you felt him shuffle a little closer to you. 

“Boys, did you get the groceries I asked for from the store?” Leia’s voice broke you out of your trance. You and Kylo quickly stiffened and he leaned back into his chair so his mom wouldn’t see the two of you ‘cuddling’. 

“Hi Leia,” you waved from the floor. 

“Oh my (Y/N)! I haven’t seen you in weeks!” She yelled, rushing around the couch and squeezing you in a hug. “I was beginning to think the boys scared you off!” 

“Mom you’re smothering her,” Ben called. 

“Oh hush, you all love my hugs.” 

All three groaned, Leia was known for embarrassing them in public. Cheering, kissing, and hugging them at any gathering, Ben loved the attention but Matt and Kylo always got all red and flustered. 

“You look so skinny, let me make you some breakfast okay?” 

“No it’s okay I’m not hungry,” you quickly got out of her hold. 

Leia rolled her eyes and walked to the doorway, “I’ll make you something real quick, besides I know the boys didn’t eat enough.” 

You sighed, she wouldn't take no for an answer. You got up to go and help her in the kitchen but were pulled down into Bens lap. 

“How was your night, babygirl?” he whispered, pushing some hair behind your ear. “I hope Matty and I didn’t interrupt anything…” 

You swallowed shooting Kylo a glare, “You didn’t, uh interrupt anything.” 

“I’m so glad,” Ben breathed onto your neck, causing you to shiver, “He doesn’t know what to do with a girl like you.” 

“Ben,” Kylo growled. 

“I better go help Leia,” you choked out. Ben's hands were running through your hair, rubbing and scratching your scalp. It felt so good, you accidently let out a small sigh. 

“That’s right, I’m sure Kylo can go help her while we sit here,” he kissed your ear softly, “I don’t think he would mind.” 

“Ben.” 

Your eyes opened lazily, focusing on Kylo across the room. He was staring at you and Ben, nostrils flared and white-knuckling his knees. Threatening to pop every knuckle on Ben's jaw. You pulled away slightly, clearing your throat and trying to get out of his line of sight. Ben pulled you back down, “I guess I’ll see you in the kitchen,” following with a lick up along your neck. 

You shot up and quickly left the room. You heard quiet yelling in the room but dismissed it so you could go to the bathroom and breathe. Locking the door you braced yourself against the counter. What was Ben doing? Pulling out your phone you shot Rey a text, 

'At the Solo house, Ben just licked my neck?' 

'What?! Did Kylo see?' 

'He did it right in front of him!' 

“Hey (Y/N),” Matt knocked on the door, “Foods done, we’ll be in the kitchen.” 

“Thanks, Matty.” 

You splashed some water on your face to try and soothe your blushing cheeks. Walking back out you made it to the kitchen, being sure to sit next to Matt since he was the only triplet that hadn’t made a move on you. “Thank you, Leia,” you mumbled as she set down more and more food, each of you digging in. Truthfully you were starving, it had been so long since you had a home-cooked meal. Probably the last one was at the Solo house. Your parents were always absent, leaving you to fend for yourself ever since you got a drivers license, but it was okay. You enjoyed having the house to yourself, and it gave you the freedom to go see your friends whenever. 

All five of you sat in relative silence while eating, Leia sometimes asking you questions about your week. Matt talking about his own village on Animal Crossing or how Kylo was starting dog training lessons for Chewie. It was all very calm, you started to forget what had happened only moments ago. 

“So (Y/N), will you be at tryouts Monday?” Leia asked. 

“Of course, I think Coach Maul and Kenobi would be furious if I didn’t show up.” 

Matt laughed and nudged you with his elbow, “She doesn’t even have to try, she already swims circles around us.” 

You blushed, “I don’t know about that.” 

“Should’ve been there yesterday Mom, her and Kylo did really well,” Ben said, “Like a couple of winners.” 

Kylo kicked Ben under the table, causing him to grunt. “Well I’ll be there to watch your tryouts Monday, I have to talk to the coaches anyway,” Leia said. 

You and the triplets cleaned up, and you decided it was time to head home and relax for the rest of the weekend. Grabbing your Switch you waved goodbye to Leia and walked to the front door. 

“Bye guys, see you Monday,” you called back to the ‘rec room’. Making it out to your car you started the engine and opened your phone, 

'Can I come over later? We still haven’t talked.' 

Swallowing you messaged him back. 

'Sure, text me when you head over Ky.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO Kylo is coming over?? Let's hope we showered.


	3. Bathroom Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is coming over, what will happen??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: NSFW, KYLO FUCKS US, Theres lots of safe sex talk because I think its needed. Also since the AU is younger.. I think it's important to talk about safe sex!

You spent the rest of the morning playing Animal Crossing. Texting the triplets along with Rey about your villages and even setting up lil ‘hang-outs’ at each other’s islands. You didn’t even realize that it was 3:30 until you got up and stretched. 

“Shit, I should probably clean…” quickly starting a load of laundry and placing blankets all over the house so it looked more put together. You caught a look at yourself in the hall mirror and cringed, maybe you could take one more shower. 

Lathering your hair with some fancy shampoo and conditioner you found yourself anxious about Kylo coming over. What would he want to talk about? Would Matt and Ben try to tag along? Would anything happen between the two of you? Just in case you shaved your legs and other areas, again just to be super sure. Stepping out you rubbed in some lavender lotions and got to work on your skincare routine. 

You wanted to be sure you looked ‘effortlessly’ smooth, showcasing how well you took care of yourself in case Kylo got too close. Maybe he would like the smell of your hair, or how buttery soft your skin was underneath his large hands… 

Snapping out of it you got dressed casually, that way it would look like you weren’t expecting anything. Going for the no bra and sweatpants look, you made sure to wear a pair of new underwear that would be a pleasant surprise if someone were to take a look. 

It was 5 o’clock now and you were pacing your living room, frantically looking out the front window and your phone for a message from Kylo. Maybe he decided not to come? Maybe Leia wouldn’t let him out… was he going to sneak out? All this worrying was ruining your mood so you decided to make some popcorn and turn on a movie to pass the time. 

“Haven’t watched Revenge of the Sith in a while, Rey and I were just talking about Ewan McGregor…” you mumbled, flipping on the movie. You were munching on your snacks and kept lazily playing on your Switch between battles. At some point, you must’ve dozed off because the sharp banging on your front door jolted you awake. You quickly got up and ran your fingers through your hair so it wouldn’t look like you were just sleeping. Checking through the peephole you saw Kylo on the other side of the door, looking down at his phone between knocking. 

You opened the door just a little, “Sorry I wasn’t looking at my phone.” 

He sighed in relief, “You worried me, I thought you weren’t home. Did you fall asleep or something?”   
He stepped inside, setting his backpack on the floor and taking off his shoes. “No, what makes you think that?” 

“There’s drool on your shirt (Y/N).” 

You looked down and saw a small puddle on your collarbone, indicating that you were indeed sleeping. Kylo chuckled and walked into your living room, taking a seat on the couch and greeting BB8. Following after him you plopped down and scratched the cat too, BB8 really liked the triplets. Well Matt and Kylo, Ben made the mistake of dropping him one time and now BB8 avoids him like the plague. “So um, what did you want to talk about?” 

Kylo stopped petting BB and looked at you, “Well I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for yesterday. I don’t know what you heard and I’m not trying to take advantage of you or anything-,” 

“I never thought you were.” 

“Good,” he coughed, “I just didn’t want things to be weird between us.” 

You sighed, “Is that really all you wanted to say?” 

BB jumped off of Kylo, leaving his hands to fidget with the hem of his shirt. “No, it’s not like that-,” 

“Well what is it Kylo?” you were so nervous and he wasn’t making it better, “I mean we made out, it’s not a huge deal. Why’d you do it if you didn’t want anything between the two of us?” 

He buried his face in his hands and sighed, “(Y/N). You know that’s not what I meant. It’s just been a while for me since Violet and I feel like I rushed you into this after yesterday. And now Ben is being all touchy with you…” 

You blushed, you remembered Kylos old girlfriend. Violet was weird, very tall and skinny. Long black hair and she had almost dead eyes, she was not nice to you at all. Or even Kylo for that matter, you don’t even know what he saw in her but of course, she cheated on him and he’s been single ever since. Not to mention he had to compete with Ben who was a total playboy, girls loved him and he wasn’t afraid to show it. 

“Just,” you placed a hand on his knee, “Tell me what you need to tell me.” 

“(Y/N) I like you, a lot,” he looked up at you, “I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to tell you.” 

Your heart was beating so fast, Kylo liked you? More than a friend? This felt unreal, never in your wildest dreams did you think that one of the triplets would like you. Deep down you had always known you had a crush on them, you were always jealous of girls being close to them or when the attention wasn’t on you but no, now, this was real. 

“I like you too Ky,” you whispered. 

“Really?” he lifted his head and stared at you.

“Yes,” you leaned in, cupping his cheeks with your hands, “Really.” 

Your lips met, softly at first. The two of you just placing a slow kiss after kiss on each other's lips. Soon both of you were leaning in for more, Kylo brought his hands to your waist, pulling you into him as his tongue poked for entrance. You gladly let him in, working your tongue into his mouth, he tasted so good. Like cinnamon and spice, it tasted like home. He moved you against the back of the couch, pressing one hand on your stomach while the other came up to your face. 

“Is this okay,” he mumbled. 

“Yes, don’t stop.” 

Kylo got in between your legs, pushing your knees apart to accommodate his frame. He was up on his knees looking down at you, your hips barely grazing one another. Your hands fell to his chest, feeling his muscles flexing under his shirt. It was unbelievable that it hadn’t ripped off of him due to the size of him. He moaned into your mouth as your fingers grazed his nipple. Taking that as an invitation Kylo's hand from your cheek fell, softly pawing at your breast. 

Your lips fell apart and you began leaving light kisses down his neck, scratching and massaging his chest as you went. Each time your nails caught his nipple he drew in a short breath, trying to suppress a whimper. Quickly he stood up, breaking contact with you, “Lie down on your back,” he instructed you and ripped off his t-shirt. 

Even though you had seen him shirtless dozens of times there was something so, arousing about him taking his shirt off for you. You laid down, pushing BB8 off the couch in the process, propping up your head with a pillow. Kylo leaned down on one knee, separating your legs again and began kissing your neck. 

“Did you like it,” a kiss, “When Ben licked your neck today?” 

You hummed at his touch, scratching his bareback. Coaxing him into giving you more nibbles. He pressed his lips harder into your skin, causing you to leave deeper cuts. “Fuck, are you trying to leave marks?” he seethed at you. 

You giggled, “Maybe…” 

“Oh Kitten, you can leave all the marks you want, as long as I get to do the same to you.” 

He dove in, biting and sucking at your neck, pulling your shirt collar down as far as it could go. Leaving small trails of bruises in its wake. His left hand was bracing himself from putting his full weight on you while his right hand was maneuvering up your shirt. Bare skin came into contact with your breast, causing you to take a deep breath. He noticed your hesitation and pulled back, staring into your eyes, searching for consent to go any further. “It’s okay baby,” you whispered, desperate for his contact again. Your body was burning in his absence, you couldn’t take not having his hands on you again. Kylo growled and his hand found your flesh again, rolling and massaging the skin until his fingers pinched around your erect nipple. 

You let out a loud moan, no one had played with your nipples like this before. It felt so good, they were so sensitive to his touch. Kylo sat up and pushed your shirt over your chest, revealing your bare breasts, “Jesus Kitten, you’re perfect.” 

Both hands were now playing with your flesh. Soft squeezes followed by pinches, Kylo even smacked them lightly just so he could hear you squeal. You clenched your thighs around him, desperate for friction, every tease to your breasts were sending signals straight to your cunt. Surely you were soaked through your panties by now. 

You brought your hands up to his abs and scratched down toward his belt, trying to move his attention to another part of you. He looked down and watched your hands glide across his belt, “What are you doing Kitten?” 

“Just playing,” you moaned, slipping a finger into the waist of his jeans. Being sure to trace the lines towards his growing bulge. “Are you sure you want to play that game?” he growled at you. 

You looked him dead in the eye, sitting yourself up you tore off your own shirt. Leaving yourself bare in front of him once again, “I’m 100% sure I do big boy.” 

Kylo scooped you up in his arms, and dashed towards your bedroom. Only looking up when he needed you to flip on lights, the two of you sucking and biting at each other’s necks and collarbones. He made it inside and shut the door with his foot, throwing you onto the bed. You squealed and smiled at him, desperate to see where this was headed. 

He walked to the side of the bed and began to unbuckle his pants. Slipping the belt out and letting it clatter on the ground, followed by the button and zipper of his jeans. You lifted your hips off the bed and eagerly threw off your sweatpants, showcasing your lacy panties. “Eager are we?” he chuckled at you. 

You whined, wanting him to take his pants off faster. Reaching out and tugging on his belt loops to speed up the process. He pushed you away, pinning you to the mattress, your knees falling apart in the process. “Play with yourself Kitten, show me what you like.” 

He shucked his pants down, just leaving him in his black boxers. It was apparent he was turned on, one of his hands came down to stroke his clothed cock. He held back a sigh once his hand made contact, his dark eyes staring directly at your center. Spreading your legs out more you brought a hand down to your cunt, playfully outlining your folds through the fabric. Sighing at the light friction you were giving yourself. 

“I didn’t say tease, I said play with yourself, Kitten.” he barked at you. Eyes not moving from your core. You swallowed and looped your fingers into your panties, sliding them off your skin. Accidentally rubbing your soft legs on his torso in the process. Kylo took a deep breath and shoved a hand into his boxers, pulling out his aching cock. You brought both hands down to your folds, already glistening and soaked for him. Sighing at the first touch, your eyelids fluttering shut as you grazed your clit, moving your hands up and down your slit. 

“May I?” Kylo choked out, eyes darting back and forth from your wet cunt and your face. 

“Please.” 

He pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them. Stepping forward to be flush with your open cunt. His hands trailed up and down your thighs, reveling in the soft flesh shown to him. He brought his hands to your center, using his thumbs to lightly pull your lips apart. Opening and closing them, allowing the sick squelch of your wetness fill the room along with both of your heavy breathing. 

Kylo got down on his knees and leaned into your cunt, placing a tentative kiss on your opening. His soft lips felt amazing on yours, “You taste so good,” he moaned into you. Proceeding to lick a long flat strip up to your clit. You gasped at the sensation, you hadn’t been eaten out in forever and most people didn’t know what they were doing. Kylos mouth latched onto you and he started sucking and nipping at every fold you had. Moaning at the taste of your wetness on his lips. You were a mess, bucking and rubbing your cunt into his face, crushing his nose into your mound. He pulled back and brought a finger to your core, his other hand now pressing on your lower abdomen. 

He plunged his middle finger in, letting it sit there so you could enjoy the light stretch it gave you. You moaned, pressing your hips even more into his hand, Kylo just chuckled watching you squirm underneath him, softly kissing your inner thigh. He slowly started pumping his digit inside you, feeling every ridge and clench of your core. 

“Do you like this Kitten?” he mumbled into your skin. 

“God yes, please Kylo. I need more.” 

“I know,” he tsked you, “But you have to be patient. Or else it’ll hurt.” 

You nodded, allowing yourself to relax around him, he was right. If you were going to have his cock you needed to be ready for it, from the glances earlier he was huge and you knew the Solo boys knew what they were doing. 

He pulled out, standing up in front of you. Bringing your face up towards his he started kissing into your mouth, adding a second finger to your core. “There we go, does that feel better Kitten?” 

You latched onto his shoulders, “Oh my god yes.” 

“Just a little more then you can have what you want.” 

You glanced down, watching his digits push into your cunt. It was mesmerizing, how his huge fingers could even fit inside you, but they did. They almost felt like they belonged there, covered in your slick. He fucked your pussy over and over again, being sure to let you see the entirety of his fingers disappear inside you. 

Once he set a comfortable pace he leaned into you whispering in your ear, “Do you want me to wear a condom?” 

You thought about it, you were on birth control. But it couldn’t hurt to be safe, you kissed his shoulder trying to think of an answer. You groaned, remembering you didn’t have any left in your bedside drawer… 

“I’m sorry I don’t have any… is that okay?” 

“I have some in my bag, if you’re okay with me going and grabbing one.” he interrupted your thought. 

You nodded, better safe than sorry. He slowly pulled his fingers out, bringing them to his mouth to taste. He popped them out and kissed your forehead, “Be back in a second.” 

Sitting there you thought about everything that had happened already, it was so weird that any of this was happening. But it felt good, nothing like your usual fantasy about him, he was so gentle and sweet to you. Unlike the Kylo you saw with others. You had butterflies in your stomach when he came rushing back in, one hand gripping his cock, the other pulling his backpack in. He had a gold and black condom wrapper between his teeth. 

Dropping the bag he approached you again, ripping the condom wrapper and sliding it down his cock. He looked back up at you, a sheepish smile on his lips. You leaned forward, looping your arms around his neck, “Come on fuck me Kylo.” 

He smiled at you and climbed on to the bed. Positioning himself between your legs, guiding the tip at your entrance. He looked up at you again, “If you want me to stop, tell me and I will. Smack me even, okay?” 

He waited for your confirmation, “Okay.” 

He pushed in, even though he worked you open with his fingers, it still was a tight fit. You pressed your forehead to his to try and anchor him into you better. Kylo was breathing through his teeth, careful not to hurt you while he inched in. 

“Fuck you’re tight,” he cried out, “Can I, can I move? I’m gonna cum if I don’t.” 

“Please!” you yelled. 

He pushed in just a little further, making your hips flush with one another before pulling out, leaving the tip just inside. Slamming back in he groaned, your cunt clenching around him, your wetness squishing out all over your thighs and his balls. 

Kylo picked up a steady rhythm, being sure to not fuck you too hard. Each thrust was much better than the last, he was stretching you out so well, you could hardly believe it was happening. “Faster please Kylo,” you moaned, latching your mouth to his collarbone. He pushed into you harder, knocking your cervix in the process. You cried out, digging your nails into his shoulders, effectively drawing blood. He groaned through his teeth, he was desperately trying to fight off his release. 

On hand dropped from your waist to your clit, rubbing tight circles for a moment. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked it, popping it out and rubbing again. Getting it nice and wet with his spit. “Right there oh my-don’t stop please don’t.” you cried out, you just needed a little more until you came. 

“You’re holding me so tight I can’t last much longer,” he laughed into your shoulder, “Cum for me please, Kitten.” 

He bit into your shoulder, giving you a particularly hard thrust. It sent you over the edge, cumming on his cock. Clenching over and over around him, probably ruining your sheets in the process. Kylo moaned and fucked into you faster and faster ready to cum right after you. He stilled inside you, letting out a loud groan and pressing his forehead to yours. 

Both of you were breathing heavily, covered in each other's spit, cum and sweat. Kylo leaned back, slowly pulling himself out of you, ripping off his condom once he was out. “Do you-uh have a trash can?” 

You giggled and pointed over by your desk. He hopped off the bed and threw it away, glancing around your room in the process. Staring at each other, you weren’t sure what would happen next. You both didn’t really talk about what happened when you kissed earlier, and now you guys fucked? 

Kylo cleared his throat, “ Can we shower? I feel gross and I’m sure you do too.” 

“Oh yeah,” you rolled off the bed but your legs gave out and you fell on the floor to your hands and knees. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” he rushed over to you, looping his arm around your waist and lifting you to your feet. 

“Yeah, sorry,” you brushed him away, “Jelly legs.” 

Kylo carried you to the bathroom, setting you on the toilet seat and turning on the water. Being sure to watch you in case you decided to stand up on your own again. Once the shower was ready he grabbed you again, stepping in behind you. 

The water felt so good, it melted away the tension in your muscles after being thoroughly fucked. Both of you silently rotated around the other, getting nice and wet for the body wash. Smiles and smirks were sent back and forth when the two of you accidentally touched. You weren’t sure why you were suddenly shy, he was just balls deep inside you. After rinsing off the soap the two of you stood and stared at each other. Water pelting you both just on one shoulder since you had to stand sideways to be under the stream together. 

“That was great-”   
“Can we do that again-”

You both blurted out, suddenly bursting into laughter. It was a good way to break the tension, you were so glad that the feeling was mutual between you two. Kylo wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. Resting his chin on the top of your head, and just holding you. It felt good, safe. Even though you guys had some things to talk about the moment was just comfortable between the two of you. 

After about 5 minutes of holding and swaying with each other, you turned off the water. Stepping out and drying yourselves off and trudging back into the bedroom. “Do you want me to stay?” 

You glanced over your shoulder, Kylo was standing in the middle of your room. Pulling on a pair of clean boxers from his backpack. “Uh-,” you cleared your throat, “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

He smiled and walked out of the room, coming in a few moments later with his shirt and shoes from the living room. You pulled on your pajamas and slid under the covers, Kylo rounding the other side and doing the same. The two of you stared at the ceiling in silence, unsure of what to do next. 

\----- 

You woke up to the sound of the garage door opening. Furrowing your eyebrows you tried to understand why that would be happening… no one had the key to get in except you, and your parents. 

“Oh fuck!”   
You shot up in bed, well tried to. Kylo had managed to tangle your limbs together, pinning you into the mattress. He had his arms wrapped around you and his legs across your thighs, basically he was your personal heater. 

He looked so handsome, sleeping peacefully. His hair all messed up and his mouth slightly open letting out soft snores. Little did he know that if he didn’t fucking wake up soon your dad was going to shoot him. 

“Kylo, wake up,” you shook him, “Please Kylo you need to get up!” 

He didn’t wake, only constricted around you tighter. Mumbling into your hair. You wiggled out a hand and shoved your fingers down his throat causing his eyes to shoot open. You quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn’t scream and alert your parents of his presence. “My parents just got home, you need to get up and leave like right now!” 

Kylo blinked a couple times, then nodded, ripping your hand off his mouth. 

“(Y/N), are you awake? We brought doughnuts!” your mom yelled out from the kitchen. 

“Why are they home, I thought they were gone for the whole weekend?” he whisper screamed at you, hopping off the bed towards his discarded clothes. 

“You think I would’ve let you spend the night if I knew the answer to that?!” 

“(Y/N), your mother and I are home, come downstairs!” 

You cracked your door open, “Be down in a minute!” 

Turning you looked at Kylo, who was now fully dressed and frantically pacing your room. He couldn’t make it downstairs undetected, and you didn’t have a window that opened in your bedroom… 

“The bathroom!” you cried, shoving him towards your on suite. There was a small rectangular window in there that led to a ledge on your roof. If he was careful he could hop down to the yard unnoticed and sprint to his car. “Do you have your keys?” 

“Uh-,” he searched his bag, “Yes, right here.” 

“Let’s go.”   
“I don’t think I can fit through that (Y/N)...” he hesitated as you pulled the window open and cleared the ledge in front of it. You looked down at the street, Kylo thankfully parked his car on the other side instead of the driveway. “You’re gonna have to try dude.” 

He threw his backpack on the ground below, then he turned to you. Giving you a long kiss, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yes, text me if you get stuck.” 

You ran out of the bathroom, grabbing your phone and slipping on your slippers. Being sure to shut your door on the way out. 

Your parents were chatting in the kitchen, surrounded by doughnuts and coffees. Your mother smiled at you when she saw you come down the stairs, “There you are! We got you some treats because we saw how well you did yesterday.” 

“Thanks, mom,” you gave her a small smile. This is what they always did, promised to come to support you then when they fell through they would throw presents at you. It was a hollow victory for them each time but it didn’t stop them from leaving you for weeks on end to go on vacation, or as your father calls them ‘business trips’. 

“Your mother and I cut our trip short so we could talk to you in person,” your father spoke, scratching the back of his neck. 

You gave them another smile, taking a seat at the kitchen island, trying to give all your attention to them instead of hoping there wasn’t a man child stuck in your bathroom window. You glanced down at your phone to see if there were any 911 messages. 

“Your mother and I are having another baby!” 

They stared at you, big smiles on their faces, waiting for you to congratulate them. You just stared, why would they do that? They barely took care of you, and now a baby would be in the mix? Were you supposed to be their babysitter? 

“That’s great,” you swallowed. 

“We aren’t pregnant now, but we just wanted you to know that we are trying to get a bigger family, won’t that be fun?” your mom smiled at you. 

You nodded and excused yourself, you didn’t want to play into whatever game they were doing. You were sure while they were on vacation they saw a baby and thought ‘that would be fun let’s get one of those’ and this is how they decided to deal with it. Whatever the case you weren’t going to believe them until they proved it, which was always their flaw. 

Dozens of times they had promised you things, and each time they came up short. This would be no different. You walked into the living room and scanned the area, aside from the pillows thrown around you couldn’t tell that anything happened down there. You thanked your lucky stars that Kylo grabbed his shirt and shoes last night before you two went to sleep. 

Turning around you went back upstairs, finding your room empty. Glancing in your bathroom you saw the window was shut and Kylo was nowhere to be found. Flopping on the bed you succumbed to a couple more hours of sleep, knowing your body would need it before tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRYOUTS ARE COMING


	4. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tryouts are happening! How will we do! Will we talk to Kylo??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: NSFW and also basic hygiene rule DONT get fingered in a hot tub. It's not good for your cooter.   
> Also I'd like you to imagine Darth Maul in a tan polo collared shirt and TIGHT thigh high short shorts.

“Kylo should’ve been back by now,” Ben barked at Matt. The two brothers were huddled in the ‘rec room’, anxiously waiting for Kylo to return from his run to (Y/N)’s house. 

“Maybe he fell asleep or something.” 

Ben rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t take this long to go talk to a girl, he’s either too shy to actually go see her or they fucked.” 

“Ugh don’t say that it’s bad enough you’re lusting after her I don’t want to think about Kylo doing that too.” Matt cringed. 

Sighing Ben looked at his watch, 11:30. Definitely should’ve been back by now, hopefully, his little brother noticed the condoms he slipped in his backpack before leaving. Wouldn’t want to leave him high and dry… 

“Whatever I’m going to bed,” Ben got up and gave Matt a noogie, “Wake me if you hear from him.” 

\----- 

The drive back home was silent. Kylo had pretty much squished himself out of that tiny ass window, probably popping his shoulder in the process, and then rolled onto the front lawn. He was so scared that someone saw him he didn’t stop moving until he was safe inside his car. 

Pulling into the driveway he paused, taking a deep breath. Getting ready to lie about where he was, and also avoid telling Ben and Matt that he fucked (Y/N). It’s not like he wasn’t happy about that, truthfully he wanted to do it again this morning but her parents threw a wet blanket on that idea. He just didn’t want them to know they went to bed that quickly, especially after confessing feelings for one another. He unlocked his phone and shot a quick text, 

Just got home. I had a really great time by the way. 

Slipping in through the garage he bounced up the stairs to his room. Even though he was the middle child Kylo was the only triplet with an on-suite bathroom, he won it in an arm-wrestling contest when they moved here. Ben was furious but he lost fair and square, leaving him and Matt to share the hall bathroom. 

His phone buzzed, 

Me too, glad you didn’t get stuck ;)   
However, I was sad to not have a cuddle buddy this morning… 

Kylo smiled, opening his door to his room. 

“Welcome back asshole,” Ben sang out. He and Matt were laying on Kylos bed, arms crossed behind their heads. Waiting for Kylo to come home. 

He cleared his throat, “Hey guys… what’s up?” 

“Don’t what’s up us, where the fuck were you?” 

“Yeah we had to tell Mom and Dad that you spent the night at Vicruls,” Matt sighed. Thank god for brothers, he didn’t even think to tell them where he was going. 

“I was just out.” 

“Uh-huh,” Ben got up and walked in front of him, “Lemme see your phone.” 

“Why,” he flinched away, not wanting Ben to read his messages. 

“Then tell us the truth.” 

Kylo looked between Ben and Matt, not really wanting to tell them but also losing his phone would be so much worse, “You don’t need to see my phone.” 

“Oh my god just,” Ben jumped him, “Give it!” 

Matt ran over and jumped on Kylo too, trying to overpower him with both their strength. Soon all three of them were screaming and yelling on the floor, Ben and Matt had Kylo pinned on his arms. Effectively crushing his hands to his chest, protecting his phone. “Get off of me!” 

“Matt get his phone!” Ben yelled, getting Kylo in a chokehold while also sitting on his side, keeping him pinned. 

“Got it!” Matt cried and scrambled away from the mess. 

“Read it! Out loud!” 

“Ooo he just got another text from (Y/N), it says ‘You’re an asshole, open your Snapchat’.” 

“Open it, Matty, I can’t keep him pinned much longer.” 

“Okay,” Matt sighed, opening the new message, “Oh my god! Her neck! She looks like she got hit by a train!” 

Ben released Kylo, running over to the bed, “Oh yeah you fucked her, look at those marks dude, high five!” 

Ben smiled at Kylo, who was still sitting on the floor. Huffing, clenching and unclenching his jaw. Why did they have to be so nosey? 

“What no high five?” Ben got a little closer, “Someone needs to high five me.” 

“Oh, another one! Jesus Kylo did you bite her shoulder?” Matt cringed, (Y/N) was sending a gorey photo after photo to Kylo. Thinking it was him receiving them, he got up and snatched the phone from Matt’s hands. “Those aren’t for you.” 

“So are you gonna tell us what happened or do we just need to wait and see what she looks like at tryouts tomorrow…” Ben smiled, settling on the bed next to Matt. 

“Fucking fuck,” Kylo sighed, he had forgotten about tryouts. He and (Y/N) were covered in bruises, scratches, and bites. He knew his back was completely marked up from her nails, and for sure his shoulders needed some attention since she sank her nails into them so hard it drew blood. How was she going to cover up the marks he left? Her suit definitely wouldn’t cover the shoulder bite… 

He shot (Y/N) a text, 

So Matt and Ben stole my phone and opened your snaps… they saw the marks. I’m so sorry. 

Taking a deep breath Kylo sat down with his brothers and told them everything. 

\----- 

Monday came quickly, after the text from Kylo about Ben and Matt stealing his phone you were silent. Not answering any of his messages, or anyone for that matter. You weren’t sure why it ticked you off so much that Kylo told them, but it did and you weren’t going to let your anger fade away just because he kept sending you sweet messages. 

No, he wasn’t going to melt your cold heart with honeyed words, you just had to get through today and then the two of you could talk again. 

You made it to the pool in record time, already had your suit on so you wouldn’t be caught in the locker room by Rey or Rose, Phasma wouldn’t really care but you didn’t want to risk it. You planned to keep your shirt on for as long as possible and shield yourself away from Maul and Kenobi’s gaze. Walking out on the deck your stomach turned, the triplets were huddled by their lane. Each of them in deep conversation with one another. Above them in the bleachers, you saw Leia chatting with Kenobi. 

“(Y/N)!” 

You turned and saw Rey, “Oh hey girl, you ready?” 

“Not really, I’m super tired today… hey so I heard something about you and Kylo from Ben,” she smiled at you. Your face dropped and you shot a glare over towards the triplets, Ben was staring straight at you with a devilish grin on his face. He gave you a small wave, causing the others to turn to you too. 

“We can talk about it later okay? I just want to get this over with…” 

“Okay.” 

You both walked over, grabbing your goggles and cap from your bag, being sure to place your water bottle in the lane next to the triplets. 

“(Y/N)!” Coach Maul yelled. 

“Yes, coach.” 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Just getting ready-,” 

“Get in the triplets lane. You know better.” Maul growled at you. 

Turning you saw the triplets staring at you, Kylo and Matt with wide eyes while Ben was smirking at you. Scooting your water bottle over you sat on the edge, letting your legs get wet before you hopped in. Looking up you noticed Kylo still had his shirt on too. 

“You have a 400 freestyle, followed by a 300 non-free. Get moving.” Maul yelled at the team. 

Sighing you realized it was now or never, you tore off your shirt and pulled on your cap, Rey gasped next to you. In front of you Kylo dove in, followed by Ben. Matt was waiting for you to leave the wall, staring at you with sad eyes, looking like he wanted to say something. Huffing you hopped in and started your warm-up. 

Usually, you swam with the triplets. You would lap everyone else in the other lanes so Maul made you train with them which was draining. Sometimes getting in front of Ben to be behind Kylo but you weren’t trying to be close to those two right now. 

Allowing Matt to go ahead of you, you stayed at a slow pace. Trying to zone out during your laps you didn’t notice how slow you were actually going until you felt a hand on your ankle. 

Whipping around in the middle of the lane you scowled at Kylo. He was stopped right behind you grinning, “Sorry, you were too slow.” 

“Don’t touch me.” 

“Hey, I’m sorry. Let’s just keep going, please?” 

“What’s the hold-up! Get your asses moving or all of you will be doing push-ups on the deck during tryouts!” Maul screamed from the deck. 

You hugged the lane line, “After you.” 

Kylo sighed and swam past you, Ben following along leaving a space for you to jump in. All four of you finished the warm-up quickly, waiting at the wall, Ben and Matt joking with one another while you ignored Kylo’s gaze. 

“Alright we're going to be swimming two events each, they won’t be your normal events,” Maul pointed at you, “(Y/N), Kylo and Ben you’ll be swimming the 200 IM. Kylo you’ll do 100 fly, Ben 100 back and (Y/N) 100 breast.” 

You groaned, that was your worst event. At least Ben also sucked at it, “Matt you’ll be swimming the 200 free and 100 breast.” Looking over you envied Matt, he got to do your favorite event, it wasn’t fair. He was amazing at freestyle so he should be the one doing the IM with the two monsters. 

“Head down guys,” Kenobi called. 

The rest of the team followed suit, after Maul told them their events. Climbing out you attempted to shield your neck and shoulders from people's stares. Kylo and Ben were huddled in front of you, chatting about their events. You glanced at Kylo, his shoulders were covered in marks, along with his neck. You had done a number on him, leaving a trail of kisses from his left ear down across his adam’s apple. 

Looking down at you Kylo grinned, catching your stare. He looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted by Maul. 

“Step up you three, we don’t have all day.” 

Hopping up on your block, between Ben and Kylo. Ready to just get this over with, “Take your marks.” 

BEEP 

Diving in, you and Ben managed to stay underwater the same amount of time. Popping up for your 50 fly at about the same pace. However, to your right, Kylo was already a body length ahead of you. He always went all out on his butterfly, making up for his shitty backstroke. Trying to stay ahead of Ben was a struggle but you made it through the first lap. Both you and Ben shot off the wall to your backstroke, gaining on Kylo. Unfortunately on your turn, you couldn’t spy on him, instead, you were faced with Ben's feet kicking off the wall ahead of you. You cursed yourself underwater and kicked it up a notch, shooting off the wall for your breaststroke. Finally, you were in the clear, edging out in front of Ben once more. You tried to save your energy for the freestyle since that’s where you always lost to them. Kylo was body lengths ahead of both of you, easily skimming past you and finishing his final lap before you had the chance to even see him. 

You sprinted in and managed to out touch Ben, gasping for air on the wall. Tearing off your cap and goggles you tried to catch your breath. Kylo slid over to your lane, high fiving Ben and caging you in with his arms around you. 

“Nice job, didn’t think you’d beat Ben,” he smiled at you, “Wanna go sit in the hot tub while we wait?” 

You nodded and started to slide out, scooting past everyone’s eyes and sinking into the hot tub. Once the water was covering you from the neck up you finally relaxed. Kylo followed by Ben sat beside you, “Good work babygirl, I went easy on you though. I know you had a rough weekend.” 

“Ben,” Kylo growled, splashing him in the face. 

You sighed, there was no getting away from this today. You just needed to suck it up and laugh along with them. Looking over at Kylo he was shooting Ben a glare that could shatter glass. You leaned into him, trying to get him to calm down. Nuzzling against his right shoulder, placing a hand on his thigh under the water. 

“Just leave him alone Ky,” you whispered. 

Ben snorted at you two, relaxing next to your right side. Kylo hummed at your touch, finally settling down after Bens taunt. He looked down at you and lightly kissed the crown of your head. No one was looking so you leaned into it, truthfully you missed his touch. Being a frigid bitch towards him wasn’t making you feel any better. 

You closed your eyes and let your body fall into Kylos rhythm. Deep heavy breaths blooming from his chest, he rested his cheek on your head looking at the bubbles around the two of you. 

You felt a tickle on your leg, smirking into Kylo’s chest, you planted a kiss on his pec and relaxed to his massaging. The hand on your thigh was squeezing and rolling your skin, slowly moving up and down. One hard squeeze and the hand feel between your legs, rubbing your clothed slit under the water. 

“Not right now Ky,” you sighed. 

“Hmm?” 

Kylos right arm wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you closer. The bliss of the rubbing and massaging was fogging your mind, because suddenly you realized that both of Kylos arms were around you… 

“Does that feel good babygirl?” Ben whispered into your ear, emphasizing his point by pulling your suit to the side. Exposing your cunt to the hot water. 

You yelped, “BEN!” 

Kicking your legs out forcing Ben's hand from playing with you under the water. Kylo let go of you and looked at you with wide eyes, “What’s wrong Kitten?” 

“What?” you heaved, looking at Kylo and then over at Ben who was sitting as innocently as possible. “Nothing… nothing,” you swallowed. Pulling your suit back over yourself you settled between the two again. 

“Everything okay over there?” Kenobi called from the deck. 

You held your thumbs up and tried to close your eyes again. 

The rest of tryouts went the same, each of you went on the block. Swam your best, and then settled into the hot tub. One of the triplets would sit next to you after each race, Ben would slip his hand between your legs each time. 

While Kylo was swimming you may have let him go too far. You were watching over your shoulder, cheering him on with the rest of the team when Ben's fingers walked up to your slit again. He pushed your legs apart with his hand and started rubbing you hard. Allowing the bubbles to soothe all your muscles. “What are you doing Ben,” you whispered. 

Ben leaned into your ear, pulling your suit to the side and plunging his middle finger into your core, “I need you to be quiet, babygirl. You wouldn’t want anyone to tell Kylo would you?” 

You shook your head no and let out a small sigh. Ben purred next to you and began fucking your pussy with his middle finger, although they were triplets Ben’s movements were so much different from Kylos. He pulled in and out fast and hard, bruising your pelvic bones. You bit your lip to hide a moan and he leaned in, kissing your neck just below your ear. 

“I’m going to put another finger into your hungry cunt and you’re not gonna make any noise.” 

Nodding you spread your legs even more, desperate to be filled. Even though your not boyfriend was 50 feet away swimming his heart out. 

Ben kissed you again and fucked you with his two fingers, flexing and curling into your front wall. He found your g-spot quickly, he knew what he was looking for honestly. “Here comes your boy toy, act normal,” he cooed. 

Kylo climbed out of the pool, a large smile on his face. Grinning at you and showing off his crooked teeth. He skipped over to you, leaning down to kiss your forehead. “Nice job Ky,” you choked out, Ben gave you a particularly hard thrust. 

“Thanks,” he smiled at you, “I’m going to cool down, be back in a bit.” 

“Kay.” 

Ben fucked your cunt, fast and hard. Adding a third finger causing you to latch onto his shoulder with your nails. 

“I see why he calls you Kitten,” Ben growled, “you need to get your nails trimmed, fuck.” 

Leaning into him you moaned in his ear, begging for him to make you cum. You were so close. Each thrust was hard and punishing your aching core. Looking up at him with pleading eyes you whispered, “Can I cum? Please.” 

“Do it, baby.” 

You attacked your clit with your fingers. Achieving nirvana while he was pushing into you, his fingers curling and scraping your hole. You felt like you were going to pass out, the heat from the moment and the hot tub didn’t help your blushing cheeks. 

Ben eased out of you, bringing his fingers up out of the water to admire the slick mixed with the bubbles. “Next time I won’t be so gentle,” he whispered and then hopped out of the tub. 

You sat there, chest heaving. Trying to understand what just happened. You liked Kylo, why did you let Ben finger fuck you into oblivion? Was it because they looked so alike? Or the danger of being caught… 

Climbing out you excused yourself and shuffled to the bathroom. 

—— 

Tryouts lasted for another hour, you made sure to stay as far away from Ben as possible during it. Afterward you dried off and waved goodbye, and jogged out to your car. 

“(Y/N) wait up!” 

You turned, Kylo was jogging after you. He was wearing some black Adidas joggers, along with a light gray shirt that framed his muscles so well. You were practically salivating at him. 

“I wanted to just say you did really well today,” he took a deep breath, “I’m really proud of you.” 

You smiled up at him, “Thank you Ky, I appreciate it.” 

“And…” he looked around, “I wanted to tell you, you looked super hot during practice, that suit you wore was so tight. I wanted to fuck you right on the deck.”

You gulped. Jesus, what was he trying to do, out here in the parking lot? You backed up against your car, away from the entrance. Kylo pressed himself in front of you, running his fingers up and down your arms. 

The two of you locked eyes and you knew it was over, pouncing on each other. Moaning and licking into each other’s mouths. Tongues clashing against your teeth. Desperate for him inside you in any way. You hitched up a leg around his hip, rubbing your slit against his concealed length. 

Pulling back you stared at him, “Fuck me. Please Kylo.” 

He groaned and pulled your sweats down as he hiked your legs up into his arms. Setting your knees into his elbows, you pulled down his own pants revealing his cock. 

Kylo spit on his hand and quickly rubbed your cunt, fingering you just enough to get your juices on his hand. Spreading it along himself and he plunged in.

“Fuck… you take my cock so well Kitten.” 

You cried out, clutching onto his shoulders for support. Kylo fucked into you, pushing his raw cock inside you over and over. The parking lot was full of each other's moans and cries. You were clenching around him, squeezing his hard cock for all he had. 

Kylo raised his head and looked at you dead in the eye, “Can I-shit take you out?” 

“What?” 

“On a date-mother-fucker please?” he moaned. 

You nodded, desperate for relief for the second time today. “Yes yes yes!” 

“Okay,” he kissed you. Fucking into you harder. Causing your car to rock in the lot. “I’m gonna cum, where do you-,” 

“Just cum inside, I’m on the pill.” 

He groaned and slammed into you, spilling his cum inside your hot cunt. Moaning into your ear, nipping on the shell. His fingers came down and started rubbing your clit, bringing you to cum around his hard cock. Clenching around him over and over you came undone to his touch. 

Both of you had your eyes closed, leaning against the car. Kylo set you down gently, pulling your pants back up. You smiled at him, brushing the hair away from his forehead. 

“Wednesday?” you choked out. 

“What?” 

“You, you can take me out. Wednesday.” 

“Oh,” he sighed, “Yes, of course, I’ll pick you up at noon okay?” 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... Ben. Also we have a date??


	5. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rey are having a sleepover, but someone decides to visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE THIS CHAPTER WAS A LOT TO WRITE.  
> Also YES there is FUCKING hard fucking, but everyone consents.  
> TW: NSFW, underage drinking, F/M/M/M

You took an extra long shower when you got back from the pool. Being sure to wash your body of the chlorine, sweat, and shame. Not only did you get a quick fuck in the parking lot, like a hoe, but you allowed Ben to finger you in front of the whole team. 

You sighed, unable to shake the guilt building in your chest. Kylo was being so sweet to you, aside from blabbing to his brothers, and you willingly asked to cum on one brother's hand. Stupid stupid… 

Stepping out of the shower you bundled up, big sweatshirt and sweatpants. Cuddling into your bed with BB8, Netflix playing on your laptop. You were scrolling through Twitter when your phone lit up. 

'Hey, how are you doing? Kylo told us he is taking you out Wednesday.' 

“Oh Matty,” you whispered. If there’s anyone you felt comfortable talking to about your issues, it was him. Since freshman year he had been your rock. Talking you through various boy troubles, family troubles, you name it. As much as you loved Rey and the girls… none of them were able to keep their big yaps shut. 

'Yeah, he asked me after practice.'  
'Facetime?' 

Moments later Matt’s face popped up on your screen. You got up and quickly locked the door that way your parents wouldn’t barge in. 

“Hi, Matt.” 

“Hey, what did you want to talk about?” 

You settled back in your cocoon, “Just everything… some more stuff happened today.” 

“More?” you watched him moving around his house, walking up the stairs to his room. 

“Unfortunately.” 

“Is it about Ben?” 

You gulped, “What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t be dumb, we both know Bens had his eye on you since I introduced you to him.” 

Rolling your eyes you remembered that day, although you first met the brothers at their home. This resulted in Kylo breaking Ben's nose, you weren’t formally introduced to them until school. 

You and Matt were walking around during the break and you were approached by a handsome young man with a large bandage on his nose. He completely ignored you, just started talking to Matt about ‘needing the car after school to go study with a cheerleader’. It wasn’t until the two of them got in an argument did he notice you. “Oh hello, didn’t see ya there babygirl? Matty who is this beautiful girl.” 

He flashed a big charming smile, no doubt hurting his healing nose, “I’m (Y/N), we met this weekend?” 

“No,” he shook his head, “I would’ve remembered such an enchanting presence.” 

“Go away Ben, Kylo has the keys so go bother him.” 

Ben scowled at Matt, kissing your hand as he jogged off. Leaving you and Matt to head to class in silence. 

“Yeah well,” you stretched, “Ben and I may have done some stuff…” 

“Stuff? When were you with him?” 

“Promise you won’t tell?” 

“(Y/N), you know I love you. But…” he avoided your gaze, “Just tell me and we will go from there.” 

“Okay well before Kylo even asked me out, Ben and I did some hand stuff.” 

“Hand stuff?” 

“Do you really want me to say it, Matt?” 

He swallowed, “No I don’t need details… So where does that leave you and Kylo?” 

“I’m not sure? Since it happened before he asked me I should be in the clear?” 

“Okay, so what’s wrong? You don’t seem happy about that.” 

“It’s just…” you debated telling Matt what Ben told you when he left. ‘Next time I won’t be so gentle’. Should you just lay it on the line with Ben? Or ignore it and move forward with Kylo? 

“It’s nothing,” you smiled, “I just wanted to tell someone about it all.” 

“Okay weirdo, I’m gonna go to bed. Talk to you tomorrow?” 

“Goodnight Matty!” you blew him a kiss hitting end quickly. Yes, it was a good plan to just wait and see what would happen with Kylo, maybe you were just overthinking it. Surely once Ben saw how happy you and Kylo made each other he would back off? You passed out during your rationalization, falling into a deep sleep. 

—— 

*Knock Knock Knock* 

You gasped, waking up from a particularly wild dream to your parents banging on your door. Crawling out of bed you shuffled over, cracking it open. 

“What is it?” you croaked. 

“Sorry sweetie,” your mom whispered through the door. 

“It’s fine, what’s up?” 

“We just wanted to let you know we are flying out to Seattle in an hour.” 

You sighed, of course, they were leaving again. Only being home for 2 days and they were jetting off again. You didn’t even get the chance to talk to your mom about your upcoming date with Kylo… 

“Oh okay.” 

“I know you start school next week, but we will be back on Saturday!” she smiled at you. 

“Sounds good, have fun on your work trip.” 

She walked off, oblivious of how lonely you were without them. 

Plopping back down on your bed you wondered what you would do for the rest of the day since you didn’t have plans until tomorrow maybe you’d go hang out with Rey. 

——

“I get next game,” Kylo pushed Matt’s shoulder walking into the ‘rec room’. All three of them were still in their pajamas, mom hadn’t woken them up this morning so they all slept in a little too long. Ben was lounging on the couch, shirtless, and texting God knows who. Matt was wearing his matching Star Wars pajamas, he was a big fan of the Skyrunner family from it. Kylo sat down, fixing his sleep shirt, pulling up his phone. 

No messages from (Y/N)... wonder if she was still asleep. He had heard Matt on the phone with her last night, but didn’t think anything of it. She and Matt were closer than the rest of them so it was normal for them to talk more often. What was bothering him was the conversation he overheard. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but Matt ran up the stairs so fast he couldn’t help himself, even going so far to lean against his door to listen in. 

Although he didn’t catch everything he heard Bens name come up a couple times, which was worrying. Ben was getting in the way of him and (Y/N)s happiness. Kylo couldn’t understand why Ben was messing around, he had so many girls who fawned over him so why would he try to take what was Kylos. He sighed and shot (Y/N) a good morning text, letting her know he would be at the gym with his friends today. 

“Do you guys want to come lift with Cardo and Vic today?” Kylo asked the room. 

Ben snorted, “No, I don’t want to spend my day watching you and your boyfriends suck each other off.” 

Kylo threw a pillow at Ben, “Like you have any plans.” 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” 

Kylo raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Meeting with someone?” 

“You could say that,” Ben got up and stretched. 

“Who is it this time?” 

“None of your business,” Ben shot him a glare. 

The two of them stared at each other, waiting to see which one would crack first. Kylo knew his brother, he couldn’t hide anything very well. He was obviously going to see a girl but the problem was… Was it his girl? 

Matt’s phone started to ring, “Can one of you get that?” 

Ben lunged at it, “Got it” 

“Well hey gorgeous…” 

Kylo rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, clearly Ben was after everyone’s girls today. 

—— 

You decided to call Matt, seeing if he wanted to get a head start on schoolwork. Normally you weren’t such an overachiever but you didn’t want to just wallow around the house. 

“Well hey gorgeous…” 

“Ben? Why are you answering Matt’s phone?” 

“He’s playing a game, asked me to. What’s up?” 

You bit your lip, probably wasn’t a good idea to tell Ben that you were alone at the house, “Nothing… is Kylo home?” 

“Yeah he’s going to the gym, he can’t be bothered with you right now. So tell me, what are you up to today?” You could hear Ben’s smile through the phone. He was trying to push you, get you to say something about yesterday. 

“Oh, well I just wanted to see if Matt wanted to do some school work but it’s okay. I actually have plans today, yeah. Bye Ben.” 

You hung up quickly. Ben was giving you the creeps lately, he was doing anything and everything in his power to overshadow his brothers. It wasn’t like him, usually he would be flirty with you, but now it was just borderline weird. 

You got up and decided to get on with your day, spending it cleaning and prepping for next week. 

——

Rey would be over in 20 minutes, her overnight bag and everything. She even managed to get some bottles of wine from her older sister's stash, that way the two of you could drink and have girl time. Your parents had left about an hour ago, leaving you to prep for tonight. 

You guys had pizza, drinks, and plenty of movies to watch. You even laid out face masks and nail polish so they two of you could pamper yourselves. 

Getting up you glanced out the front window, Rey had just parked in your driveway. You unlocked the door letting her in. 

“Hey, girl.” 

“(Y/N)!” she squealed, “I’m so ready for tonight!” 

You giggled, “Me too, we have so much to talk about.” 

She threw down her bag. Unzipping it and pulling out 3 big bottles, “I brought a ton of juice for us!” 

“Jesus Rey it’s just us…” 

“Yeah,” she laughed, “But you never know.” 

The two of you spent the rest of the afternoon slowly drinking, playing games, and chatting about your weekends. 

“So you and Kylo really fucked?” Rey sighed, settling down her glass of wine. 

“Yup,” you smiled, “It was really good.” 

She picked out a nail polish, “I mean he is a Solo, I wouldn’t be upset about getting some of that.” 

“Whatever Rey-,” 

Suddenly you both heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. Followed by a kind of grunting or groaning? You both stared at each other, what could’ve made that noise? 

Pausing the movie, you both got up, slowly walking towards the staircase. You heard more movement, you and Rey signaled to each other to be quiet. Reaching into the coat closet and grabbing an umbrella, it’s the best weapon you had right now. 

More noise, coughing sounds. Slamming of a doorway and possibly a window. Something loud fell on the ground. The sounds were coming from your room. 

You both climbed up, standing just outside your door. Nodding to each other you pushed it open, as slowly as possible. It was hard to see, but inside was a large figure. It was standing in front of your desk on the far wall, grumbling to itself. You and Rey shuffled in, “Okay, 3, 2, 1…” 

You flipped on the light switch, both of you screaming at the intruder. 

“Good evening-,”  
“Who are you!?-,” 

You and Rey jumped on the intruder, who was thrashing to shake you both off. “Jesus, what the fuck?” 

Pausing you blinked, you knew that voice… “Ben?!” 

“Ben??” Rey stepped back, wide-eyed at the intruder. 

“Who else would it be babygirl?” 

Jumping back, clutching onto Rey, “What the fuck?” 

“Don’t act so surprised,” Ben smiled at you. 

“Dude… what are you doing here?” you stared at him flabbergasted. He came in through your bathroom window? You felt like you had to sit down. 

“Just wanted to check in on you, I see you and Rey have been having fun,” he walked out of your room. Jogging down the stairs and plopping down on the couch. He picked up a half-empty wine bottle, taking a huge swig and smiling back at the two of you. “So what are we watching tonight?” 

You and Rey exchanged looks, you had told her about the hot tub incident. And now Ben was at your house? You both slowly sat down across from him. “Um we were watching Pirates of the Caribbean…” Rey choked out, reaching for her glass again. 

“Oh sick okay, now if I can have some of your drinks I’ll let you girls paint my toenails okay?” Ben smiled. 

Rey started laughing, getting up and grabbing Ben a glass. You reached for your phone, pulling up your text thread with Kylo. 

'Hey, so Ben is at my house right now?'

You waited, watching Rey and Ben laugh and tease each other. 

'What? Did you invite him? He told us he was going to Bazines.' 

'No, I didn’t invite him. But he’s here and he's starting to drink Rey and I’s wine.' 

Your phone buzzed, Kylo was calling. You got and excused yourself to the kitchen. 

“Hey-,” 

“What the fuck is going on, why is my brother there?” 

“Look I don’t know why, but he’s in the living room now. And he’s drinking so I’m not going to let him drive back home.” 

Kylo sighed, “Whatever, I'll be over in 10 minutes.” He hung up, leaving you to wander back into the living room. 

You, Rey, and Ben drank through an entire bottle. Laughing and drinking every time Jack Sparrow showed up in the movie. You and Rey had painted Bens toes, while he applied face masks for you both. It was truly very fun. You had forgotten that Ben was an intruder, and your not boyfriend was on his way. You also noticed how close Rey and Ben were getting, never had you noticed how much they had in common. They were just hitting it off, laughing and touching each other throughout the night. It warmed your heart, you hadn’t seen Rey in a relationship in a while, maybe this was her shot. 

The front door swung open, Kylo and Matt burst in with bags in their arms. Matt was smiling at you, holding another bottle of wine along with some drunk snacks. Kylo however, was wearing a scowl, two backpacks on his shoulders, and practically threw his shoes off in frustration. 

“You’re just in time,” Ben hiccuped, “Rey here was gonna show me how to braid hair, (Y/N). Lemme practice on you.” 

“Hi guys,” you smiled sheepishly. You understood why Kylo would be upset, but it’s not like you could’ve kicked Ben out. No one was going to be driving, and he did chug a considerable amount of wine when he came downstairs. 

Kylo grunted, “We brought drinks and overnight bags,” he gave you a quick kiss. Storming off into the kitchen. 

You got up and followed him in, he was popping the cork off another bottle. Pouring him and Matt glasses to ‘catch up’ with the rest of you. Even though you guys were in high school, it wasn’t rare that you would drink. However it was always in a safe environment, never at rowdy parties or anything, and you made sure to have plenty of food to balance out the effects. “So do you want to tell me why Ben is here?” 

You swallowed, “I really don’t know why… Rey and I heard noises upstairs and when we made it up there he was in my room.” 

Kylo took a drink, practically draining the entire glass, “Uh-huh, and how did he know to get into your room?” 

You paused, that is a good question… How did he know that your window opened from the roof upstairs? 

Matt came in, “Sorry guys, I just wanted to grab my drink. Rey, Ben, and I are playing games.” He shuffled past you and Kylo. You were sure he could feel the tension in the air between you two, not only was Ben a threat to your relationship, but Matt was the only one who knew the whole story. 

“Why don’t we go join them? Just relax and hang out. Okay?” you pleaded. Wrapping your arms around Kylos waist, being sure to bat your eyelashes at him. He took a deep breath, leaned down, and gave you a long kiss. You hummed at his touch, maybe the two of you could have some alone time to ‘talk about your issues’. He pulled away after and walked to the living room. 

\----- 

Everyone was having a great time, Kylo and Matt had brought plenty of snacks and each of you were buzzed off your drinks. Giggling and smiling at each other throughout the movies and games. You each had painted your nails, even the boys, and now you were on the third Pirates movie. 

You and Kylo were snuggled up under a blanket, Matt was next to you laying his head on your lap. Rey and Ben were getting very ‘cozy’ with each other on the loveseat. Every once in a while Rey would giggle or ‘smack’ Ben in the chest, you assumed he was getting pretty handsy with her, not like she was complaining though. Kylo was running his fingers through your hair, delicately massaging your scalp, relieving any tension you were carrying about this evening. You were returning the favor to Matt, he was practically purring to your touch. Each scratch to your head from Kylo, you gave Matt a scratch. Being sure he was receiving attention when Ben and Kylo had a woman to fawn over. 

Kylo started rubbing your shoulders, digging his large fingers through the muscle. Working up and down your neck, finding knots under your skin. You were melting into him, dragging your nails across Matt’s scalp each time Kylo kneaded extra hard. 

Matt was humming at your touch, pressing his head harder into your lower belly. If you weren’t so overwhelmed from your massage you would’ve noticed Matt had started to rub your ankles.  
One hard knead and you moaned, causing both boys to pause. Matt shot out of your lap, looking at you with big eyes. You blushed and cleared your throat, “Sorry, just felt good.” 

“Okay,” Matt looked up at Kylo, who nodded at him to continue. 

Everyone had taken their places, Matt rubbing your feet, Kylo rubbing your shoulders and giving you light kisses on the back of your neck. You were fluttering in and out of sleep, the rhythm they had was so calming… you didn’t know how much longer you could stay awake. 

“I think I’m gonna go to bed,” Rey yawned from the loveseat. She stretched and got up, throwing the blanket back on Ben. 

“Okay,” you whispered, blinking a few times to try and rouse out of your trance. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, don’t stay up too late,” she smiled and yawned again. Climbing the stairs to the guest room where she usually slept. 

Now you were alone downstairs, both Matt and Kylo had resumed their massages. Kylo was taking a few liberties with you, leaving trails of open mouth kisses. Humming into your skin every time he left a small mark, moving to the next space he could claim. Ben got up from his seat, stretching his arms revealing his happy trail hiding under his shirt. He sighed and walked over to the three of you, plopping down to your side. 

“So babygirl, where can I rub you?” He whispered in your ear. 

You jumped back into Kylos chest, he had stopped his movements. Gripping your shoulder hard, “What is he talking about (Y/N)?” 

“Uh,” your face flushed red. 

Ben smirked, “Do you want me to do that thing I did at the hot tub? I bet it’ll make you feel better than these two jerks.” 

“(Y/N),” Kylo growled, shooting Ben a glare that could cut through ice. “What happened in the hot tub?” 

“Yeah (Y/N), what happened,” Ben cooed, moving closer to you. His hand was lazily trailing up and down your arm. Resting onto your lower stomach causing you to take a deep breath. 

Kylo hummed, “Show me, Ben. Show me what you did to her.” 

His hand smoothed down, cupping your sex through your shorts, “Babygirl Kylo wants to see. Is that alright?” 

You gulped, looking at Ben, then down at Matt who was now kneeling on the floor in front of you. Ben began rubbing up and down your clothes slit, pressing his fingers right over your entrance. 

Nodding, you opened your legs. Ben's hand quickly dove into your shorts, groaning as he felt how wet you were, “Fuck baby, always ready for me.” He plunged a finger inside, slowly rotating it around inside your pussy. He pulled it out and looked at it, holding it in front of Matt and Kylo’s face. 

“Look at that,” Kylo groaned in your ear. 

Matt gulped and shifted his eyes from the finger back to you, “Can we see more?” 

Shooting glances between the triplets, you realized that they wanted you to strip. Right in front of them, so they could devour you. As Rey slept soundly upstairs… 

You stood, reaching for the hem of your t-shirt and pulling it up. Matt gasped at the sight of your bare tits, behind you one of the boys was running their hand over your ass. Gripping the flesh through your shorts. “Keep going,” Kylo demanded, emphasizing his point with a hard squeeze. Looking back you saw Ben was now rubbing himself through his shorts, and Kylo was staring at you expectantly. 

Looping your fingers into the waistband, you pulled them down. Making sure to bend over just enough to give the two a show. Ben growled and smack your ass, “Come back down here.” 

You sat back down and Kylo began kissing your shoulder, his hand falling to your knee, “Matty why don’t you get her nice and ready for Ben. I have to go grab something.” 

He and Ben yanked your legs apart, before he got up and walked to the kitchen. You took a deep breath and looked down at Matt, who was staring intently at your dripping core. He licked his lips, leaning forward just enough to smell your arousal. 

“Come on Matt, are you scared?” Ben grinned from your right, he was already in the process of getting undressed. Matt gulped and slid his hands up under your ass, pulling your hips to the edge of the sofa. “Is this okay?” He whispered. 

You sighed, “Yes, please Matt.” 

Slowly he stuck his tongue out, tracing a line from your entrance to your clit. So feather-light it was like he wasn’t even there. He did it over and over, kitten licking your lips, moaning at your taste that had spilled out. At some point Kylo had returned to the room, setting a bottle on the coffee table before taking off his shirt and pulling his sweats off. He and Ben were now just in their underwear, stroking themselves through the fabric. 

“Stand up,” Kylo spoke, halting Matt’s delicious licks. He backed up from you, still on his knees. You stood in front of Matt, your eyes not leaving Kylo. He grabbed your arm and pulled you in front of him, “Now here’s what’s gonna happen Kitten, Matt and I are gonna be on our knees. And he’s gonna suck on your little clit and I’m going to eat your ass. Get you nice and ready for all of us.” 

He spun you, your backside against his front and Matt staring up at you from the floor. Matt grabbed your ankle and lifted your right foot to the couch, having your legs spread open just enough for the two of them. You looked up and saw Ben was now jerking himself off, boxers low on his thighs. His brows were pinched together in pleasure, unable to tear his eyes away from your breasts. 

“Matty,” you whispered, “You can take off your clothes.” 

He nodded, tearing his shirt and pants off quickly before resituating on the floor. His hot breath was fanning over your lips, trailing his tongue again like before until he found your clit. He stiffened the tip of his tongue and began running circles around it. His lips were suctioned to you, muffling the moans he was giving you. Behind you, Kylo dropped to his knees roughing grabbing both your cheeks and shoving his face into you. 

Kylos tongue slipped out, lapping at your asshole. You jolted from the sensation, grabbing Matts head and pressing him harder into you. Kylo started to apply a light amount of suction, lapping at you, then a sharp suck, over and over again. 

“Does that feel good babygirl,” Ben groaned, “Feel good riding their faces?” 

“Yessss,” you moaned, Matt, bringing a finger up to your core. He gave you a soft suck on the clit and plunged in causing you to gasp and pull off of Kylo. “No no no, don’t run away Kitten.” 

He pulled you back to his lips, prodding your hole with his middle finger. Kylo brought it to his mouth, quickly soaking it up with his saliva, bringing it again to your hole. He gathered some spit from his mouth and spat at you, rubbing the length of his finger over your pucker. Lining up his finger he pressed lightly, groaning at how tight you were. “Let me in,” he cooed, sucking a welt on your cheek. 

Nodding you whined, “I’m trying baby.” 

“Matt finger her harder,” Ben commanded from the couch. 

Suddenly you had two fingers inside your pussy, making you keen over pressing your ass into Kylo's hand. He took the distraction of Matt as an opening to plunge his entire finger into your asshole. “Shit you’re tight, I can’t wait to fuck this ass.” 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you could feel both of them inside you. Fucking you simultaneously, their long fat fingers reaching places you never even knew you had. 

Matt pulled his mouth off you, “Cum (Y/N), cum for us.” 

He shoved a third finger in, pressing into your special spot inside you. Clenching on their fingers, allowing Kylo to worm a second one inside your tight asshole. “Fuck fuck fuckkk,” you cried out. Spilling your juices all over Matts hand and face while Kylo bit into you. Ben shot up off the couch, grabbing your hands and easing you off of them and into his chest. Stumbling into him, Ben laid down on the couch, pulling you to lay on him. His hard cock flat against your stomach, “Good job babygirl, think I could slide right in?” 

You leaned back on your forearms, blinking a few times to allow your brain to reset from the orgasm you just had. Swallowing your spit you brought your legs up to straddle his hips, pressing your wet lips on his length. “Please Ben,” you rocked up and down. 

Kylo and Matt stood from the ground, Kylo sinking a knee between yours and Bens legs. He grabbed your hips and pulled them up in the air allowing Bens cock to be freed. You looked over your shoulder, watching Kylo stare directly at your waiting pussy, “Come on, put him in.” 

You grasped Bens length, just as thick and long as Kylos, bringing the head to your core and slowly sinking down. “Fuck,” you groaned, he was stretching you so well. Each inch disappearing into your wetness, even with Matt fingering you it was still a tight fit. Behind you, Kylo brought his hands to your cheeks, opening and closing them as you sank onto his brother. 

Bens hands shot out to your hips, thrusting upwards so you would fit him all inside you, “Jesus,” you clenched as he began pumping into you, “Knew you’d be fuckin’ tight. That’s it take all of me, baby.” 

To the side of the couch, Matt had dropped his boxers, fisting his length in front of your face. “Please,” he whimpered, “Will you suck me off?” You brought a hand up to his length, steading yourself against Ben’s chest. Gripping tightly at his base causing him to let out a loud moan. Lightly pulling him closer to you so you could taste his cock. 

All of a sudden there was something cold being slathered on your asshole, thick fingers poking and rubbing the liquid into you and down to where you and Ben were connected. “You tell me if it hurts okay Kitten?” 

You gave him a shaky nod, allowing him to finger into you as Ben started his slow thrusts. Kylo was moving two fingers, in and out of your hole, scissoring it open more and more in preparation for his cock. “Oh I can feel your fingers Kylo, I’m not sure there’s enough room for us both,” Ben moaned from below you, his eyes screwed shut at the sensation. 

“She’ll be fine,” Kylo barked, sliding his fingers out and resting his cock head at your gaping hole. He pulled your cheeks to the side, slowly easing into you. “Oh fuck (Y/N)... I’m gonna cum already.” 

He began shallow thrusts into your asshole, stretching it around his hot cock. Below you Ben was groaning at the fullness, feeling every inch of Kylo through your walls, once Kylo was fully inside you all you could do was breathe, and try not to clench them too much. 

Suddenly Kylo pulled out of you, “Fuck yeah, gape for me. Show me your hungry asshole.” He brought the tip back, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week. Put your lips on Matt’s cock while I do it.” 

You gulped, Setting yourself back so Kylo could have better access, sliding down on Ben's cock in the process. Matt's big hand gripped into your hair, bringing his cock to your lips, “Open wide Princess.” Wrapping your lips around him, Kylo thrusts into you hard, pulling groans from all three of you. 

He gripped your hips tightly, his hands placed over his brothers, and began fucking into you. Moaning as you clenched and squelched around the two cocks. “Come on, choke on Matty’s cock,” Ben growled from below you, pushing his dick inside you harder and hard to meet his brother’s pace. 

Both of Matt’s hands were now in your hair, dragging your lips down his long cock. You allowed yourself just to go limp, having both Ben and Kylo mercilessly fucking you, inching you farther and farther on Matt with each thrust. His head hit the back of your throat causing you to gag and squeeze his base. “I’m gonna fuck your throat now Princess, tap my thigh if it’s too much.” 

You nodded as best as you could, readying yourself to get fucked by now three large cocks. Matt thrust in, quickly hitting the back of your throat, groaning at the sound and sensation. He pulled out and plunged back in, setting a brutal pace like his brothers. 

Pretty soon you were moaning, sweaty, spit covered mess. Tears spilling onto your cheeks at every push into your holes. Every part of you was on fire, spilling around each of the triplets. You were so ready to cum again, Kylo and Ben were fucking into you so hard. One cock would pull out while the other was completely inside you, creating a wonderful clench and release. Matt was ruthlessly fucking your throat, spreading your overspilled spit along his cock and down his balls. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum,” Ben cried from under you, his hand dropping from your hip to start rubbing on your clit. You cried out around Matt, “M’ gonna cum down your throat.” 

“Kylo, can I,” Ben rasped, “Can I cum in her?” 

“What?” 

“Please, she’s your girlfriend,” He cried again slowing down his thrusts, “Fuck, just tell me if I can.” 

Kylo slowed down his rhythm too, probably thinking over the pros and cons. Before he could answer you spit out Matt’s cock, “Just do it please, I need to cum. Please, Ben.” 

“Yesssss,” Ben hissed, rubbing your clit furiously and fucking into your harder and harder. Desperate to have you cum around him, “Kylo and I are gonna cum in you, and you’re going to take our fat loads okay babygirl?” 

You nodded and deepthroated Matt, ready for him to fill you too. Right as you started to burst he came down your throat, his flavor filling your senses. Squirting into you over and over, practically spilling it right into your stomach. Ben and Kylo both gave you a few more thrusts before Ben came inside you, his cock milked by your clenching walls. Kylo growled behind you, shoving his cock as far as it could go, completely filling you with his cum. “Fuck (Y/N), you better keep our cum in there. Nice and safe.” 

You collapsed onto Ben’s chest, heaving from the overstimulation. He rested a hand on your back, lighting stroking up and down your spine. Both of their cocks slipping out of you, followed by some overspill. Kylo sighed and laid on top of you, sandwiching you between him and Ben. Both naked and sweaty, completely spent from fucking you raw. Matt stared at you three, anxiously waiting to cuddle into you too. Pressing up as best you could with Kylo’s weight on your back you reached a handout and grabbed Matt’s, kissing his knuckles and smiling up at him. Kylo shifted, sinking into the side of the couch so Matt could lay on top of you now, but not before he could pull your face to look at his, “Thank you, Kitten.” He kissed you softly, like you were suddenly made of glass. You laid your head back down on Ben’s chest, listening to his heartbeat slowing to his resting rate. Matt settled himself on top of you, which was way better than Kylo, since he was not as burly. Ben leaned down and kissed the top of your head mumbling something you didn’t hear. Matt laid his face on your upper back also giving you a light kiss, humming with appreciation for this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOF WOOF. We took those dicks baby.


	6. Piece of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ole' high school drama my dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG AGAIN. BUT THIS STORY IS VERY HARD TO GET RIGHT BECAUSE OF THE DIALOGUE I HAVE TO DO FOR ALL THE BOYS. 
> 
> However, I know you'll be pleased with the story progression. Also if you haven't noticed, Kylo will always be an unstable boy, but he is my favorite (since he is the most canon character). 
> 
> TW: NSFW, blood, high school drama, masterbating, other stuff that I don't remember, Kylo gets smacked in a non sexual way. 
> 
> Lot's of POV switches, but it makes sense in my head!

Matt woke up first, his chest was sticky when he awoke from his deep sleep. He leaned up from the couch and realized two things: one that he was completely naked, and two his brothers and (Y?N) were naked too. All dog-piled against her. At first he panicked… Did that happen last night? Did they have too much wine? Surely (Y/N) wasn’t going to be okay when she woke up, when she finally realized that each of the Solo’s fucked her ruthlessly. 

Sliding off the couch he stood, readjusting his glasses on his face and taking in the surroundings. The triplet’s clothing were scattered everywhere, there was drool, cum, and lube all over (Y/N) and some on the cushions. Kylo had his arms draped over (Y/N)’s waist, hugging into her, kind of humping her? Maybe he was having a wet dream… Ben was under (Y/N), her naked body molded to his. (Y/N) looked so tired, utterly fucked out, her legs were slightly spread. Giving Matt a glimpse of her swollen pussy lips, still shiny from the lube and cum that had spilled out. She looked so beautiful, peaceful, like she was the happiest girl on earth. Nuzzling into Ben’s shoulder, her face in Kylos bicep. 

Matt sighed, deciding that whatever happened had happened, all he could do was just move on. Kylo seemed to make (Y/N) happy, there was a power dynamic there and it didn’t feel completely right for Matt to fuck her face. Although, fuck it felt good. Her warm throat took all of him, luscious lips wrapped around his length and her tongue oh don’t even get him started. 

He looked down, realizing that he just gave himself a hard-on thinking about her, better get rid of it quickly and maybe grab some breakfast. Gripping his length tightly, he sunk a knee back onto the couch, slowly approaching (Y/N) ass. He groaned, seeing how peaceful she looked, maybe next time she would let him cum in her pussy… spitting on his length he started to stroke himself. Imagining that he was sinking into her, if her throat felt that good her pussy must be divine. He lightly placed his free hand on her cheek, delicately squeezing it and giving the gentlest of smacks. Watching as her supple fresh bounced at each hit. Fuck he was going to paint her back with his cum. Picking up the pace he got as close as he could, her wet pussy being grazed by his balls. One more hard stroke and he came, all over her ass cheeks, some of it hitting Kylo’s arm but that wasn’t his problem. 

Leaning back he looked at the mess he made, now she was marked with all the triplet’s cum. He secretly hoped it would never dry off… 

Matt got up and stretched, feeling ready to scavenge for food in the kitchen. Luckily for him (Y/N) made sure to stock his favorites since he was over a lot to study. Padding into the kitchen he started going through the cabinets, searching for his pop tarts. Trying to make the least amount of noise he popped the blueberry tarts into the toaster, he liked them to be warm when he ate them. Made them feel like more of a meal than a dessert snack. Once they popped out Matt quickly put them on a paper towel, hungrily taking a bite and burning his tongue. “Fuck,” he whispered dropping the pastry, he might have to wait for them to cool down. 

Waltzing back to the living room he stared intently at the tarts, hoping they were already cooled off so he could dig in… when suddenly he ran into a body. 

“Oh my god!”   
“My pop tarts!” 

Looking up Matt locked eyes with Rey. Fucking Rey! He had spaced that she was here, and now she was in the living room fully dressed and seeing him and the rest of the group… 

“Why are you naked?!” She screeched. Shielding her eyes and attempting to back away, unfortunately, she backed right into the couch causing the trio to wake up. 

“Hum-What now?” Kylo shot up, not looking fully awake. 

Rey’s eyes bulge out of her skull, “What the fuck? What happened here?!” 

“Rey,” Matt pleaded, covering his bits with his free hand. “Please calm down.” 

Below Kylo, Ben groaned, causing (Y/N) to flinch awake, “What’s going on…” (Y/N) slurred. Kylo took one look at (Y/N), then down and Ben, fully looking around his shoulder to see Rey covering her eyes, “Oh shit, morning Rey.” 

“Rey?” (Y/N) rubbed her eyes, “What’s going on?” 

“Jesus Christ, everyone cover yourselves!” Rey yelled again, pushing past Matt into the kitchen. “You have 5 minutes to look decent and then I need an explanation!” 

\----- 

You were having the best dream, running around on a beach by the ocean. Prancing through the waves and soaking in the sunshine. It was warm and cozy, it felt like you were truly home. Looking at the shoreline you sighed, never wanting to leave again. 

Behind you, you hear mumbling. A girl's voice, but you couldn’t see where it was coming from… but it was progressively getting louder. Suddenly you fell back in the sand, like you were being shaken by an earthquake, followed by louder male voices. 

You woke up gasping, pushing as hard as you could on Ben’s chest. Thinking you were going to be suffocated by the incoming waves. Blinking hard you tried to take in your surroundings… before you were Kylo and Ben. Both shirtless for some reason, and you were sticky. You couldn't remember why, sitting up on Ben's chest you immediately remembered what had happened last night. Feeling ben’s morning wood pressing into your bare bottom. 

Looking around the room you saw the mess you four made, clothes, lube, and cum were everywhere. Behind the couch, the true horror lied, Matt was hiding his dick with his hand while shielding his red face. Rey was yelling from the kitchen, something about getting dressed? Glancing at your right you were met with Kylo, who was nuzzling his head into your bare shoulder. Leaving you light kisses and mumbling ‘good mornings’. A pair of large hands skated up your hips, gripping into your waist, “Don’t forget about me babygirl.” 

“Oh my god,” you whispered. Quickly you tore Ben's hands off you, launching off of his bare chest and ripping Kylos affection away from you. You hastily tried to get up off the couch, not wanting to be touched as the memories came flooding back to you. 

Of course, as a result of last night's intense ‘pounding’ you stumbled onto the floor and landed right on your sore tailbone. Closing your mouth to cover up a loud screech from the impact, eyes welling up with tears. Looking up at the two seated on the couch, both boys were watching you with worried eyes. Kylo looked like he was ready to pounce on the ground after you, while Ben seemed to lean back to allow his middle sibling access to his ‘girlfriend’. 

Looking up at Kylo you whispered, “Can you help me up please?” 

Kylo scrambled over Ben, pushing him back against the couch in the process, “Of course, Kitten.” 

“Get your ass outta my face Ky,” Ben groaned and threw a couch cushion over his face. 

Kylo hooked his hands under your armpits, lifting you with ease from the floor. Turning you in his arms so that the two of you were chest to chest. In his hold you felt safe, away from the awkward conversation that was waiting for you in the kitchen, and when you finally have to talk to the other two triplets. “Thank you,” you mumbled into Kylo's neck, wrapped your arms around him. 

“You okay?” he whispered into your hair, “Do you wanna go shower?” 

You swallowed, nodding into his skin again. You desperately wanted to wash off the shame from last night. And your body could seriously use a shower, you could feel how sticky you were. Lube was running down your thighs, along with other substances that you didn’t want to think about right now. Kylo swiftly lifted your legs to lock around his hips, grunting at Ben who still laid on the couch, over his shoulder he yelled, “I’m taking her for a shower, so don’t fuckin’ bother us.” 

Matt looked over at the two of you, speaking through his pop tart, “What are we supposed to do down here?” 

“Yeah,” Ben's head shot up, “We all could use a shower.” His eyes fell on the back of your head, “Babygirl can Matty and I join you two lovebirds…” Ben walked in front of Kylo, his hand coming down to caress your ass, “Like we did last night?” 

Kylo shifted you in his arms, “Back off Ben,” he snarled. 

You lifted your head to look at him, “Let’s just go please.”

Ripping you away from Ben's grasp, Kylo took the stairs two at a time. Eager to have you all to himself after sharing you last night. He deposited you on the toilet seat once inside the bathroom. Making sure you were steady enough before turning towards the shower. A moment later the bathroom filled with steam, enveloping your aching muscles, you heard the door shut, assuming Kylo was leaving you alone for a shower. Stepping in you immediately stood under the water, cleansing you of your sins from yesterday. 

Grabbing some of your facewash off the rack, you began scrubbing. You didn’t have the chance to clean off yesterday's makeup, among other things. Stepping out of the stream you scrubbed away, being sure to get the dried mascara that ran down your cheeks. In the middle of your cleansing, the door reopened and shut, a large body climbing into the shower behind you. 

A pair of lips kissed the back of your neck, humming at the simple affection they were giving you. A pair of hands began roaming down your curves, slowly circling your hip bones with rough fingertips. Lips began kissing up your neck, moving ever so slowly towards your earlobe. 

“Stoppit Kylo,” you giggled. 

The hands froze, lips locking around your earlobe, “Are you sure baby?” 

You furrowed your eyebrows, Kylo had never called you baby, but between the water bursting through the showerhead and the humming in your ear, you could’ve heard him wrong. Sighing you allowed him to continue his soft petting. One large hand roaming around to your front, moving down towards your mound. The other hand gripping onto your waist like you were going to slip away. 

“Did you miss me,” he mumbled, beginning to softly grind into you. His cock already hard and sliding between your thighs, grazing your lips with each thrust. Washing your hands in the stream you tried to wipe your eyes clear, the suds getting in your way. “Lean forward baby.” 

Giggling you did what he asked, eager to have Kylo inside your pussy after thoroughly fucking your ass last night. Pushing your hips out, he slid in with little resistance. The stretch and burn from him causing you to wince in pain. “Relax,” he hissed behind you, both hands now on your hips beginning to pick up the pace. Bracing yourself on the tile you pushed back against him, eager to cum this morning now that his cock was stretching you so well. One hand came up to grasp your wet hair, fist-clenching it into a tight ball. 

“Is this what my Babygirl needed?” he groaned out, “To get fucked this morning? Is that why you had an attitude downstairs?”

He started fucking into you hard, skin slapping skin filling the bathroom. Your hair was being yanked so hard, tears were springing from your eyes, brutal thrusts meeting your bruised hips. Behind you, he was roaring as he nearing his release, cock stretching and pummeling into you with no sign of slowing down. All of a sudden the shower curtain was torn off the rail, causing both of you to freeze. 

On the other side stood a very angry Kylo Ren Solo. 

You quickly looked behind you, seeing now that the triplet fucking you into oblivion was none other than Ben Solo. Who was grinning from ear to ear, cock lodged deep inside you as Kylo glared at the two of you. “Well hi baby brother, did you need anything?” 

“Move Ben.” 

Ben started thrusting into you again, stealing the air from your lungs as you watched Kylo’s eyes trail down to where the two were connected. “We’re kinda busy, can you come back later.” 

Kylo started to advance on the two of you, eyes never leaving Ben’s. His left hand shot out and grabbed your upper arm, attempting to yank you out of Ben’s grasp. “Ouch, Kylo!” you squealed. His grip getting tighter and tighter around you. All the while Ben’s nails started digging into your hips, pace getting faster and faster. 

“Get off her Ben,” Kylo stepped into the tub, hand still bruising into your skin. Ben had finally ceased his thrusts, audibly chuckling at how angry his brother was. Kylo ripped you forward, making you lose your balance on the ground, only to be held up by his tight grip around your upper arm. You looked up, seeing both brothers standing face to face, Kylo’s nostrils were flared, jaw clenching and unclenching. Ben’s face was relaxed, almost joyful he got caught, one hand lazily stroking his erection. Reaching for Kylo’s hand you choked, “Ky, I-I didn’t know it was him…” 

Kylo grunted, you weren’t sure if it was in response to you or just a general ‘be quiet’ grunt. Looking down at you, he ran a hand through his hair, before dropping you to the tub floor. The next thing you heard was the sound of Ben’s jaw crushing against Kylos fist. Completely slamming him into the tile back of the shower, sliding down the wall to slump down on the floor. 

“Kylo!" You screeched, rushing over to Ben’s body. He was still breathing, but his eyes were fluttering open and close, groaning as his nose and jaw began to bruise in front of your face. “Why’d you do that?” 

Kylo scoffed above you, “Oh, is he your favorite now? Already had enough of me?” he turned and began storming out of the bathroom. Slamming the door closed, knocking over paintings in the process. What an emotional little shit, you knew last night was a bad idea, Kylo was always one to get protective over you but now he had done it. Quickly you turned off the shower, wrapping yourself in a towel, along with moving Ben in the tub so you could clean the blood. Outside you heard furious yelling in the living room, Kylo was probably screaming at Matt now too. Rolling your eyes, you finished taking care of Ben, “Let’s get you into my bed so you can rest, I’ll send Rey up to take care of you, okay?” 

He gave you a cocky smile, “I’d rather have you.” 

“Shut up Benny,” you smiled, placing a small kiss on his forehead before dashing out of the room. 

As you predicted, Kylo was storming around downstairs. He had torn apart the living room in his rage, poor Matt was trying to diffuse the situation in nothing but his shorts. Once he spied you he gave you a helpless smile, “See look Ky, she came downstairs! She’s not leaving you for Ben! Right?” 

Matt looked so desperate, trying to keep Kylo calm as he paced around the living room. You sighed, pushing past Matt into the kitchen. “Hey Rey, I’m sorry about this morning, but can you do me a favor?” 

Rey laughed, “Sure, but you owe me one.” 

You smiled at her, “Oh, believe me, I know.” you sighed, rubbing a hand through your hair, “Kylo punched Ben, he’s upstairs bleeding in my bed. Can you take care of him while I calm down the raging bull in my living room.” 

“You got it, baby,” she smiled at you and quickly sprinted out of the kitchen, eager to take care of Ben. You huffed, moving back into the main area and stormed up to Kylo. He was seething, fists clenched at his sides, nostrils flaring at every breath, his eyes were so angry. Almost like they were on fire, irises burning through you with his deadly stare. Rolling your eyes you took a chance, grabbing his ear and dragging him out of the room to the backyard. 

“Fuck,” he whined, “Let go of me!” 

You growled at him, “Shut up you baby, and sit down.” 

He glared at you, crossing his arms and huffing as he sunk into the outdoor swing on the patio. Kylo refused to look at you, keeping his eyes on his feet as you stood in front of him. Mirroring him by crossing your arms, “Are you done brooding?” 

He grunted. 

“Are you going to talk to me? Or am I just going to be having a relationship with a wall?” 

Another grunt, followed by a small sniffle. 

“Kylo Ren.” 

“What,” he whined. 

You raised your eyebrows and gestured to upstairs, “Wanna explain what that was about?” 

He swallowed loudly, crossing his arms tighter, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Get out of my house.” 

Kylo looked up at you with big eyes, mouth open like a trout. He quickly stood up, breathing heavily, “What? Why are you kicking me out?” 

“Because I don’t want to deal with a child as a boyfriend,” you turned your body away from him, “Now get out.” 

“Fine!” Kylo huffed, slamming the door back inside. You heard him barking at his brothers, all you could do was collapse in the chair he occupied. Wondering if you brooding dream boy was worth the actual, brooding. 

\-----

Kylo practically snapped his steering wheel in half as he drove Matt and himself home. Ben was being driven home by Rey, who Kylo was going to drop back off at (Y/N)’s house after. Matt just sat there in silence, he was always wary when Kylo got mad. But he never tried to physically challenge him like Ben would, even though he always lost. Soon they all pulled into the driveway, Matt quickly scrambled out. Kylo just sat there, not wanting to help Ben inside, he just was going to wait for Rey in silence. He quickly opened up his phone, wondering is (Y/N) had already apologized to him for kicking him out. It’s not like she meant it, he knew he had scared her when he punched Ben but that was his fault! 

Ben shouldn’t have done that with her, and she should know what Kylo’s voice sounds like. So really they both were in the wrong and Kylo was justified in what he did. The passenger door slamming shut broke him from his monologue, Rey was already seatbelted in and staring out at the windshield. Looking down he saw his phone was empty, not one message from her. Deciding to be petty he opened their conversation. 

'I’m dropping off Rey at your house.' 

He smiled at the cold text, now she had time to think before he came back. Peeling out of the driveway he stared on the road, basking in the silence until Rey had to ruin it, “So you wanna talk about it?” 

“About what.” 

“About how you let your brothers fuck the girl of your dreams, and then got mad at them for doing it?” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Rey laughed, “Come on dude, I saw you all dog-piled on her! You guys obviously had sex, not that I’m judging, but you can’t be mad at her. Especially if you were cool with it when it happened.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes, nervously looking at his phone while at the stoplight. She had read it, but not responded. He groaned, “I caught Ben and her fucking in the shower.” 

Looking over Rey’s face was contorted in an ‘o’ shape, eyebrows raised, “That would explain his broken jaw.” 

Kylo smirked, “And she dared to think he was me! I’m completely different, not some pig that fucks every girl he sees. Plus we don’t even sound alike.” Suddenly Rey smacked Kylo upside the head, “What the fuck Rey-” 

“No, what the fuck to you! You guys are TRIPLETS,” she screeched, “I can barely tell you and Ben apart, aside from your hair lengths. And you all sound EXACTLY alike.” 

“No, we don’t,” Kylo huffed, earning a second smack to the head.

“You need to apologize to her, she told you the truth and you overreacted. Do it or else you’ll have me AND her to answer to.” 

\----- 

You watched Rey climb out of Kylo's car before he quickly spun out of the road. Making it very obvious he wasn’t going to come inside. While they were gone you had cleaned up the house, throwing out bottles, old food, and especially deep cleaning the couch. You also bleached the bloodstains from your bathroom and bedding, Ben must’ve rolled around in it like the little shit he was. 

Rey came in and gave you a big hug, wordlessly comforting you like she was best at. She patted your shoulder, kissing you on the forehead, “I gotta go, see you at school on Monday?” 

“Of course, love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Rey grabbed her bag and walked out with a smile. Leaving you alone with your thoughts, but that was okay. You deserved a long bath and some good food after what you had been through. Physically and emotionally, so you grabbed your laptop and went to your parent’s bathroom. Setting everything up in their jacuzzi tub, and threw in a lavender bath bomb just for the hell of it. Putting on your favorite tv show and settling in with your cup of tea you basked in the comfort. You weren’t entirely sure what you were going to do about Kylo, you still liked him a lot, but he couldn’t be getting so territorial with you. It’s not like people were actually going to harm you, Kylo was huge and terrifying to most people at school. No one would dare overstep any boundaries with you, but the brothers were different. You and Matt were best friends and spent most of your time together. Even though you guys had a night of ‘passion’, it didn’t change how you thought of him. Ben was another story though, he clearly wanted to get a rise out of Kylo, and he wasn’t subtle about it. Maybe you would talk with him after you cleared things up with Kylo. 

Downstairs you heard the front door open and shut, followed by movement that you couldn’t discern. It was probably Rey forgetting something, she did that quite often. However, you could’ve sworn you had locked the front door. Then you heard footsteps coming up the stairs, pausing your laptop you peered out the door, “Hello? Is anyone there?” 

Nothing, just more movement, now aiming at the bathroom. “Ben if you snuck in again I’m going to kill you.” 

The door opened, revealing none other than Kylo. He was dressed in black jeans, his signature boots, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. His hair was swept to the side, and in his hand was a bouquet of pink and lavender flowers. “Hi,” he whispered, staring down at his shoes. You gulped, setting down your mug of tea and leaning against the tub, “Hi.” 

“I,” he cleared his throat, “Brought you these. I thought they were pretty and,” he began rocking back and forth on his feet, “I also thought you would like them.” 

“Thank you,” you whispered, a smile creeping onto your lips. “Is that it?” 

Kylo looked up, eyes widening when he saw that you were covered in bubbles, your hair slicked back, and cheeks rosy from the heat. He cleared his throat again, “Um no, I-I can leave this downstairs for you, or if you don’t like them I can take them back.” 

“Come here Ky,” you motioned to the tub. 

He finally cracked a small smile, “I’ve already showered.” 

“I didn’t mean get in, just come sit please.” 

Kylo walked over, plopping down on the ground, still holding the flowers. You took a closer look at them, they were gorgeous. Dozens of roses, daisies, and peonies, it must’ve cost him a pretty penny. You leaned forward, taking an inhale of their heavenly smell. “I love them. Thank you.” Kylo smiled at you, dropping them in his lap and began messing with his fingers, unsure of what to essay in response. He coughed before looking up at you again, “Did you still want to go to the Museum with me today?” 

You furrowed your brows, “The museum?” 

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I was gonna take you to the art museum for our date.” 

Blushing you smiled, reaching a hand out to take one of his, “Of course I do, but I’ll have to start getting ready.” You squeezed his hand, earning a bigger smile from him, “You don’t have to, I like what you’re wearing already.” 

“Ugh,” you dropped his hand, “Don’t be gross.” 

“What, it’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” he leaned into your face, planting a kiss on your cheek, “You’re still beautiful no matter what.” 

Rolling your eyes you turned your face to look at him, “I’m sorry about this morning, I really didn’t know.” 

“It’s okay, I forgive you,” he coughed again, “And I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have freaked out like that.” 

You smiled, giving him a quick kiss, “Promise me you won’t do that again?” 

Kylo leaned in for another kiss, “I promise, Kitten.”


	7. School Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cough cough* um okay so this chapter has a time skip.   
> also lol... THE AU IS CHANGING bc i’m tired of writing about highschoolers so there will be something different going forward but I will not spoil it for you all.   
> TW: NSFW, violence, domestic violence (i’m so sorry), general smut and dirty talk, self realizations  
> IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY DOMESTIC VIOLENCE PLEASE SKIP AHEAD, THIS CHAPTER GETS INTENSE AND I DONT WANT YOU TO READ IF YOUR IN A BAD MENTAL STATE!   
> i love you all and thank you for supporting me.

You got dressed as fast as you could while Kylo sat on your bed and waited. Playing with the flowers in his lap, or looking at his phone for messages. Walking out of the bathroom he looked up at you, grinning as he saw your outfit. Just a simple flowy dress*, cinched at the waist, covered in small flowers all over the lavender fabric. Setting down the bouquet he got up and cupped your face, placing a sweet kiss on your lips. Staining his own when your glittery lip gloss. “We can’t go anymore.” 

“What,” you pouted, sticking your bottom lip out, “Is the museum closed?” 

“No, you just look so fuckable right now,” his hands slipped down to your hips, pulling you into his own. His arousal was obvious through his jeans, “Gimme another kiss.” 

You placed your hands on his chest, pushed back from his desperate lips, “Come on I got all ready, let’s go.” Kylo kissed your jaw, trailing up to your ear. Growling as his hands thrust your hips harder into him, “Please Kitten, you look good enough to eat.” 

Rolling your eyes, you lifted his head from your neck, “Kylooo I wanna goooo.” 

“Just one taste please? I’ll be good,” he gave you his best puppy eyes, sticking his lip out like you had earlier. “I promise I’ll be a good boy,” he cooed, pulling you in for another kiss. Pulling back you stared, he was being so sweet, and it wasn’t like you didn’t want to have a quick one, but you were supposed to be on your first date. Not rolling around in your best dress. Kylo ran his hands up and down your hips, fingers pinching through the thin fabric, whining as you contemplated. 

Throwing your hands up you sighed, “Fine, just don’t ruin my hair please.” 

“Fuck,” his eyes lit up, pulling you in for a passionate kiss. Lips crushing your own, already breathing heavily, “Fucking bend over,” he pushed you towards the bed, allowing you to lean over the mattress. Sitting up on your forearms and sticking your ass out for him to see, behind you Kylo flipped up your skirt. Groaning at your sheer purple thong you wore underneath, “You’re gonna hold my cum in there throughout our date okay?” 

Smiling, you looked over your shoulder, “Of course baby.” 

Growling he pulled his cock out, hiking up his shirt so it wouldn’t get in the way. His hand pulled aside your panties, revealing your soft pussy. Kylo brought his tip to your sex, gently rubbing up and down to spread your wetness. Pressing your hips back you whined again, “Come on we don’t have all day.” 

“Be patient, I want to savor this,” he smacked your pussy with his cock. Finally lining up and pushing in with a groan, but he also knew you wanted to get out of the house so he immediately started fucking you hard. 

Balls smacking into your clit with every thrust, pussy squelching with each pull of your slick pouring out. You let your head fall back, moaning at the unbelievable pleasure that was Kylo’s cock. “Look at you, fucking taking me so well. You miss my cock in your perfect pussy?” 

“Yes,” you moaned, closing your eyes in bliss, “I love your cock baby!” 

“Fuck-I’m never gonna let Ben inside you again,” he sneered, giving you a hard thrust, “He doesn’t deserve this, your mine.” He looked down at your swallowing him inside you, “Fucking perfect little hole, does your asshole miss me too-it-fucking swallowed me last night.” Clenching around him at the thought, he stretched you so well last night, the memory causing you to tip over the edge. Convulsing forward onto your mattress as your pussy clamped onto him, “Kylo FUCK!” 

“That’s it,” he growled, “Fucking cum on me.” A few more thrusts and he stilled, letting out a gasp as he emptied inside you. Hands placed on your back as he slowly pulled out to look at the mess he made. Cum softly sliding out of you, your poor swollen lips trying to keep as much of it as possible. Kylo chuckled, pushing your panties back on and giving you a soft pat as you sat up. Smoothing out your dress, his hand coming up to brush the hair from your face. Smiling at him you gave a chaste kiss, “You owe me ice cream now.” 

\-----

The museum was beautiful, but all Kylo could focus on was you. How excited you got looking at the paintings, how you explained the types of brush strokes they used. But he didn’t care, just nodded his head as you spewed out facts he would never remember. All he could think about was you, how you were the most beautiful thing in the entire place. 

He followed you around as you mused, making him regret every moment he had upset you over the past 24 hours. How could he do that? You were the most precious thing in the world to him, and right now he needed to make you his. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” he blurted out, interrupting your talk about Claude Monet. 

You looked at him confused, “What are you talking about, of course, I’m your girlfriend.” She smiled at him, waving her hand back at the painting. Kylo cut you off again, “I know but I mean officially. Please?” 

You laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek, “Yes weirdo, I’ll be your girlfriend. Now come on I want to look at the Van Gogh exhibit before dinner.” 

\-----

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and suddenly it was November. You had Kylo had been going strong, only a few times you thought it was over due to petty arguments. He still had issues with you being around other men, but he assured you that he trusted you, not them. But you kept dismissing it, because he made you happy, and it was fun having a boyfriend everyone was scared of. They didn’t see him for the snuggly baby he was around you, instead he was known for being the school menace. His most recent escapade happened in the weight room, a new student had whistled at you while dropping off Kylo’s water bottle and before you could even stop him he had broken the kid’s femur. A femur, the toughest bone in the body to break, but you watched it happen, stuck in place from the horror. Kylo got in so much trouble, he was taken to juvie for a few weeks too, you were surprised he wasn’t tried as an adult but he was still 17. 

Leia was furious with him, scolding him about his temper. She even tried to force him to go to therapy to work out his issues. It got so bad that she had taken away his phone, car and banned him from seeing his friends. Ben and Matt didn’t know what to do, the more Kylo got in trouble, the more they tried to calm him. But he was getting worse, unstable almost, not to the point where you were worried about your safety. The boys were always wary of leaving you alone with him now, there had been a nasty rumor going around at school that Kylo had beat you in the parking lot. 

Completely false, and when you heard it you flipped out. Punching the person who told you about it, giving up the name of the liar, Bazine. Which was typical, but now everyone thought you and Kylo were crazy. Even Rey had started to become suspicious of you two. 

But you were happy. And so was Kylo. 

You pulled up to the Solo house, the autumn trees bare. Leaves piled up around the yard, some in strangely large hills which you assumed were the boys doing. Knocking on the door you were greeted by Han, “Well hey, coming to see your monster?” 

Giggling you gave him a quick hug, “He’s not a monster.” Behind you, Han chuckled, “He’s upstairs, Ben and Matt are playing games down here.” 

“Thank you!” 

You swung by the ‘rec-room’, “Hey boys,” greeted by groans from them both. Eyes glued to the screen, both perched in their bean bags, way too close to the TV. Smiling you climbed up the stairs, practically skipping down the hallway to Kylo’s room. Just as you were about to knock you heard commotion, sounding like Kylo was yelling at someone. But you couldn’t hear another voice, pressing your ear to the wood you tried to listen in. The voice coming to a stop, footsteps across the room, suddenly the door swung open to reveal a very sweaty and angry Kylo. 

“Stop fuckin spying on me-,” his face softened seeing you, “Oh, hi kitten. I didn’t know you were coming.” Stepping aside he ushered you into his room, inside was a mess. Normally Kylo kept everything straight and clean, his OCD tendencies forbade him from even leaving a bed unmade. But this looked like a tornado had hit, his clothes thrown places, his window open and some sort of rope hanging by it (probably made from towels), along with his backpack thrown all over. Kylo shut the door and ran a hand through his hair, “What-what are you doing here?” 

“I just came to see you, I missed you,” leaning in you placed a kiss on his mouth. Normally he would press into you. So eager for the touch, almost like he had never felt you before. But it was different today, he hadn’t even moved his mouth, stepping past you and looking around the room like there was something he was trying to catch. “You okay Ky?” 

“What,” he raised his head, “Yes. I’m fine.” 

“You don’t look fine,” you moved towards him cautiously, “Have you been sleeping at all?” Kylo nodded, beginning to bite his nails as his eyes searched the room. You snatched his hand from his mouth, looking at him with worried eyes. Below you, you saw the scrawled out papers. His handwriting littering most of them, but hidden in the piles were college applications and letters. Maybe he was jittery because it was time to think of his future, many recruiters had pulled him aside at practice. Talking about what they could offer him with schooling but he never talked about it with you. 

“Hey,” you grabbed onto his face, “What’s going on?” He still wouldn’t look at you, pulling his face away. “Kylo, talk to me.” He spun around, looking at you with wild eyes, practically foaming at the mouth. 

“I love you.” 

His hands balled into fists by his sides, shaking as he waited for your response. Your throat was bone dry, you couldn’t say anything to him. You didn’t love him, not fully, you loved your relationship but you were young and he was leaving for college. It just wasn’t smart, but he just was looking at you. Like he was going to die if you didn’t say anything. 

“What,” you squeaked out. 

Stepping in front of you he grabbed your shoulders, shaking you, “I said I fucking love you.” 

“Kylo…” 

Quickly he spun around, letting out a feral scream. Veins bulging out of his neck and forehead, he grabbed anything, anything he could get his hands on. Smashing it to the ground, ripping apart sheets, screaming like you had stabbed him. 

“Please Kylo…” 

He turned to you, hands clutching a photo frame. It was of the two of you at a swim meet, he had picked you up in joy when you had broken another record. Both of you were smiling at each other, the camera flashing at just the right moment to capture the memory. “You don’t love me,” he snarled. 

“Wait,-” 

“You little bitch,” he screamed, smashing the picture with his bare hands. He advanced on you, spitting onto your face as he cried, “How dare you! After everything I’ve done!” 

You buried your face in your hands, crying into them, “I’m not ready! We are still young and we have our whole lives… it's too soon!” 

“FUCK YOU!” 

Kylo shoved you to the floor, running past you to grab more things to smash. But you couldn’t move, terrified from his screaming. He sounded like a feral animal, a monster. Just like they said. You sobbed into your hands, “Please Kylo PLEASE STOP!” 

His feet came in front of you again, hands wrenching you up to his snarling face. Right hand closing around your throat, unrelenting in pressure. He wanted you to hurt, to struggle for breath, if he couldn’t have you no one could. You clawed at him, kicking and screaming as he lifted you into the air. 

“If I ever see you again, I’ll fucking kill you.” 

And with that, he stormed over to his door, ripped it open, and slammed you into the ground with his hand still on your throat. Vision blurred, you gasped for air, slowly touching your forehead since it had begun throbbing. Pulling it away you sobbed, your forehead was hemorrhaging blood. You scrambled to your feet, running down the hallway. All you could hear were screams and more shattering, Leia and Han were standing in the entryway, looking at you confused. Ben and Matt had finally left their video game to see you, crying as you pushed past everyone. Slamming the front door behind you, not wanting to see any of the Solo’s, you just wanted to be safe. 

You don’t remember how fast you drove home that day, or walking into your home. Eating dinner, taking a shower, nothing stayed. The only thing you remember is standing in front of the mirror, dead eyes staring at the gash on the side of your face and the bruise blooming under your cheek. Your neck had a perfect handprint of Kylo’s palm, melting into your skin, his grip could’ve killed you. 

He wanted to kill you. 

A true monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsie 
> 
> sorry but kylo ren is going through some shit.


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unwelcome reconnection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello... yes it’s time for another update... Now, the AU has been altered. But we are still in the same storyline, this chapter contains no smut but there is a lot of plot set up for the next few chapters. Don’t you fuckin’ worry, we will be banging and loving each boy (Kylo is my bias fave so sorry). 
> 
> Now if you didn’t read the last chapter this is going to be confusing so I do recommend backtracking. 
> 
> TW: Violence mentions, NSFW (implied), daddy kink?! 
> 
> ALSO THERE IS A SURPRISE GUEST FROM ANOTHER ADAM DRIVER CHARACTER.

It had been three years since you had seen any of the Solo’s. 

The day after Kylo told you he loved you, and you subsequently denied that love, they didn’t show up for school. You remember panicking when you couldn’t get a hold of them, not even Matt… 

Each time you called it would say, “We’re sorry, the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.” 

But it’s okay. 

You survived, it's not like anything was going to happen in the long run with Kylo anyway… The worst part was just the loss. No messages, no mail, no nothing. You even went as far as to drive to their home but there was a for sale sign in the front yard. No amount of research could tell you what happened to Leia, and not even calling Han’s work told you anything. 

It’s like they never existed. 

But you were okay. 

Better than okay! You had graduated with honors, got into a college all the way across the country, and you were in your dream program as a sophomore. Which was definitely unheard of, and on top of that, you were a student-athlete! Nothing could be better. 

It was the first day of the new semester, you had bolted from your morning workout back to your dorm. You shared a four-person apartment with your teammates; Kelsey, Anna, and even Rey was there. You had thrown on a semi-skimpy first-day outfit, you had a date after the afternoon practice and he wasn’t a man who wanted to be kept waiting. You chose a long-sleeve black crop top, paired with a plaid mini skirt, kinda a play on the ‘school girl’ vibe. Topped off with your signature Birkenstocks and your hair in a messy, yet playful bun. 

You managed to look decent even after showering in the locker rooms and now had a 40-minute window to grab some coffee from the student union building. Listening to music through your headphones, calming yourself for the intense class load you had this year. Once at the front of the line you ordered from the barista, a tall iced chai tea. She smiled and even recognized you from last year, giving you a discount since you were one of her favorites. 

Standing by the pickup area you were messing around on your phone. Since graduating you had gotten a new number and were now a very popular ‘insta-athlete’. Which was just code for the sponsorships the team got went on your Instagram, getting you praise from all around the world. 

“Chai tea for (Y/N)!” 

You looked up and took the coffee. Smiling at the man who made it. You were walking away, glancing back at your phone because fuck, you were addicted to it. 

“(Y/N)?” 

A familiar voice. One you hadn’t heard in years. 

“(Y/N)! It is you oh my god!” 

You looked up and froze. No more than 10 feet in front of you was Matt Solo. He was smiling and rushing over to be in front of you. Looking as handsome as ever, boy did he fucking grow up. He was even taller, and he had bulked out too. He was wearing his signature glasses, along with a weird blue and orange combo t-shirt, and khaki pants. He was staring at you with a big toothy grin, the trademark Solo smirk. 

It was like all the blood was rushing to your ears, you felt like you couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t blink, there was no way this was happening. They were gone, out of your life. All of them, and they had made sure of it too. You were opening and closing your mouth like a fish, unable to process what was happening. 

Your grip on the cup went slack and down went your chai tea, all over yours and Matt's shoes. 

“Oh shit,” he jumped back. 

“Matt?” you whispered out, not realizing the mess you just made. 

“(Y/N), I’m so sorry, here let's clean this up,” Matt was bending over, already picking up your cup and dumping the remains in the trash can. “I can get you a new one.” 

“Matt?” 

“Yes, (Y/N), it’s Matt,” he smiled again. He was still looking at you, seeming to not understand how weird this moment was…   
The last time you saw any of them was with Kylo and he told you… No Matt is not Kylo. You aren’t going to let that horrible man ruin Matt for you. It wasn’t his fault, none of this was. Well, actually he could’ve contacted you but… 

“Hey,” his smile dropped, “Are you okay?” 

“What?” 

“(Y/N), are you sick, do I need to take you to the doctor’s office?” he was growing deeply concerned with your lack of response. Moving towards you and reaching for your upper arm, but you flinched away immediately. Fearing that you would shatter right in front of him and everyone else in the student union. 

“No, I’m,” you swallowed back your tears, “I’m fine. Nice to see you, Matt.” Quickly you turned around, anxious to avoid any more confrontation. The last thing you needed was to see Ben and Kylo closing in on you. 

“Wait, can’t we talk? I haven’t seen you in forever.” 

You glared at him, ripping his grasp on your wrist, “It’s been 3 years Matt.” 

He pulled his hand back, looking at you sheepishly, “Yeah… about that… look I’m sorry-” 

“Don’t.” You closed your eyes in annoyance, “I don’t need your apologies. It was a long time ago.” 

Matt scratched the back of his neck, “Okay, well I didn’t know you ended up going here!” 

“Yeah.” 

“I just transferred here, in the Computer Engineering program, are you still swimming?” 

You tried to give him your best ‘fake smile’, “Yeah, I actually am swimming on the team here. Practice just started again last week.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s really cool!” 

You swallowed, decided you better just grin and bear it. Clearly Matt wanted to talk to you, and he was at one point your best friend. “What about you, what are you doing all the way in California?” 

“Oh,” he smiled, “Like I said I just transferred, me, Ben and Kylo.” 

You cringed, fuck now for sure they would find you. 

“Um, let’s see, oh! I’m not swimming anymore but that’s okay. I got burnt out after graduation and just decided to keep it as a hobby.” 

“Oh well that’s still cool, I’m happy for you Matt.” You looked down at your phone, someone was calling. “Hold on one sec, I gotta take this.” You held it up to your ear, ready to throw on a persona for the person on the other line. “Hey, Daddy.” 

“There y’ are,” he cooed through the phone. God how you hated his accent, but this is what he paid you for. To be his little sweetheart, and the money was too good to pass up. It also didn’t help that he was huge, like a fucking redwood tree. 

“Sorry daddy, I was getting coffee before running to class.” 

“S’lright baby. Don’t forget I’m pickin’ y’ up after practice. So don’ be takin’ too long. Y’ know I don’t like to wait.” 

“Of course, I’m done at 6.”

“Okay, bye now babygirl.” 

You sucked in a big breath and spoke through your teeth, “Bye Big Daddy, I can’t wait.” Hanging up quickly, you threw your phone into your bag, anxious to get away from that part of your life. 

“You still talk to your dad?” Matt looked at you questionably, “I thought you hated him, both your parents.” 

“Yup,” you gulped, “Anyway, it’s been great chatting. But I have to run.” 

“Wait, what classes do you have? I’m still taking a couple of gen-eds so maybe we are in one together!” 

You begrudgingly lifted your phone again, pulling up your class schedule and showing it to Matt. He read it over carefully before breaking out into a grin. “Hey, we have business stats together! That’s great! We can sit next to each other, and Ben’s in it too.” 

You locked your phone quickly, stepping back from his happiness. “Uh, yeah maybe,” you sighed, “Look I uh, it’s been great. But could we maybe not tell your brothers that you saw me? Like for a little while?” 

He looked at you confused, “Why not? They’ll be so happy to see you!” 

You bit your lip, unsure of what to say. Now you were 100% sure Kylo hadn’t told him what had happened, and you weren’t ready for a ‘reunion’ with Ben. You looked over his shoulder, ready to bolt at the sight of their black hair. “Do you have the same number? I’ll text you and we can set up study dates, I remember how horrible you were with math,” Matt chuckled, staring down at his phone and pulling up your contact. 

“Uh no,” you spit out, “I changed it after high school. Here,” you held out your hand for his phone, “I’ll put my new one in.” 

Sadly, you saw the nickname on his phone never changed. It was still ‘Princess’ from all those years ago. You sniffed back a sob, deleting your old number, and the nickname too before handing it back. “Okay, well see ya later!” 

\-----

You practically sprinted out of the student union, hoofing it to your first class. Since you were a general business major you had to take a lot of boring statistics classes. Your first one of the semester was Personal Finance, it was surely going to be a rough start. Jogging down the stairs to the basement, you were met with a swarm of other college students. Taking a deep breath and smoothing out your skirt you slapped on your trademark smile and approached. A handful of friends from last year were there, some football players, some old classmates, some randoms from parties who recognized you. All of you were chatting in a circle, when you heard a door slam to your left. 

Glancing over your heart stopped. 

Walking out of the room was none other than Kylo Ren Solo. 

He was humongous, dominating the space the moment he stepped into it. He was even bigger than you remembered, still rippling with muscle mass. He had on a black sweater, fitted around his biceps, that hung low past his waist. He paired them with black pants, possibly workout pants but you couldn’t tell from where you were standing, along with black boots. Looking back at his face you noticed something new, he had a huge scar across his cheek and eye, marring the side of his perfect face. 

Kylo was sweaty, far sweatier than he should be in an all-black outfit at the beginning of fall. The door behind him opened and closed again, out came a girl. She had the stupidest look on her face, her hair significantly fucked up and suddenly you vomited. 

They had just fucked in that classroom. Kylo had just FUCKED some random girl in a classroom and was now walking down the hall to you. 

Everyone stepped back from you, your chai tea now all over the floor. You couldn’t break away from staring at him, and the commotion from your sickness caught his attention. Your eyes met and you vomited again. 

He was staring right at you, halted in the hallway. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched at the sight of you. 

“If I ever see you again, I’ll fucking kill you.” 

His voice echoed in your head. Bringing you back to the REAL last moment you had spoken. He had completely changed when you said you weren’t ready to love him, completely denying his declaration of love and admiration. His eyes had gone dark, jaw shut tight, stepping away from you, he lowered his head and suddenly he screamed. Turning on his heel and tearing down anything in his path, throwing, ripping, punching anything he could get his hands on while you huddled in fear. Once he heard you let out a sob he whipped around, eyes bloodshot from anger and tears. Kylo had rushed up to you, grabbed you by the throat, and brought your face to his. He hissed at you through his teeth, spitting all over your tear-soaked face when he told you. 

You vomited again, snapping back to reality. One of your friends suddenly was rushing you towards the bathroom. Pushing you inside and away from the mess that you made. In the bathroom she wiped your face, telling you “Everythings gonna be okay, did you have some bad food at breakfast?” not understanding that you threw up because of him. 

Collecting yourself once again, swishing around some mouthwash from your purse you walked back out, eager to just move on with your life. Everyone had moved away from your accident, once seeing you they asked if you were okay and you assured them you were just fine. 

Standing in the corner was Kylo, arms crossed. Staring at you unblinking, as if he were challenging you to say something, anything to him. You didn’t even try to look at him, redirecting your attention to the huddle. “Are you sure you're okay? I can take notes for you if not,” sweet Kelsey spoke in your ear. Visibly worried about your state of health. 

“No no, I’m fine,” you shook your head, “just tired is all.” 

“Okay…” she sighed, “Oh my god who is that?” Her eyes widened, you didn’t even have to look to know she was talking about Kylo. “Jesus he’s huge, (Y/N),” she nudged you, “He’s looking at you, maybe he likes you! Ugh you’re so lucky always getting such attractive men-,”

“Uh-huh, I’m good. Already got a man.” You flashed back to Big Daddy. He had told you the night you had met that ‘under no circumstances is he to share you’. Which wasn’t unheard of in a sugar baby situation, but it felt like it was just because he was super controlling. 

The doors to your class opened, the last session leaving. You and Kelsey slid in, getting seats near the front row. You were very conscious of the eyes boring into the back of your skull as you sat down. Determined to try and stay away from his line of sight the remainder of class. 

\----- 

Kylo wasn’t expecting to see her. 

He wasn’t expecting to see her here, of all places. In the basement after fucking some random Tinder slut, and he certainly was not expecting her to throw up at the sight of him. 

It’s not like she had any reason to, he could barely remember the last time he saw her, he had spent so many years apart from her. It’s not like she was important to him or anything, no she was making it a bigger deal by drawing the attention like that. Typical woman. 

Kylo sunk into his seat in the back, next to his weightlifting buddies Ushar and Kuruk. He whipped out his phone once he was sure that (Y/N) wouldn’t be sitting near to him. Pulling up his group chat with Ben and Matt. 

'You won’t believe who is in my Finance class. Fucking (Y/N) (Y/L/N).'

Ben was the first to respond. 

'Ah, no way? That’s insane! I bet she is looking hot as hell now.'

Kylo rolled his eyes, typical. Ben didn’t care about his breakup with (Y/N), he just cared about his next fuck. Not like Kylo was any better, just more subtle. It wasn’t enough that Ben wasn’t her boyfriend and now he was going to rain on Kylo’s territory all over again… No. No, (Y/N) is not his, hasn’t been for a while. Maybe she never was, not like it hurt Kylo. He was fine, hadn’t even thought about her everyday in the last 3 years and 6 months. 

Not a single bit. 

Matt texted finally. 

'Yeah, I saw her in the SUB today. She looked great, a lot different. I barely recognized her aside from her backpack being the same color. She was really jittery though, dropping her drink when she saw me. '

Kylo furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding why she would freak out about seeing him and also Matt. 

'Why didn’t you tell us you saw her?'

'Yeah Matty, tryna swoop in after all these years? '

Kylo laughed at that, actually laughed out loud. Quickly trying to cover it with a cough as the lecturer glared at him from her podium. 

'She asked me not to. Like I said she was real jittery, but she talked to me. Which was good progress, I think she is upset that we ghosted…' 

He groaned, of course, she was rude to Matt. Typical of her, it’s not like they asked to shut her off. More like Leia freaked out on Kylo for wrecking the house… blaming it on the environment he was in at school. His friends were ‘too much’ and making him ‘unhinged’. She just up and moved everyone away hoping that Kylo would get better. Forcing him into anger management, and therapy all throughout his senior year. It did nothing but make him colder, angrier, burning with rage about the loss of his home. And then the accident happened… 

'That’s weird. Whatever, I’m sure Ky and I will see her tonight when we try out for the team. I’m sure she’s the ‘star’ of the show. '

Kylo hummed in agreement. He had no doubt that she was swimming here, she still had her old swim backpack on. Buttons and all, showing off her talents and achievements throughout the years. She will probably flip a lid when they show up tonight but it’s not like she owns the team, they were invited to try out. They have every right to be there. 

He sighed, finally closing his phone and bringing his attention to the class. The professor was droning on about the syllabus and what to expect out of the year, stupid shit that didn’t matter. Not that Kylo ever took notes, not once in his college career had he done that. Just retaining things to his memory, and he was an excellent test taker, so it was easy to coast. 

The professor’s words were floating in one ear and out the other, Kylo took the time to survey the class. His eyes immediately found her head. She had certainly changed her appearance, her hair was shorter. It was also a different color, and she styled it differently now. Her ears now had many piercings, and she even sported some cool looking tattoos. Not that he was paying that close attention to her. 

Kylo watched her fidget in her chair, smiling at her friends next to her. Taking diligent notes about nonsense, she had no cares in the world. Oh, what he wouldn’t do to just pull her hair out of her bun and run his fingers through it. It was probably still so soft and smelled like coconuts from her shampoo-. 

He pulled his eyes from her, no. He didn’t care about her, and hadn't for a long time. What she did was unforgivable, that was clearly why she panicked when seeing him. Kylo sighed, bringing his eyes back to her hair, daydreaming of how he used to play with it. 

\----- 

Finance went by so slowly, you never thought you were going to get out of there. When your professor finally said goodbye you had scrambled to pack as quickly as you could. Anxious to get out of the predator’s line of sight. 

This place used to be your safe haven, away from parents, old friends, and the memories of that day. And now it was tainted, rotten meat left out too long on the counter. No longer did you feel like you were welcome at your college. The one you fought to be in, it was the whole reason you became a sugar baby, they helped pay for your school. Where the scholarship wouldn’t, Big Daddy swooped in. 

Truly he was a knight in shining armor, maybe if he was understanding tonight you could cry about all this to him. Although he is a weird controlling man, he seems to have gotten a soft spot for you, which is nice since you don’t really have any men in your life that you trust. No one could compare to the hole the Solo’s had left in your heart, all of them abandoning you… like you were nothing. 

Racing out of the lecture hall you made sure to not look at Kylo, still sitting in his chair. Arms crossed and scowl on his face, waiting for everyone else to leave first. You held your breath when you passed him, half expecting his hand to shoot out and grab you. Yank you down to his eye line and tear you to pieces for breaking the understanding he screamed at you. 

Once you were outside you relaxed, already feeling better from being away from that man. You had nothing else to fear, maybe you could look into taking the class online. That way you could avoid him 100%. Your thoughts drifted to that idea while you walked to stats. How nice it would be not to rush after morning practice to look presentable, and also not look at his face every other day. 

You burst into the classroom, much smaller size than your last class. Instantly your face dropped, staring back at you was Ben Solo. He had a huge grin on his face, revealing his crooked, but sparkly teeth. Next to him was Matt, who noticed Ben staring at something. He turned, his eyes lighting up once seeing you. “(Y/N)! I was just about to text you, we saved you a seat.” 

Ben pushed out a chair from in front of him, “Hey babygirl, long time no see.” 

You cringed, that nickname used to be so cute. But now it was tainted, like the school. Maybe that wasn’t the problem… maybe you were the tainted one. It’s the only explanation that made sense, there was no real reason as to why your parents hated you, your best friends abandoned you, your boyfriend threatened to kill you, and now why you had to seek comfort from an older man so you could pay bills. 

That was the reason. 

You were tainted. 

You tainted everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA you're welcome. the angst train leaving the station.


	9. Rotten Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college with the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS yes im still writing my fics, so sorry about the delay. ive been swept up with doing oneshots but i havent forgotten about my triplets. 
> 
> TW/CW: Daddy kink, triplets are assholes, NSFW, Big daddy is a good guy but you know hes paying us because hes a sugar daddy so he gets what he wants. 
> 
> is big daddy Clyde? ILL NEVER TELL.

You had managed to get Ben off your back, avoiding his questions and overly friendly touches. It was like nothing had happened in his eyes, that it was okay to try and scale the walls you built up. Matt however gave you space, you were thankful he hadn’t also turned rotten like his brothers. He was always the one you could count on.

After class you had sprinted to the gym, ready to get on with your day at work before practice. You had picked up work as a personal trainer just in the gaps of your schedule. Plus it got you out of dry land practices because your coach didn’t want you to overwork yourself. 

Everything was going smoothly, none of the triplets showed up. Which you were heavily thankful for, almost expecting to see Kylo in the weights area when you brought a client there but no. It was bare, maybe he had a home gym. They were wealthy enough to have that in a college house. 

You had finished your shift, daydreaming about your moments with the triplets. All the good times you shared, especially with Kylo. He used to be so amazing, and thoughtful. Nothing was wrong with him while the two of you were together, but it soured along with everything else in your life. 

Changing in the locker room, you and your teammates chatted about your classes. Thankful for the much-needed distraction from your horrible day. All of you walked out on the deck setting your bags down. These were the moments you loved, just hanging out with friends. Rey was happy and smiling about her day, telling you about how she and her boyfriend had a bunch of classes together. You could really tell that they were in love, she had hit the jackpot. Finn was so nice to her, and the rest of Rey’s friends, always including you in their little at-home dates. Making sure no one felt left behind.

Climbing into your lane you were surprised to see that your coach wasn’t on deck. Everyone was just huddled in their respective lanes. Waiting to be told what the warm-up was, it wasn’t like Coach Grievous to make you guys wait… 

Grievous burst out of his office, holding a folder in his hand, whistle in his mouth, “Alright,” he coughed, “Get in the water, we have a 750 warm-up.” 

You sighed, it was always hard to get going with how many people were in your lane. But that’s what you get when you go to a college that wants athletes. 

“Oh sorry,” Grievous whistled again, “Before I forget we have two recruits with us today.” 

Behind him came two men, both shirtless. One with a scowl, one with a huge grin. Both of them are looking straight at you. “This is Kylo Ren Solo, and Ben Solo. Just came here from Boston University.” 

Oh, how they had changed. They used to look so similar, both of them with black hair, Ben with bangs, and Kylo used to sweep his back. But now they didn’t even look like triplets, unless you saw them from afar. Now Ben had facial hair, a goatee mustache combo, still sporting the forehead bangs. But Kylo was much different, his aura had changed, he seemed even less of a person. Like he was hollow, his eyes didn’t hold the same color they used to, a shadow of the man you once knew. He was riddled with scars, marring his once-perfect skin with memoirs of violence. He was still beautiful, but it was jarring to see how different he looked. 

Both of them waved at the team, Ben making a big show about how he and Kylo were triplets. Winking at every girl, introducing himself personally so they would swoon and fall in love. Kylo didn’t even bother, ignoring every person that said hello, only focusing on getting in the water. Next to you, Rey was shaking your shoulders, “(Y/N), did you know they were coming?” 

You lazily looked at her from over your shoulder, “No,” whimpering into her touch. Although you hadn’t told Rey the whole story, she knew something bad had happened. Her suspicions only got worse when the Solo’s disappeared. But she never pushed, just allowed you to mourn them like it was a death. 

She held you in her arms, shielding you from the prying stares, “Are you gonna be okay?” 

“I don’t know,” you whispered. 

Rey pulled back and looked at you with caring eyes, “Why don’t you sit out, I’m sure Grievous won’t fight you on it. Just say you got your period or something.” 

You giggled, it didn’t sound like a bad idea. That way you could sit on the bleachers and be in control of when they stared at you, maybe even get a glimpse of how well they swam now. “Okay.”

Waiting until the team started to warm-up you climbed out of the pool. Grievous paid you no mind, especially after the period lie. Telling you it was alright if you left early. You wrapped yourself up in your parka and towel, sitting cross-legged on the benches. Pulling out your phone you called Big Daddy. 

“Babygirl aren’t y’ supposed to be swimmin’ right now?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I wasn’t feeling too good,” you coughed, “Do you think you could pick me up early?” 

Some muffled noises came through the phone, “Sure baby, I’ll be there in a little.” 

You ended the call, clutching your phone to your chest. Watching the lanes, it was obvious that the boys still had it. Gliding past everyone else that dared to swim in front of them. Kylo was leading the pack, Ben right behind him, almost lapping some people. You recalled a time Kylo had tried to lap you, right after you two had slept together for the first time. He was so cute and silly with you that day, making a point to touch and caress you to show his affection. Not to mention the parking lot sex, the thought of it sent a jolt of pleasure to your cunt and a bit of shame to your belly. You and he sure weren’t careful, practically pouncing on one another whenever you had the chance. Even Ben would join in if Kylo allowed, which were rare but fuck they were magnificent… being loved by two or three men at the same time. Devotion oozing from their pores. 

Snapping back to reality you watched everyone finish the set, waiting patiently for Grievous to instruct. You tried to not notice that the boys were watching you from their lane. Barely worn out from their long 750, probably wondering why you were on the bench. Suddenly someone cleared their throat from the doorway, in peaked Big Daddy himself. 

Usually, he waited outside for you but not today, he probably could tell on the phone that you were anxious about something. Unfortunately, he chose the exact moment that everyone was quiet to barge into practice. All eyes were on this strange man walking towards you, no one moving a muscle. 

“Can I help you with something,” Grievous called out. 

He shook his head, “No sir, just pickin’ this girl up.” He motioned to you, smiling at the attention he was bringing you. “Y’ ready baby?” 

You huffed, not breaking eye contact with him, “Yup, can you carry my bag?” 

“Sure thing,” he bent down to take your swim bag, securing it on his left arm which housed his metal prosthetic. It was probably one of the most obvious reasons why he was a sugar daddy, he seemed to think that he had to buy love because he didn’t have both hands. Although you always assured him that was not the case, he was a charming man, sweet in his own way. But he also paid you to say those things, so he took them with a grain of salt. 

Grievous had started talking again, demanding the team to listen to him while he wrote out the set. Everyone except two pairs of eyes were watching him. Those two eyes were staring intently on Big Daddy. Taking deep breaths, you could practically taste the emotions rolling off them just at the sight of this man douting on you. Smiling you slipped on your shoes and followed Big Daddy outside, ready to get to his house and shower. 

\----- 

The drive to his house was long, he lived far away from campus. In a rich neighborhood but you wouldn’t be able to tell that by the outside of his house. It was a flat, ranch-style house. With plenty of trees and greenery, a pool in the backyard, and a couple of labs running around. Inside however was like a southern paradise. Everything was covered in soft blankets, antique furniture, and a huge library. His bed was even a California king, which came in handy since you usually spent your time getting fucked into it. 

Once you arrived, Big Daddy hopped out of his car, grabbing your bag, and walked through the garage. He didn’t even wait for you, which was odd. Maybe he could tell something was up, he wasn’t a big fan of other men preying on you. It was against his many rules for you to fuck around, but you couldn’t help it if the Solo boys stared at him when he made a scene picking you up. 

You sighed, climbing out and shuffling inside, not seeing Big Daddy anywhere. You were so tired, and still a little damp from the pool. All you wanted was to sleep and cry. The weight of everything that happened today was starting to bear down on you. Every footstep farther down the hallway felt like a dagger was being driven farther and farther into your heart. Sniffing away a few tears you leaned on the wall, desperate for any support. 

“What are y’ doin’ down there?” Big Daddy boomed from the kitchen. You heard his boots clinking on the hardwood towards where you were leaned over. “What’s all this? 

You tried to collect yourself, pushing off the wall and wiping your eyes and nose on your sleeve. “It’s nothing, sorry-,” 

“It’s not nothin’ babydoll,” he placed an arm around your waist. Pulling you into his warm embrace, “Why don’ y’ tell yer Daddy what’s goin’ on.” 

Sighing you looked up at him, more tears welling in your eyes, and his hand came up to caress your cheek. Trying to speak, you choked out a sob, collapsing into his chest. Big Daddy did nothing, just stood there rigid as you wailed, he wasn’t an emotional man and he usually wouldn’t put up with your bad attitudes. The only time he allowed your tears was when you were choking on his cock. He pushed you back, “I can’t help y’ if y’ don’ tell me what's happened?” 

Nodding you closed your eyes, “I’m sorry, it’s just these guys. I haven’t seen them in years and now.-” 

His hand gripped onto your shoulder, “Now what did I say about boys?” Lips drawn into a tight scowl, Big Daddy probably thought you had cheated on him. “Not like that, I promise. I’m sorry,” you blabbed. Bringing your hands up to his face and kissing his beard as an apology. 

“I’m sorry Daddy, there’s no one I want more than you,” you cooed, scratching under his chin like he liked. But Big Daddy didn’t move, eyes searching yours to catch you in a lie. You couldn’t afford him to leave you, especially over the petty Solos. No, you needed him to know that you weren’t going anywhere. “Please Daddy, it’s nothing,” you kissed him again, “Can we go lay down? I’m so tired.” He mumbled and walked off, leading the way to the bedroom. You wiped your face once more, padding off towards the door he disappeared in. 

Inside he was already shirtless, working his boots off along with his belt. Prosthetic sitting on the nightstand like normal. You shrugged off your parka, allowing it to plop on the floor before tugging off your wet swimsuit. Skin erupting in goosebumps once you were bare to the dimly lit room. You wished you were taking a shower but instead you had to stroke his ego. Pants falling on the floor as he walked in front of you, his hand skimming up your naked flesh. Pinching each of your puckered nipples as he scanned your body. Big Daddy grabbed one of your hands, bringing it down to his boxers. 

You palmed him through the fabric, wordlessly knowing what he wanted. And even though you were upset, you obliged him, since it would get your mind off of everything. You sank down to your knees, pulling his boxers down as you did. His heavy cock springing out, even though he was at least 20 years your senior, the old guy could fuck. And his cock was big, very thick but it wasn’t the biggest you had seen. 

Your mind wanders to the thought of the biggest one you’d seen as you took him in your mouth. “Come on now baby girl,” he pressed down on the back of your head. Urging you forward towards his head. Opening your mouth you took him in, groaning at his smell. It wasn’t like the Solos, each of them smelled wonderful and so unique. But Big Daddy wasn’t them, he smelled of whiskey and some cheap men’s body wash. He started pumping into you, hitting the back of your throat with ease, you looked up at him. Eyes wide and watering, now you could cry without him being upset. 

The thought caused you to gag, tears spilling over your cheeks. It only pushed him to fuck your throat harder, groaning above about how good you were. Taking all of him at once. You couldn’t look away, just tried to focus on him more than anything. 

He pulled out, grabbing your upper arm and pulling you to the bed. “Spread open fer me.” Doing as he asked you laid down, engulfed in the soft flannel sheets. Pushing yourself legs open to accommodate his large frame. Big Daddy pushed in, cock filling you so well. He was grunting as he started to fuck you, declaring how much he loved your “little pussy”, but you just stared off into space. Unable to think of anything but the boys. How they used to cuddle you, play games with you, drive you to school, fucking bring you soup when you were sick. And Kylo, oh he was the best, always took tender care of you after thoroughly fucking you. Telling you how much he needed you, wanted you in his life. Tears ran down your cheeks as you remembered your last moments, his anger and tears. He loved you, his deranged version of love, something he couldn’t understand. And you did love him, you realized that now. Your heart broke as Big Daddy was sweating above you, his face fell in pleasure and your pussy clenched against him. 

“M’ gonna make you forget all bout those boys,” he grunted, wrapping you in his arms as he chased his release. You buried your face into his neck, squeezing your eyes shut to try and keep out the memories of Kylo. Why did they have to come back? The wound was healing, after years of being alone. Avoiding any attachment to men, they would always let you down. But now all three of them were back, ripping the stitches from your wounds. You let out a sob, hands gripping onto Big Daddy's shoulders as he stalled. Leaning back and pulling out, he sat back on his knees. Fisting his cock above your naked chest, cheeks flushed as he neared his release. Moments later he painted your chest with his cum, painting your tits with his sticky seed. 

Another rule. 

Big Daddy never came inside you. 

\----- 

Matt was standing in the kitchen, clutching a bowl of cereal as he watched the TV in the living room. He had finished all his homework for the week, like the overachiever he was, and now was watching the weather channel. Yes, he was aware that watching it made him an old man, as Ben so lovingly put it, but he enjoyed it. 

The sound of the garage door jolted him from his trance, turning to see Ben and Kylo walking in. Both of them throwing their bags to the floor, “That practice was a joke,” Kylo groaned. Stepped aside and opened the fridge. Probably searching for any protein he could hork down. Ben laughed, slapping Matt on the back, “What he means to say is that, it was really easy. The coach definitely was babying the team. Or even a select few swimmers…” 

Kylo let out a snort, slamming the door shut before shoving pizza into his mouth. Matt shot him a look before swallowing his spoonful, “What do you mean?” 

“He means that he let (Y/N) leave practice early.” 

Matt turned to Ben who just shrugged, “Was she okay?” 

“She looked fine, kinda pale but she sat out most of practice.” 

“And,” Kylo grunted. 

Matt raised an eyebrow, “And?” 

Ben sighed, leaning on the island. Running a hand through his hair before looking at Matt again, “She left with this old guy, he came into practice and picked her up.” 

“An old guy? Who was he?” 

“Probably her sugar daddy,” Kylo snorted, walking down the hall, “We all know she's a whore so it's not surprising.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sorry i havent updated so much, but I'm back on track now.


	10. Unsafe, Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW EMILY.... BEING PRODUCTIVE WITH HER FICS??? who would’ve fuckin’ thought. NOT ME. 
> 
> TW/CW: NSFW, Dirty Talk, angst bc you know it’s me, Kylos a dumbo, CRYING??

The rest of the week went by as a blur. You managed to have one day a week where the triplets weren’t in a class with you. Apparently, you hit the jackpot because one of your big lecture classes had all three of them in it! Sitting in the back row all lined up ready to pounce on you, all you did was smile and wave at Ben and Matt. Avoiding Kylos gaze entirely. 

Over the weekend you and Rey talked about what had happened since now Ben and Kylo were on your team you had to see them morning and night. Rey was understanding, livid when you told her what Kylo had done. You had to restrain her from storming out into the night and tracking him down like a bloodhound. 

Waking up for class, you decided to get a head start on your day. Maybe get to personal finance early, look through the catalog to see if there was a spot on an online version. You dressed quickly, throwing on leggings and a tie-dye crop top. 

You managed to get there before everyone else, taking a seat at the round table in the lobby. Scrolling through the school’s class schedule, you were so immersed in the chance of getting away from Kylo that you didn’t hear a chair scoot out next to you. A thump of a bag hitting the table shook you from your intent scrolling. 

“There’s a waitlist,” Kylo boomed from your left. He was sitting there with his arms across his chest. Not even looking at you, just staring at his bag in front of him. You swallowed, exiting out of the class waitlist. Slamming your laptop shut, you started to pack up your bags and move away from him. But you weren’t quick enough, Kylo's hand shot out and grabbed your wrist, “Why aren’t you talking to me?” 

Closing your eyes in frustration, you took a deep breath before trying to tug your wrist from his huge hand. He wouldn’t budge, now staring directly at you, his eyes still a gorgeous honey brown. Unblinking and unwavering, they were the eyes you once loved to look at every day. But you couldn’t trust them now, you pulled again, which caused him to tighten his grip. 

“Those aren’t words,” he snorted, “Now fucking sit down and tell me why you’ve been avoiding me.” 

“Please let go of me,” you whispered, eyes shut. 

“No.” 

You opened your eyes, silently begging him to let you go. Tears began to well up in your eyes, “Please Kylo.” 

He pulled on you again, bringing your hand up to his face, “What’s wrong? Are you afraid I’m going to bite?” tugging your even closer, “I seem to remember you like that.” 

“Let go of me or else I’ll start screaming,” you dared, watching his expression turn sour. He threw your hand back at you, recrossing his arms. You started moving again, putting on your bag, and walking away from him. But not quick enough because three steps away from the table, you were picked up. Arms locked to your sides and lifted into the air, Kylo hissed in your ear, “You’re fucking pissing me off.” 

Thrashing in his arms you squealed, “LET GO! PLEASE!” You began screaming, hoping for someone to come out and see that you were trouble. Kylo didn’t let you go, practically running down the hallway with you in a vice grip. He came up to a doorway, ripping it open and shoving you into the closet and shutting you both inside, “Okay,” he ran a hand through his hair, making sure to stand in front of the door, “Will you chill out?” 

“No, let me out!” you hissed at him, grabbing his biceps and attempting to pull him off the door. But it was no use, he was too big. All your attempts just caused him to smirk at you. 

Kylo's hand shot out, spinning the two of you around so he had you pinned between the door and his broad frame. “You’re lucky you're still cute when you're angry,” his face came down closer to yours. Plush pink lips coming towards yours, but you were in fight or flight mode. Immediately spitting in his face, landing it on his cheek. He backed up only a little, expression turning dangerous. He brought his left hand up, wiping his fingers through the spittle. 

“Is that really what you wanted to do?” 

Swallowing you looked between his face and the now wet fingers he was holding up. You gave him a small nod, and he lunged. Shoving his left hand down the front of your leggings. Fingers easily slipping into your panties and cupping your sex. Pointer and middle curling into your lips, painfully pressing into your clit. “After all these years you’re still a fucking brat,” he hissed, curling his fingers even more. 

The friction felt so good, involuntarily bucking your hips forward so he could sink further into you. Eyes fluttering shut as he hummed at your eagerness. “You just think you can do whatever you want don’t you?” Lazily opening your eyes you saw Kylo's face, staring directly down at his hand. Rubbing his fingers up and down, teasing your entrance before running the slick pouring out up to your clit. He rubbed hard, looking at you. Shooting your hands out you grasped his shoulders, “I don’t think I said you could touch me you monster.” 

“Oh?” Kylo smiled, “Is that what I am now?” You nodded nails digging into his black shirt. “I think you missed me,” he pushed his middle finger back, the tip of it just inside you. 

You whined, bucking up more and more but he wouldn’t move. “Say it.” He stared at you, eyes unblinking and digging into your soul. “Say that you miss me and my cock. Do it.” 

Taking in a deep breath you met his eyes, “I’ve had better. You and your pencil dick haven’t been missed.” 

Kylo growled middle finger shoved completely inside you. “Fuckkk,” you gasped, flinching into his chest. 

“I’m sure,” he whispered in your ear, biting into the exposed flesh, “I’ve been fucking pussys better than yours for years now.” Kylo’s right hand dropped to your hip, slipping his thumb to the waistband of your pants. He yanked them down to your knees, middle finger still lodged inside you. He stood again to look at you, eyes shut in the bliss that was his one finger. Kylo rubbed into you, his joggers concealing his painfully hard cock. 

“Can that old man fuck you better than me?” he snarled, “Is that what you are now? An old man's whore? Can't even give your pussy away anymore?” 

You moaned, “He’s better than you ever were,” your hands coming up to tangle in his hair. Yanking the front pieces down, “His fat cock fucks me so good, I wouldn’t want your miserable dick anywhere near me.” 

Kylo leaned forward, lips crashing into yours. Angry and dominating his way into your mouth, beginning to finger you while he bit your lips. You moaned, “I fucking hate you,” tongue pushing into his mouth. Relishing the taste that you hadn’t had in three long years. It’s like the two of you were never apart, mouths crashing into each other. Teeth hitting with every raw emotion that came from your embrace. Kylo pulled away, panting as he licked his kiss bitten lips, “I hate you too.” 

He yanked his hand out, lifting you from the floor and in one arm. Hands yanking your leggings off your left leg, you clawed at him. Pulling his shirt up as he exposed your flesh to the humid room. Once he got it off he hooked your knees into his elbows, pressing his forehead into yours, “You reach your slutty little hands into my pants,” he shifted his eyes to look at you, “Take out my monster cock, and I’m going to fuck you. Harder than you’ve ever been, ruining your whore pussy for anyone else.” 

You couldn’t wait, anxious to have him inside you. All the anger and despair you housed for him, he was going to fuck it out of you. Yanking his pants down his cock bobbed out, it was a monster. Somehow even bigger than you remember, angry veins running around it and a thick patch of hair at the base. Lining him up he sunk in. Both of you sucking in a breath of relief. “Move you asshole,” you whispered. 

Kylo chuckled, biting your ear again, “Hold onto something, your pussys about to get pounded.” Taking his advice you hooked your arms around his neck, burrowing into him. Kylo pulled out, and immediately slammed back in. Not giving you a chance to recover and he repeated it over and over again. Hip bones bruising into one another. You yelped into his neck, his cock was too big, almost distended through your stomach. Bile shot up your throat as he pounded harder and harder. You couldn’t breathe, just clench around his cock as it stretched you wide. 

“Fuck,” he seethed, “Little slut, can’t handle me? You haven’t been fucked this hard by him?” 

+You bit his ear, growling, “He’s fucked me so many times it would make even your head spin. You’re nothing, I can barely feel you.” 

Kylo roared, pulling out completely. Dropping you to the floor, you looked at him in protest but he wasn’t paying attention. Ripping his shirt off in front of you, baring his scar ridden chest to the closet. His hand shot out and ripped your top right off. Exposing your breasts to him, Kylo gripped your bicep. Hauling you back to your feet, “I’ve fucked men’s asses who were tighter than you.” 

Your mouth shot open to respond, shocked at his confession. But you couldn’t get a word out, Kylo had pinned your entire left leg into the air, leaving you in a sideways split position across his chest. Cock pushing back in and painfully fucking you at a new angle. The head of him punching your cervix at each thrust. “Kylo,” you whispered, “Can I cum? Please?” 

He grunted, pushing his thumb into his mouth. Popping it out and began rubbing your clit, not stopping his rhythm. “You listen to me you slut, I’m going to cum inside you,” you nodded, overcome by the bliss that was his cock hitting every ridge of your walls. “And when I do you’re going to say ‘Thank you Kylo for your cum’,” he stopped rubbing you, “Do you understand?” 

You clenched around him, “Yes Kylo, please fill me with your cum!” 

His thumb moved again, pressing harder and harder into you. You couldn’t stop yourself, walls convulsing around him as he pushed you to orgasm. Head thrown back in pleasure, you moaned. Unable to keep quiet, Kylo was right there with you, panting and groaning as your orgasm gushed onto his cock. He leaned into you, pushing as far in as he could. Groaning as he spilled inside you, “Thank you Kylo, thank you for your cum.” 

He didn’t move, just stilled inside you for a few moments as he tried to get his breathing steadied. Kylo looked down, pulling out his softening cock, a string of your shared cum connecting the two as he pulled apart. Dropping your leg he tucked himself away, not looking up at you and you settled back on the ground. 

You weren’t sure what to say, both of you didn’t talk. Just hate fucked each other, the hostility blooming back in the air between the both of you. Your hand extended out, barely touching his forearm as he pulled his shirt back on. But he moved away from your touch, “Don't touch me you whore.” 

Tears threatened to fall, “I’m not a whore.” Hugging your arms around yourself, the old Kylo would’ve held you after sex. Kissing your forehead and telling you how amazing you were. But no, this man wasn’t going to comfort you, instead, he wiped off his sweat. Kicked your clothes over to you, and put his hand on the doorknob. He didn’t look at you, calling out from over his shoulder, “You’re the only person I’ve bothered making cum in 3 years. Enjoy it while it lasts.” 

And he was gone, leaving you on the floor. Naked and sticky, no one to hold you. And you cried, unable to hold it together for another minute. Your body sore and bruised, from a man who didn’t care about you, or even understand the gravity of what had happened. No, you were just another whore to him. 

——

“She’s late,” Matt said, bouncing his leg under his desk. “She’s never this late before, do you think she’s okay?” 

“Dude shut up,” Ben groaned. Closing his eyes and ripping his head back. He couldn’t understand why Matt was so worried about you, maybe you just slept in or some shit. Besides, he could just text you if he was so worried, “Matt stop chewing your nails, it’s not going to make her show up faster.” 

“Whatever Ben,” Matt huffed. Pulling out his phone and glaring at the screen. Ben looked over, semi-curious to see if she had texted him. He hadn’t told anyone, but he had received a few drunk texts from you this weekend. He may or may not have stolen your cell phone number from the swim team contact list. Shooting a couple of messages Friday night, just to see if you would bite. And bite you did, sending him so many drunk messages about how you missed him. Along with other things he will not be sharing with his brothers. 

“Hello?” Matt spoke into his phone, “Yeah, where are you? Class is about to start,” he paused, “Okay. Yeah, I’ll be there in a little.” 

He hung up, quickly grabbing his bags and sitting up. “What’s going on,” Ben looked at him, growing concerned over your absence. 

“I don’t know,” Matt stood up, “But she wants us to meet her in the basement.” 

Ben and Matt sprinted out of their math class, not bothering to let the professor know where they were off to. All Ben could think about was you, what was making you so upset. And why would you need both of them? Following Matt through the halls, the two burst into a small lobby. Some chairs were thrown over, some sign of a struggle perhaps. 

“She said she’s in a closet?” 

Ben looked down the hall, “Let’s look over here,” stalking down the dimly lit halls. Whipping open any door they could find. Most of them just empty classrooms, Matt and Ben were very confused and getting worried about where you could be. 

A sniffling from down the hall caught their attention, the sound of a door opening slowly. Ben signaled for Matt to get behind him, peeking around the corner. At the end of the hallway were the restrooms, out the door slinking Kylo. 

Ben and Matt coughed, trying to get his attention. Kylo’s head shot up, his eyes bloodshot and cheeks wet, he sniffed. Rubbing his hand over his face to conceal whatever had made him so upset. “What are you two doing down here?” 

Ben stalked towards him, “I could ask you the same question baby brother.” 

Kylo rubbed his face again, “I had a class, just leaving.” 

Matt approached from the right, arms crossing as he stared at Kylo, “Why are you crying?” 

“I’m not fucking-,” a door down the hallway squeaked open. Capturing all the boys’ attention, peaking out of the closet was you. Face flushed and equally as wet, cheeks streaked with tears. Her hair was a mess, once she saw all three of you she choked back a sob and disappeared again. 

“Jesus Kylo…” Ben groaned massaging his temples from the incoming headache. The gravity of the situation dawning on him, Matt however gave no fucks. Spinning away from Kylo and calling out to you. 

Matt approached the door, peeking his head inside. Whatever he saw in there was enough for him to shoot both brothers a look at could kill. More sobs came from behind the door as Matt moved in, closing the two inside. 

“How was it?” Ben whispered. 

Kylo sniffed, “I don’t know what you mean.” 

Ben gripped Kylo’s forearm, squeezing it as a warning, “Was it worth it? Everything you hoped it would be?” he said through gritted teeth. 

“I don’t think that's any of your business.” 

Ben scoffed, releasing Kylo as the closet door opened again. Out came you first, arms crossed over your chest, Matt in tow holding your bag. He had already fished out your keys, Ben tried to get something out of him. But all Matt did was raise his eyebrows at Ben, and shot Kylo another glare. 

(Y/N) said nothing, just walked down the hallway with her head down. She wasn’t trying to come near either of you, but from where Ben stood he could see how much she was shaking. Her clothes looked like they had been thrown back on too hastily, hair knotted on the top of her head. She looked like a mess, especially her face. (Y/N) stopped about 5 feet away from Ben and Kylo, not looking up as she whispered, “Ben… Can you follow us in your car? Matt’s taking me back to your place.” 

Ben looked over at Kylo, who was messing with the hem of his shirt. Not able to meet anyone’s gaze, he was ashamed, somehow Ben knew that Kylo was the cause of your tears. “Yeah I can,” Ben gave you a small smile. All you did was nod, moving away as quickly as possible. 

After they were far enough away Ben smacked Kylo upside the head. “You’re an asshole you know that right?” 

Kylo buried his face in his hands, “It-it,” choking on his words, “wasn’t s-s-supposed to be this hard.” He let out a small sob, not bringing his face up. 

Ben did nothing, he wasn’t going to comfort his brother. He had always fucked shit up, and no one deserved to feel Kylo’s anger, especially not you. After what he had done to you, it made Ben choke up as he remembered your bloody face, “If you ever lay a finger on her again Ky,” he bent down to force Kylo to look at him, “You’re going to be very sorry.” 

Before Kylo could say anything else, Ben spun around. Jogging up the staircase towards the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW we love hate fucking, also it's canon that Kylo is Bi, that's just my CANON opinion lollll


	11. Under the Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW Solo boys are back bby, recap: we hate fucked Kylo in a closet before our finance class :) here is the link to Good Intentions Masterlist & my complete Masterlist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: NSFW, yelling, SLAPPING, accusations, general college angst, the boys are useless, Ben Solo is a warning

(Y/N) said nothing in the car, just huddled into her knees in the front seat. Nothing on the radio to fill the silence, just the occasional sniffle from her. Matt wanted so desperately to hold her, but he couldn’t. Not yet, he needed to know what had happened. 

When he walked into that closet he almost ran back out and punched Kylo square in the jaw. You were a wreck on the floor, completely naked, covered in tears, sweat, and Kylo’s cum. Matt tried not to stare at your naked form, just silently helped you back in your clothes. He even put your hair up, still carrying around a hair tie like he did when the two of you were in high school. You thanked him, giving him a small smile before walking out. 

Matt’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, almost snapping it in frustration. He wasn’t 100% sure what had happened all those years ago, he just remembered trying to console Kylo. He had gone completely feral, once you had ran down the stairs all Matt wanted to do was run after you. But Han had other plans, locking the front door and screaming up the stairs. Mom just cried, going into full panic mode. All of you had seen your face, and Mom’s first thought was to find out if you were going to press charges on Kylo. Not even worrying about how you were… 

Ben and Matt had to break through Kylos door, he had managed to barricade himself in there. Just tearing through everything, until he bled. Ripping the skin off his fingertips, scraping at the floors or walls. Anything he could get his hands on. Once they got through Kylo went after them, completely pinning Ben to the floor. Snarling about how it was Ben's fault that you had left. Dad tried to pull him off but all that earned him was getting KOd by his son. The rest was just a blur, after getting Kylo off of Ben, Matt had managed to burrito him in blankets. Like a makeshift straight jacket, while mom was downstairs on the phones. Just leaving her sons alone upstairs to deal with the chaos. 

Hours went by, and Kylo cried. Matt wasn’t even sure Kylo was capable of crying, but it had happened, while Matt held him in place. But he didn’t pity him, he was angry. Whatever he had done to you, you didn’t deserve it. But mom had come upstairs, forbidding any of us from talking to you. Instead, she had Ben go and pack us each a bag, saying that we were going on vacation. 

Matt pulled into the driveway, a perk of living with three boys is that they could afford a nice house. Not some destroyed frat house, Kylo was so anal about cleanliness that nothing was ever out of place. (Y/N) got out of the car immediately when Matt parked, standing in front of the garage door as Ben pulled up next to him. 

“Let’s get you inside,” Matt whispered, nudging you towards the front door. Behind them Ben slammed the car door shut, startling (Y/N). Trotting up behind the two of you, Ben whispered into Matt’s ear, “Kylo is in the car, he said he won’t bother her, he just wants to go to his room.” 

Matt pulled away, not wanting to think about Ky. Ushering your inside, Matt pulled you back to his room. It was the farthest one away from Kylos, that way if he did decide to be an asshole and make her cry more, they would have a slim chance of hearing his screams. “Do you want some sweats? or a sweater? I can wash your clothes if you want.” 

You sniffed, finally looking at Matt, “Yeah, that would be nice, could you maybe grab me my phone too?” 

“Yeah no problem,” Matt grabbed some clothes, “Here I'll be right back.” He shut the door, immediately chest to chest with both Kylo and Ben. They had their arms crossed, Kylo looking at Matt like he wanted to snap him in half, but Ben was cautious of Kylo. Seeming to keep him on a leash. 

Kylo sneered at Matt, “What is she doing in my house.” 

Matt pushed him away, “It’s not just your house, now get away from here.” Ben grabbed Kylos shoulders, pulling him back down the hallway towards his lair. Matt huffed, grabbing some snacks and drinks along with your phone. 

Kylos door shut as he came back to his room, Ben coming down towards Matt. “Is she okay?” 

Matt shrugged, “She hasn’t said anything, I think she just wants to lay down.” 

Ben nodded, nervously biting on his bottom lip as he thought. After a few moments, he stepped away, stalking towards Kylo’s bedroom. Matt sighed, knocking on his door to alert (Y/N) of his presence. He threw one last glance down the hall, turning the handle to his room. 

Inside (Y/N) was cuddled into Matt’s comforter. Her eyes shot up to Matt before she cleared her throat, “You don’t need to do this, I’m fine.” 

Matt shook his head, “You’re not fine. You’re literally shaking, and you were naked in a closet…” 

‘Yeah,” (Y/N) sniffed and wiped her nose with the shirt sleeve, “But I asked for it, he didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“What did he do then.” 

She took in a deep breath, “I don’t know Matt...it’s complicated.” 

“How is it complicated,” Matt snapped. He was getting frustrated at her for trying to protect Kylo, he just needed to know what had happened. That way he could comfort her accordingly, he couldn’t help her if she didn’t speak up. 

She took in a deep breath, her eyes squeezed shut, “We had sex.” 

Matt rolled his eyes, “Yeah that was pretty obvious, but what else happened. Most people don’t break into tears after sex, did he hurt you again?” 

Her eyes snapped open, glaring at Matt, “What are you talking about.” 

“Did he hurt you again?” 

“What do you mean again Matt,” she whispered. 

Matt took a deep breath, taking a seat at his desk across from you. Rubbing the bridge of his nose as he paused, “Look, I know this isn’t the first time Kylo has… you know.” 

“What Matt,” you hissed, “Say it.” 

“I don’t want to say it,” Matt mumbled. Eyes dancing around his room in an attempt to loom anywhere but at you. 

“Say it. Or drop it.” 

Matt shot out of his chair, finger-pointing right into (Y/N)’s face as he whispered, “This isn’t the first time that you allowed Kylo to take advantage of you, and you’ve gotten hurt because of it.” 

Her eyebrows shot up, eyes wide. “I’ve allowed Kylo? I allowed him? To hurt me?” She stood from the bed, letting out exhausted laughs as she ran her fingers through her hair. “You think I let him hurt me? Like I said ‘yeah it’s totally fine if you CHOKE SLAM ME’!” She screamed, hands now flying around the room. “I definitely asked him to take advantage of that, and I totally begged him to fuck me in a closet and then leave me! That's I thing I would do, right?” She stopped and spun to face Matt, her nostrils flared and face blooming with anger. “All of you, all of you saw me that day. And you all did nothing because you assumed I asked for it. I asked for Kylo, my boyfriend, to hurt me.” 

“No-,” Matt spit out, trying to pull her into his arms. 

“Don’t touch me,” she snapped, “All you fucking Solo’s are the same, never understanding how others feel you just assume that what you think is right, is right!” 

She stormed to the bed, grabbing her bag and keys. “I don’t know why I thought you would be any different, back in high school you actually cared about me. But now, oh I see it,” she laughed, whipping open Matt’s door. “You’re just as rotten as your brothers, so do me a favor and leave me alone, okay?” 

“(Y/N)...” Matt whispered, standing in his doorway. Watching her yell in the living room about how much she hated all three of them, how none of them were her friends. Which couldn’t be further from the truth, they loved you, and Matt wasn’t trying to blame her he just didn’t know what else to say… 

Ben came down the hall, brows furrowed as he approached her, “What the fucks going on?” 

“Why is she yelling? Doesn't she know this isn’t her house?” Kylo growled from behind, glaring at her pacing the living room. “Shut up and get out!” 

“Fuck you, Ren!” 

Kylo deeply exhaled, fists clenching at her words before he began to charge. Ben quickly pushed Kylo back into the hallway before spinning to apprehend her. He approached slowly, whispering nonsense that Matt couldn’t hear, all he could understand was that she was still angry. Smacking Ben’s arms away from embracing her, face scrunched in displeasure. Hands flying around wildly as she spat venom at Ben, but he just stood there and tried again and again to comfort her. 

“Baby girl, just breathe. Matty didn’t-” 

* _SMACK*_

\-----

The last thing you remember from being at the Solo house was smacking Ben, he wouldn’t stop talking over you. Not even trying to understand why you were so upset and it was the only way you could think to shut him up, so you backhanded him. 

Your body went on autopilot after that, seeing Ben’s eyes turn almost black. Like a shark that smelled blood in the water, you watched as he worked his jaw back and forth before opening his mouth to speak. But you don’t know what he said, instead just booking it out of the front door. Slamming the door on the collective shouts roaring from the Solo house, you just started your car and sped off as fast as you could. Not stopping until you made it to your dorm room. 

Rey and Finn were perched on the couch in the common area when you burst inside, giggling with each other until they saw you. “Hey babe,” Rey whispered, “Everything okay?” 

“Uh-huh,” you gulped, peering down the hallway before locking the front doorway. “Just don’t let anyone inside okay?” 

“Okay, weirdo,” Finn laughed. Turning his attention back to Rey. However, she seemed less convinced, forehead furrowed with worry. Nothing about your appearance said ‘fine’, you were in different clothes (much too big for you), your makeup was streaked along your cheeks, your hair was in a haphazard ponytail, and you were out of breath. 

You gave them both a weak smile before zipping into your bedroom. Collapsing on your bed and curling into a ball, letting out soft whimpers into your pillow. Rolling in your sheets so you were fully buried, you laid your ear to the wall trying to listen if Rey and Finn were talking about you. All you could hear were soft murmurs…

_ “Should we check on her?”  _

_ “I don’t know… she hasn’t been this upset in a while. Maybe we could call her boyfriend?”  _

_ Rey scoffed, “She doesn’t have a boyfriend-.”  _

A loud knock came on the door, it wasn’t really a knock. More of a flat palm slapping the doorway followed by a deep voice. “(Y/N)! Get out here!” 

“Don’t let him in Rey!” you screeched, burrowing deeper into the bed. 

“What the fuck,” you heard Rey mumble, before sounds of Finn getting up and peering through the door. “All I can see is black through the peephole.” 

The slamming continued, perhaps a shoulder ramming the doorway now. You had had enough, running out of your room with your blanket around you as protection. “Stoppit it you brute! Or you’ll break the door!” 

“Let me in then!” 

You groaned, pushing Finn from the door and whipping it open, “Why did you follow me Ky-oh.” 

Looking back at you wasn’t Kylo, but a very angry Benjamin Solo. His right cheek stained pink from your earlier abuse. His face was nothing but livid, each vein on his neck looked like it was ready to burst. Ben’s anger rivaled Kylo’s, something you hadn’t seen before. Without another word, Ben scooped you up over his shoulder and stomped into the living room. Growling at you to quit squirming as he went to your room. Slamming the door shut with his foot before dive-bombing the two of you on your bed. Knocking the wind out of you as he laid on top of you. 

“I know you’re mad,” he hissed at you, “But don’t you ever accuse Matt and I of being like Kylo. That is not okay, I know he’s done some shitty ass things to you, but you brought this one on yourself and you have to face the consequences just like he has to.” 

You thrashed under Ben, hissing at him, “You don’t get to do that, you guys all left me!” 

“You really think we wanted to?” 

“Yessssss.” 

Ben grabbed both sides of your face, forcing you to look at him. His eyes no longer black with anger, but swimming in tears as he stared at your face. Tired and broken from the pain each of the Solos had caused you, each knife they had stabbed into your back years ago was still fresh and you knew that in that moment, Ben could see it. 

Without another word, Ben’s lips crashed into yours. Forcing his plush mouth to take your own, tongue slipping in without any resistance as you gasped into him. Eye’s sliding shut from the taste, your arms snaking up his sides before hooking around his neck. Keeping his face suctioned to your own, unable to keep the tears from slipping down your cheeks as the two of you melded into one. Ben’s facial hair scratching your skin, tongue dancing along your mouth, tasting every inch of it as his hips began to grind into yours. Your blanket cocoon began to unravel as his hands traveled from your cheeks to your body. Prying the heat open so he could hold you, carefully cradling your body against his own. 

He wasted no time slipping his bare hands under Matts’ sweatshirt you still wore. Gasping into each other's mouths when his palm touched your chilled flesh. Strong fingers gripping into your waist as he began to roll you both to the side. Ben’s mouth popped from yours, chest heaving as he stared at you. Giving you a tight squeeze as he caught his breath, “I’m sorry.” 

“I know,” you panted, crashing your lips back into Bens. Not able to be without his taste after getting so little, your hands clasping around Ben’s face. Taking deep breaths through your nose as you shoved your tongue back into his mouth, wanting to reach the farthest corners you could. Ben's hands skated along your skin, pushing the sweatshirt up to expose your bare chest. Palming your breasts with both hands, moaning into you as he ran his rough thumbs across your nipples. Soft skin puckering as he tweaked them, causing you to jolt in his hold. Ben's lips began to travel down your jaw, mumbling apologies as he moved towards your neck. You cried as he nibbled on your skin, the tenderness a stark contrast to the harshness from Kylo. Ben was putting each piece that had broken off, replacing it with a kiss as he apologized. 

You hooked your leg around Ben’s hip, grinding into his jeans as your hands ran up and down the length of his arms. Squeezing around his strong biceps, digging your nails into him, pulling a gasp from his throat as he laved at your neck. One of Ben’s hands flew to his zipper, fumbling as he worked the garment away enough for him to pull out his cock. Fisting his length a few times before yanking your, Matts, sweats down one of your legs. Immediately finding your heat and plunging in, instantly groaning when he was met with your wet cunt. Walls clenching from the intrusion, but he didn’t stop to let you accommodate. Thrusting his hips into yours as you moaned into him. Lips connected as Ben worked his cock inside you, fucking out the remainder of his brother’s cum, letting it gush along his cock and replace it with his own. Ben brought a hand to the small of your back, lifting your hips slightly so he could fuck into you harder. 

“Ben,” you cried, digging your nails into the back of his neck as you moaned into him. Widening your legs enough for him to sit upon his knees. Anchoring his cock deeper inside you, yelping as he repeatedly hit your cervix. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt your body buzzing in bliss, your pussy spasming over and over. Feeling like you were cumming on him with each thrust. Ben cried out as you clenched hard around him, making him stop inside you for a moment as the two of you stared into each other's eyes. 

“Why-why didn’t you pick me?” Ben croaked. 

You shut your eyes, unable to look at his broken face. 

“I would’ve made you so happy (Y/N),” he thrust in you again, leaning over you and placing his lips to your ear. “We could’ve been so happy together, I wouldn’t have treated you like him.” 

You sobbed, throwing your head away from him as he continued to fuck you, your shoulder becoming wet with Ben’s tears. Both of you hiccuping through your sobs as you clawed at each other, desperate to feel something that you both knew wasn’t there. He would never be enough, no matter how much he wanted to be. 

“I’m sorry-I’m so sorry Ben.” 

He groaned into your neck, hips picking up their pace as he brought both of you to your climax. A hand dropping between the two of you to rub at your clit, both of your mouths popping open at the new sensation. Ben’s cock was dragging against your walls over and over, bumping your spot with each thrust. You yelped as you came over the edge, yanking Ben flush with your body as he finished with you. Your center warming with his cum, filling you as you came down from your high. Ben nuzzled his nose into your neck, a soft kiss on your cheek before he sighed. 

“I love you,” he sniffed, “Just so you know.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEARS SOBBING IM NOT OKAY


	12. On the Road (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot set up mainly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Solo Boys guys because i LOVE this trio with all my heart... just know its gonna get better and SMUT IS COMING. dirty dirty smut. 
> 
> TW/CW: Mainly plot, all the boys, Matt will be making a comeback next chapter okay don’t worry. FEELINGS. Cuddles, fuck buddies

You and Ben laid together, holding each other as you both cried. His hands cradling around you and rolling the two of you over so you were flush with his chest. Softening cock slipping out of you and laying between your hips, you giggled as you felt the wetness slide down your leg. 

Ben kissed the top of your head before taking a deep breath, “I am sorry, I wish I understood how to help you.” 

“It’s okay,” you sighed, placing a kiss on the side of Ben's head, “I wish I did too.” 

Silence washed over as you laid, Ben wrapped you both in the blankets. Sending you off into a deep sleep. Eye’s sliding shut while listening to his heartbeat. 

\-----

“Neither of them came to practice,” Kylo spat through the phone, “And Ben’s not answering his phone. Not even Rey was here.” 

“Well, I know Ben wanted to talk to her, maybe he took her to get food or something to smooth things over.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “Shut up Matt, we both know Ben was just looking for a reason to fuck her-.” 

“No you shut up,” Matt snapped, “I am so tired of the two of you, why can’t you just leave her alone? Fuck.” 

Matt hung up after that, leaving Kylo in the locker room standing in silence as he locked his phone. This was the first time Matt had ever talked to him like that, and he wasn’t thrilled about it. He began to leave the gym, bundled up in his parka and sweats. Staring into the parking lot for a chance to maybe glimpse Ben’s car… 

Instead, Kylo spied one of the girls that (Y/N) hung around walking towards one of the dorm halls. He jogged over to her, squinting to see if she had her headphones in, he didn’t want to startle her but he needed her to cooperate with him. “Hey, you!” 

She spun around, a confused look drawn on her face, “Are you talking to me?” 

Kylo made it in front of her, running a hand through his damp hair before he spoke, “You-you’re friends with (Y/N), right?” 

“Uh-huh,” she started to slowly back away.

“Take me to her dorm.” 

She shook her head, letting out a nervous chuckle as Kylo advanced on her. “Why would I do that? Do you know her or something?” 

Kylo grasped her upper arm, beginning to drag her towards the building she was originally headed for. “Look, you’re Kelsey, right? We have Finance together, just take me to her.” 

She tried to shake Kylo off, “Why? What do you need from her?” 

“Just do it, and if you’re good I’ll maybe fuck you.” 

Her mouth snapped shut, eye’s darting across Kylo’s face as she thought about his offer. She turned on her heel and sheepishly began to lead him to her dorm. Silently mumbling to herself as she produced the keycard to get into the lobby. Kylo stayed on her heel, one of his hands moving down to palm his soft cock, if he was going to fuck her he wanted to get it over with before she led him to a dead end. She opened the elevator, avoiding eye contact with him as she waited for him to get in. Kylo waited until she hit the button indicating the floor (Y/N) lived on before he sprung into action, “Pull your pants down.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Do you want me to fuck you or not Kelsey?” 

She shot him a glare, but eventually pulled her pants down enough for her to bend over. Her ass pushed into Kylo’s hips as he spit in his palm, rubbing her cunt enough to make it easier for him to push inside. He had 5 floors to get her off, so he wasted no time in lining his cock up and beginning to tear into her. Kelsey whined as he slammed into her, a hand flying back to try and stall him, “Slow down please,” she whimpered. But Kylo didn’t care, he wasn’t doing this for fun, he just wanted it over with. She could act like she didn’t want this all she wanted, he had seen the way she was basically undressing him every time she saw him in class. He was doing her a favor, that way she would leave him alone. Kylo wrapped a hand around her front, immediately finding her clit and rubbing tight circles, causing her to clench around him. Letting out an involuntary moan as he pumped into her, “You better not tell anyone about this, do you understand?” 

Kelsey nodded, whining at him to go faster, “I promise I won’t.” 

Kylo grunted before he pulled out, jerking his cock as he spun her around and shoved her to her knees. Taking advantage of her mouth popping open in protest to stick his cock inside and cum down her throat, “Swallow, whore.” 

He tucked his cock away before she could respond, swallowing harshly before getting off the floor. A small sniffle falling from her throat as she wiped her face off with her sleeve. The elevator doors opened, Kylo held his arm up to allow her to leave first before he stalked behind her. Kelsey fumbled with her keys, unlocking the dorm before popping in, “She lives here with-.” 

“Oh no,” Rey yelled, jumping off the couch and running towards Kylo, “Get out, you do not need to be here.” 

“Shut up, Rey.” Kylo dodged her, frantically looking around the living room to spy where (Y/N) was. Some random guy was seated on the couch, looking at Kylo like he was insane. “Who are you,” Kylo spat. 

“That’s my boyfriend Kylo,” Rey groaned, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him towards the front door, “Now get out, please!” 

“Are they twins or something,” Finn mumbled. 

Kylo’s head snapped to Finn, baring teeth as he snarled, “He’s here isn’t he?” 

Kelsey piped up behind him, “Is she even here?” 

“What the fuck is happening out here,” Ben’s voice came from Kylo’s left. His lower half draped in a blanket as he came out of a room. His cheeks were rosy, with hints of tears running down. Kylo saw red, growling at Ben as they made eye contact, without even thinking Kylo shoved Rey away from him and throttled Ben. Slamming him against a wall and lifting him off the floor by the collar of his shirt, “What makes you think you can be here Ben?” 

“Jesus-dude,” Ben babbled, “Jus-let go of me, you don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

(Y/N) came from the same room, dressed in Matt’s clothes as she rushed to the two. Trying to pry Kylo off of Ben as she screeched, “What is wrong with you!? How did you even get up here?” 

“He threatened me to take him to you!” 

Everyone’s head swiveled towards Kelsey, who had been cowering in the kitchen. She stepped forward, bottom lip trembling as she choked, “He dragged me from the sidewalk-.” 

“Oh my god,” Kylo dropped Ben, “I didn’t drag you! I asked you nicely to take me to (Y/N)!” 

“Yeah! And then you fucked me in the elevator like I was a cheap slut!” 

(Y/N) and Rey gasped, Ben, beginning to laugh as he backed away from Kylo. 

“You are a cheap slut! You’re the one who let me do that without protesting,” Kylo scoffed, “So who's the real whore?” 

“Kylo!” (Y/N) yelled. 

“What?!” 

“Just-fuck,” she sighed, walking over to Kelsey and squeezing her shoulder. “Kels, I’m sorry you got dragged into this. I should’ve told you the first time you met him, but Kylo is my ex, and this is one of his brothers.” 

Kelsey’s eyes went wide, her lip trembling even harder as she began to sob. Collapsing to her knees as she heaved, everyone stared at her dumbfounded. Kylo and Ben looked at each other confused, there was zero reason for her to be crying over that fact. Ben began to sneak away, but Kylo noticed before he could, latching onto his bicep and holding him in place. (Y/N) turned to both the boys, her hands rubbing her temples as she processed everything, “Okay, so I need everyone to get out, except for Kylo and Ben.” 

“But-,” Rey sputtered. 

“Now!” (Y/N) yelled. Everyone scrambled to get outside, Rey and Finn ushering Kelsey towards the door. Rey whispered to (Y/N) before they left, “Call me if you need anything?” (Y/N) nodded, shooting her a smile before turning to Kylo and Ben. 

She pointed to the couch, “Sit down.” 

\----- 

You left the boys in the living room, going back to your room to change into your clothes before going to face them. You were livid at Kylo, fucking Kelsey like she was his plaything, after fucking you! He didn’t get to do that, it was just… unfair. 

“Well I did just sleep with Ben,” you mumbled to yourself. 

You walked out, the boys bickering halting as they looked at you. Ben was calm and collected, while Kylo fidgeted in his seat. Fingers tapping on his knees as his right leg bounced, chewing his bottom lip as he stared at you. Both of them watched in silence as you sat on the coffee table, you took a deep breath before turning to Ben. 

“Okay, obviously, you and I have some stuff we need to talk about.” 

Kylo groaned and began to open his mouth but you held your hand up to halt him as you continued, “I don’t think it’s fair to both of us to not acknowledge the elephant in the room, since we both have conflicting feelings for one another.” 

Ben nodded, chewing on his tongue as he watched you turn to Kylo. 

“And you, the literal elephant who is ruining my life. I don’t think you understand my boundaries since you clearly are keen on plowing through them whenever possible. But you are not my boyfriend, I can do what I want whenever I want.” You stood up and grasped Kylos cheeks to emphasize your point, “So that means if I want to fuck your brothers and then ignore you, I’m allowed to do that. Do you understand?” 

“But-.” 

“No Kylo,” you squished his face together harder, “Do you get it?” 

Kylo ripped his head away from you, mumbling as he avoided your gaze. You turned back to Ben and gave him a soft smile, “Ben, I don’t love you the way you want me to. And I’m sorry, but I do love you in a different way. I still want us to be friends and all that, I just can’t have you expecting me to give you those feelings back.” 

Ben looked down at his hand, taking a deep breath before he looked back up at you, “Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

“Can I ask one question though?” 

“Sure,” you say back on the table, ready to listen to Ben. 

“Why do you love him, over me?” 

Kylos head snapped to the two of you, nostrils flaring as he spat, “What are you talking about?” 

“Ben, I don’t-.” 

“No it’s clear that you two still are wanting to be together and I don’t know all of what happened but there’s still something, and I just need to know what it is,” Ben whined. 

“I do not love you,” Kylo growled at you. Moving to get off the couch, he grasped Ben's shirt collar and yanked him off to follow him, “And I know you don’t love me.” 

You sat there staring at your hands, tears welling in your eyes as you processed his words. Just as the door was about to shut you stood up and yelled, “Kylo, do you remember anything about what happened between us? What you said to me?” 

Silence. 

“I need to know. I need to know that you remember. It's the only way I’m going to be able to move on from this mess.” 

“I remember,” Kylo whispered, “I remember telling you I loved you. Only to have you throw it aside, when I needed you the most.” He spun around, rushing towards you with a finger in your face, “You have no idea what I’ve been through because of you, and you have no right to hate me because I threw you out.” 

“Kylo…” 

“No, you need to understand that if we are going to be around each other. I can't defend everything I did or said, but I know that I am not the monster here.” 

With that Kylo stormed out, slamming the door in your and Ben's face. 

——— 

_**1 Month Later** _

You had successfully managed to be around the Solos without any hitches. All of them kept their distance, some better than others, and respected your boundaries. Matt had resumed his spot as your closest friend, spending the most time with you when he could. You knew that Ben and Kylo had told him about your conversation with them. But it was working out well, you and Kylo managed to avoid one another whenever possible aside from saying good morning or hi at practice. One time he had texted you about some homework assignment but he didn’t respond after you answered him. 

Now, the swim team was in a meeting with the Coach, everyone was thrown into a small conference room to listen to him drone on. Grievous let all of you know that you would be traveling to Washington the following day for a meet, throwing out hotel rooms and roommate assignments. Everyone was scrambling to get with their friends, Ben had texted you asking if he could sleep in your room since he didn’t want to share with his brother but you ignored him. 

You all had to be at the gym at 4 AM the following morning, ready to load on an overcrowded bus and sit for hours up the coast. Rey had wiggled out of riding because she had family in Washington and decided to fly, leaving you alone for the ride. You stood outside with the rest of the team, bundled up in your parka, and a blanket and pillow so you could sleep on the way. Your headphones half on your head so you could still listen to people. Looking around you didn’t notice Ben or Kylo, wondering if they were running late you pulled up their group chat. 

> _Where are you guys? Teams are supposed to load in 10 minutes._

_I had to carry Ben to the car, so he’s just getting up. We will be there in a little._

You let out a small laugh, imagining Kylo and Matt dragging Ben’s lifeless body to the car. He wasn’t a morning person, so it made sense he wouldn’t be awake. Sure enough, Ben and Kylo ran over to the group of athletes. Ben smiling and high-fiving his friends, giving some of his fuck buddy’s kisses on the cheek before coming to you. Wrapping his beefy arms around you as he kissed you on the lips, “Were you worried about me?” 

“Let go of me Ben, people are gonna think I’m your girlfriend.” 

Ben snorted, “Whatever, you just hate my kisses. That’s why you won’t do it anymore unless we’re having sex.” 

You elbowed Ben, shooting him an icy glare before moving away from him. It was true, even though you didn’t have feelings for Ben. The two of you frequently fucked, each time it felt weird afterward. But it was nice having someone else to sleep with aside from Big Daddy. 

“Fuck,” you whispered under your breath. You forgot about him, he was supposed to be back from Virginia this week and now you would be out of town. You pulled out your phone, quickly shooting him a text. 

_Hey Daddy, I know it’s last-minute but I forgot to tell you something. I’m gonna be out of town until Sunday, Washington swim meet._

Coach Grievous yelled over everyone, “Alright, get on the bus and leave me alone. You’re all adults so act like it.” 

You watched Ben shoot for his two favorite sluts, aside from you he made sure to tell you. Dragging them up the steps and down the aisle. You hung back from everyone, trying to find the best nap area, away from everyone else. A hand pushed between your shoulder blades, urging you forward, “Come on, I don’t want to be stuck up front.” 

“Stop pushing me.” 

“Would you rather I carried you, _your highness_?” 

Without answer Kylo picked you up, pushing past your teammates towards the back. Setting you down, gracefully, before taking a window seat for himself. He shot you a look as you stood there, unsure of what to do next. 

“Are you going to stand the entire trip?” 

“No.” 

“Then sit,” Kylo barked, grabbing something from his bag before shoving it under the seat. A baggie of goldfish now clutched between his teeth as he grabbed your bag and stowed it away. “Matt made me pack these for you.” 

You plopped down next to Kylo, shoving your pillow as a barrier between the two of you. Tucking your legs under your butt and snuggling into it. Kylo pulled a blanket out of his bag, throwing it across you, despite your protests. You gave him a side-eye before settling, laying your face onto the pillow, slightly against his right shoulder. Kylo softly nudged you, mumbling “Sorry, I need my arm-here,” he pushed your pillow away and lifted the armrest between you both. His body angling against the window before he yanked you back into his chest. Draping his right arm around your neck so he could be on his phone with both hands. “Now go to sleep.” 

———

Kylo had drifted off an hour after the bus left the gym, keeping (Y/N) secured to his side as he slept. Her soft snores sounded like music to his ears, when she was in a deep enough sleep Kylo ran his fingers through her hair. Softly scratching her scalp in hopes she would return the favor, she had even snuggled into him at one point. Her cheek flush with his right pec, drool staining his gray hoodie. 

He shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable while balancing her head. Kylo managed to lift (Y/N) completely, cradling her entire body to his chest so he could extend his long legs across her seat. Laying her parallel to his body so the two could fall asleep together. 

It felt like only 5 minutes before she started to stir, elbows digging into Kylos abs. Her legs knocked into his as she sat up, effectively squishing his balls. 

“Fuck-oh my god,” Kylo roared, yanking her off himself. 

(Y/N) groaned sleepily, “What are you complaining about?” 

“You fuckin-,” Kylo screamed through his closed mouth, a hand coming down to cup his sore balls between your bodies. Her eyes flashed down to his hand before a look of disgust colored her brow. “Why are you touching yourself?!” 

“Shut up, you kneed me in the nuts.” 

“Well, let go of them!” 

Kylo snorted, “Why? Are you going to kiss them better?” 

“No,” she hissed, beginning to sit up on his shins before she noticed Kylo had maneuvered the two of them. She stood up in a huff, nodding her head to tell Kylo to move back. She plopped back down in her seat while Kylo cradled himself. Slightly looking over her phone to see who she was texting. 

She opened a Snapchat, instantly groaning before she locked her phone again. Her head snapped towards Kylo before turning again towards Ben. Who was staring at the two of them with a devious smile. He mouthed to Kylo to check his phone. 

On his own, Ben sent him a series of pictures. All of him and (Y/N) snoring on each other, even catching Kylo in the act of kissing her scalp as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

(Y/N) yanked her headphones on before shutting him out, “Don't do that again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these boys


	13. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youre at the Washington swim meet! Conflict! Mixed feelings! Love! Lust! Clyde!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT SET UP AGAIN. SMUT COMING FROM MORE THAN ONE BROTHER. 
> 
> TW/CW: angst, slightly dubcon?, cuddling, lots of plot set up, Matt is the only good one, BIG DADDY. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @maybe-your-left for more Triplet shenanigans.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement when you arrived in Washington. The bus ride was long and annoying, after your morning nap with Kylo you tried to not cuddle into him. Slightly embarrassed that you even let him cradle you like he did in the first place. But a few hours before you arrived Kylo had fallen asleep, his body had tilted into yours and you felt bad waking him. So, you laid his head in your lap and played with his hair. 

You managed to get 3 braids in before he shook awake, giving you a nasty glare before sitting up. You weren’t sure he noticed the braids immediately until he got off the bus and Ben laughed at him. Sending you a nasty message afterward, 

> _If I can’t touch your hair, you don't get to touch mine. I look ridiculous thanks to you._

You snickered at his message as you unpacked, relieved to be in your hotel room after a long day. Collapsing on the bed while you pulled up your messages with Ben. 

_Hey, wanna come bang one out before the meet?_

Ben read it immediately. 

> _Sorry bby, I’m kinda busy with someone else. Maybe Kylo will fuck you, he hasn’t had any pussy in weeks._

_Ew no._

> _If you change your mind our room is 530._

You groaned, already regretting asking Ben to come fuck you. You were just bored, and you knew everyone else was doing it, so why not relieve some tension before the meet tomorrow? You quickly gathered up a small bag, complete with toiletries, your suits for the morning, and some lube (just in case). Quickly looking both ways down the hall before you darted to the brothers’ room. Raising your fist, slightly regretting the decision already but you had already packed so why not say hi. 

Kylo whipped the door open after the third knock, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth as he glared at you. Mumbling as he boxed you out of his room, “Bens not here, go away.” 

He moved to slam the door, but you ran in before he could. Pulling a loud groan before he disappeared into the bathroom. You walked to the untouched bed, Bens, and threw your bags on it before laying down on your stomach. Kylos heavy footsteps came into the room before he stopped at the foot of the bed. 

“What do you want?” 

You shrugged, rolling over to your back as you watched him study you. He clicked his tongue as he moved to his bed, “Bens off fucking someone else and won’t be back tonight if you’re wanting to get fucked. And I really don’t want to listen to him fuck my ex in the same room as me.” 

“That’s-.” 

“It’s already bad enough I have to hear you two when I’m at home.” 

Kylo threw his shirt off, moving under his covers before he plugged his headphones in and proceeded to ignore you. You felt bad, it was a bad idea to come in here, he was right. You had been slightly rubbing it in his face that you were sleeping with Ben, but it was nice. If you didn’t look at him, sometimes you pretended that it was Kylo instead. 

You sat up, softly padding over to his bed. He looked up at you briefly, grunting as he rolled to the opposite end. His bareback facing you, you quietly slid your sweats off along with your hoodie. Sliding into the bed next to him, being sure to not touch him while you stared. He was so different now, his back littered with scars instead of just moles. Your hand darted out to trace a few, his back going stiff the moment you made contact. Kylo growled at you, “Why are you touching me?” 

“I’m just looking Ky,” you whispered, “I never noticed these before.” 

Silence. 

“What are they from?” 

Kylo ripped his headphones off, violently sitting up and pinning you to the bed. One of his hands around your throat as he snarled at you, “Get your hands off me and get out of my room. I am not in the mood for games.” 

You choked under his grip, a hand coming to his wrist. Attempting to yank him free but all he did was release you enough to take in new breaths. “Just tell me please, I won't say anything.” 

“No.” 

“I’ll just go to sleep, I swear.” 

Kylo exhaled, breath hitting your face as he tore his hand away. Pressing your side to push you out of his bed, “I was in an accident, okay? Now go the fuck to sleep.” 

“But.” 

“Go to sleep dammit! Or get out! I don’t care!” 

“Okay,” you whispered, collapsing in the opposite bed. You buried your face in the pillows, trying to catch your breath. Lungs struggling to catch up as you choked on tears. Your soft sniffles fill the darkroom as Kylo resettled in his bed. Tears fell down your cheeks as you tried to calm down, you felt so stupid. You should’ve listened to him and left, but you couldn't leave now. You had committed to staying and you were too proud to walk out. 

You cried softly to yourself for about an hour before the soft sounds of Kylo snoring lulling you to sleep. Only slightly rousing when you felt the bed jostle with new weight. A warm body sliding in behind you, a hand yanking your panties down your legs before slotting a muscular thigh between your legs. A pair of arms wrapped around you as their bare body rocked into yours. 

“Please don’t cry, Kitten.” 

——— 

Something constricted around your neck, gasping into consciousness. Your hands clawing into the flesh around you, finding yourself pinned to the mattress. The room was still pitch black, aside from the city lights filtering through the window. Deep snoring rang right in your ear causing you to flinch even more from the cobra-like grip. You managed to maneuver away enough to assess the scene, next to you was a very asleep Kylo Ren. 

His body wedged between the corner of the mattress and where you previously were. A soft whine coming from his throat when the warmth of your body was taken away. You tried to remember what happened when you fell asleep, you were 99% sure you hadn’t climbed into bed with him… so that meant only one thing... 

“Kylo,” you whispered, softly pushing his chest. Watching each muscle constrict and relax as he breathed. His soft lips parted enough to allow air through, slightly whistling through his nose. His hair was fanned out behind him, some slicked across his cheek from where he had drooled onto the pillow. You sat up more, noticing now that you were only in a t-shirt. Your underwear you had fallen asleep in mysteriously on the ground, you briefly glanced under the sheet. Eye’s practically popping out of your skull when you saw that Kylo was completely naked and very hard. His cock was jutting out from a dark patch of hair, clinging to the sheet as you tried to drag it away. Slit leaking precum from whatever had aroused him in his sleep, you quickly wrapped a hand around your back. Immediately finding a slick streak across your skin from where he had rutted against you. You leaned down under the covers, admiring him, it had been so long since you had looked at it. Even though Ben was his clone in many ways, they weren’t the exact same. Kylo’s cock was much thicker, with angry veins twirling around the length of it before coming to his plump head. All of them were working with the same equipment, but Kylo’s just looked mad compared to Bens and Matts. You softly brought your lips to the tip, mouthing at the spongy head only slightly. Watching carefully to see if he would wake up, you knew this was a bad idea, he could easily throw you out if he didn’t want it. But the slim chance that he would be into it spurred you on. 

You settled more onto your tummy, keeping the thin sheet over you so he wouldn’t notice the temperature difference too much. You listened carefully for his even breaths, making sure he was still asleep enough to not rouse too easily. You exhaled hotly on his cock, making it twitch against his stomach. A few beads of cum cascading down the head, you were so tempted to lick them. With a pointed tongue, you lightly dragged the tip across the underside of his head. Practically moaning when you got a hint of his taste, dusky and deep, perfectly Kylo. A soft groan came from above halting your movements, Kylo’s body rocked towards you. His chest attempting to be flush with the mattress, but having a hard time with your legs in the way. You quickly tried to backtrack, wiggling from under the sheet towards the opening so he wouldn’t pin you upside down. 

Unfortunately in your haste, you kicked him. 

“Holy FUCK!” 

Kylo roared, strong hands yanking you from under the covers faster than you could even blink. He stood next to the bed, dangling you upside down in his grasp as he snarled at you. His eyes filled with fiery anger, nails digging into the soft skin of your ankles as you babbled to be let go. 

“Ky-please! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to kick you,” you began to weep, “I-I was just upside down and panicked, I didn’t do it on purpose.” 

Without a word, Kylo threw you onto the bed. Flicking on the bedside lap as he stared at you, both of you blinking rapidly to adjust to the change in light. You sat up on your forearms, one leg bent at the knee while the other was laid straight towards him. Kylo stood in front of you, fists clenched at his side as he tried to calm down. You weren’t sure what he was thinking, but you did know one thing, he was still rock hard. 

Jutting straight out from his body, drawing all the attention towards it as it begged to be buried in something, anything. You softly whined at him, dragging your barefoot up and down his thigh to try and get his attention. 

“First,” he whispered, “You come to my room looking for my brother, then you invade my space when I asked you not to.” Kylo fell to his hands, body draped over you as he brought his face in front of your own, “Try to get my attention by _crying_ yourself to sleep. And me being an idiot, I comfort you. All to have you try and suck my cock in my sleep, and then kick me.” 

“I’m-,” 

Kylo clicked his tongue, planting a knee between your two legs. Using his left hands to pry them apart so he could settle between them. He ground his bare hips into your own, sliding his raw cock between your lips. Spreading your wetness along the underside as he spoke in your ear, “It’s one in the fucking morning, we actually have shit to do tomorrow, and all you can think about is getting a cock inside you.” You whimpered at him, rocking your hips into his, trying to angle the head to catch on your entrance with each of his slow thrusts. “You don’t even care who does it, you’d take anyone’s cock. Wouldn’t you?” 

“No,” you whispered, barely enough to hear it yourself. 

“Liar,” he snapped, “You just think because you’re Ben’s whore now everyone wants you, huh? Think that you’re hot shit?” 

You shook your head, trying to stop the tears from forming in your eyes. 

“Look at me.” 

A sigh. 

“I will never fuck one of Ben’s sluts. Even if it’s you, do you understand that? He fucks anything that moves, no matter how _worthless_ they are. And you’re _worthless_ to me right now.” 

You choked out a cry, hands trying to claw at him to keep him close, you were softly chanting to him _I’m not Ben’s whore-please-please Kylo-no._

He wrapped a hand around your jaw, forcing you to look him in the eye. 

“So get the fuck out.” 

\----- 

Ben woke up early, slinking away from the two girls he had bunked with the night before. They weren’t anything special, but it was still a good way to let loose before today. He gathered all his things before they had even opened an eye, racing down the hall towards his room, not thinking twice about throwing open the door. He was secretly hoping to find (Y/N) in there, getting pounded by his brother, god knows Kylo needed it and so did she. Ben wasn’t an idiot, he knew that the only reason she slept with him so much was because he looked just like Kylo, he had heard her mumble his name all the time during sex. The only time she didn’t was when Matt joined in, and he knew she wouldn’t mistake Matt for Kylo. 

The bathroom door was shut when he came in, rushing past to get a look at the scene before Kylo came out. Both beds were unmade, nothing too out of the ordinary… Ben couldn’t see anything that was hers… “ _Oh_ ,” Ben smiled. Crouching down to the floor as he spied a pair of black, lacy, panties. Hiding under the bed, almost like someone was trying to keep a secret. He knew they were hers, (Y/N) had these exact pair, she would wear them almost exclusively when she knew she was getting fucked. 

“Glad to see you’re back.” 

Ben whipped around towards Kylo, fingering the lace in his hands. Twirling them rather obviously to catch Kylos reaction. His eyes darted to the fabric before sighing, pushing past Ben and packing his swim bag. 

“I didn’t fuck her if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“Then why are these on the floor?” 

Kylo groaned again, pulling his arms through the straps before standing in front of Ben. He looked tired, bags under his eyes that were darker than normal. His left cheek looked slightly bruised, but other than that he looked like his normal grump self. He walked to the door and glanced back at Ben, “Come on we are supposed to leave for the pool in 10.” 

Ben and Kylo shoveled down some hotel breakfast, catching up with the rest of the team so they could make it on the bus. (Y/N) avoided both Ben and Kylos gaze, forcing the two giants to sit shoulder to shoulder for the short ride. Ben had shot a text to her, watching her over the seats, she had read it and locked her phone in a huff. “What the?” Ben whispered, turning to Kylo in confusion, he nudged him with his elbow. “Hey, what happened last night?” 

Kylo grunted, glancing out the window as he shifted awkwardly. “She stepped over my boundaries.” 

“Did you hurt her again?” 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “No. I didn’t touch her or hurt her or anything like that. She was asking too many questions and then… she just expected me to fall for her.” 

Kylo took a deep breath. 

“And I don’t even know who she is anymore.” 

——

The meet was packed with swimmers from all over the west coast, so many familiar faces from your freshman year. It was exciting to be back, you were a better swimmer than before, and felt confident that you’d step out among the rest. You woke up feeling less than average, Kylo had kicked you out at the crack of dawn. Through a fit of tears and pleads, you just wanted to apologize and make things right with Kylo. You knew your actions didn’t convey that, you were ashamed of yourself for thinking you could just walk in and have him treat you the way Ben does. If there’s one thing you needed to remember, Kylo was not Ben. 

You dressed down in the women's locker room, reuniting with Rey, listening to her drone on about her cousins who were piled in the stands ready to cheer you both on. It warmed your heart to hear how happy she was, her family was close with you too and it made you feel somewhat whole again. You stepped out into the hallway, looking down at your phone as you trudged towards the pool. Bumping shoulder to shoulder with someone, mumbling “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry baby,” Ben smiled at you, “You have a good night?” 

You snorted, pushing past him without a word. You weren’t in the mood to talk to him, all you could see when Ben looked at you was Kylo’s face telling you that you were one of Ben’s worthless sluts. And that’s not what you wanted to see in the mirror every day. 

_BUZZ_

“Ugh.” 

> _Just wanted to tell you good luck! Love and miss you, make me proud!_

“Oh,” you smiled, “Matty.” 

Another text. 

> _Babygirl, M in the stands. Come say hi to your Big Daddy._

“Oh fuck,” your head snapped up to the stands, instantly spotting Big Daddy in the second row. He looked less than impressed, he never understood swimming. It wasn’t his job to get involved in your personal life, which was surprising for him to make an appearance. You gave him a small wave, quickly dressing down at the end of your lane and hopping in for your warmup. 

\------

You walked up the stairs of the stands, taking a deep breath as you made eye contact with Big Daddy. He smiled at you, patting the seat next to him, both of you saying nothing as you laid out your towel before perching down. His large palm finding home on your thigh, slightly covered with your tech-suit, stopping his warmth from seeping into your wet skin. Big Daddy leaned into you, placing a kiss on your cold lips, humming into you. 

“I missed y’,” He smiled against your cheek, “Wish y’ could’a come w’ me.” 

“I thought it was one of your rules that we can’t go on trips together,” you raised an eyebrow. Watching Big Daddy’s face fall as he processed your words, his eyes darted down to the pool deck for a brief moment. Bringing your gaze down there too, breath catching in your throat as you spied Ben and Kylo laughing with each other. Their crooked smiles beaming under the fluorescent lights, you sighed as you watched them. Big Daddy squeezed your leg, growling in your ear when you wouldn’t look at him. 

You watched the boys make their way into the stands, Kylo freezing when he made eye contact with you. A hand slapping Ben’s chest, both of them now making their way towards Big Daddy. You quickly tried to get up to impede them, but Daddy kept you still. The southern man purring in your ear as the two men stopped in front of you both. 

Kylo cleared his throat, itching the back of his neck, Ben looked like the opposite of him. Grinning from ear to ear as he held out his hand for Daddy, “Hi! We’re some old friends of (Y/N).” 

Daddy glanced between the two, staring at Ben’s outstretched hand. You held your breath as he kissed your forehead before he stood up. His large hand rivaling even Bens, “Nice t’ meet y’, my names Clyde.” 

You stood up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder as you cleared your throat, “Clyde,” you paused, you hadn’t said his name since the first time you met him. It felt foreign on your tongue, to be honest, you had forgotten his name altogether. “These are my old friends, from back home. Ben and Kylo, this is my...uh.” 

“No need to explain,” Kylo butt in, awkwardly shaking Daddy’s, Clydes, hand before dropping it like he burned himself. 

“It’s nice t’ know my babygirls got some _boys_ lookin’ after her while M’ gone.” 

You watched Kylos jaw tense, you could already feel the insult he was getting ready to hurl at Big Daddy. Thankfully, the judges whistled drawing all the swimmer’s attention, Ben patted Big Daddy’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about your baby, we take good care of her.” 

“Smooth Ben,” Kylo growled, forced a tight smile as they said goodbye. You gathered your items from the bench, pushing away from Daddy. “Not so fast darlin’,” he whispered, bringing you into his strong arms. His honey, golden eyes searching your guilt-stricken face, his soft lips brushed your own. You melted into it, trying to push the Solo’s out of your brain. His beard scratching against your face as the two of you danced against one another, you had missed the itch. It was soothing, making you feel safe, but it wasn’t the time to bask in your sugar daddy’s embrace, now you had to face Ben and Kylo. 

You ran to the deck, throwing your towel to your set of chairs that the teams were to wait with. Scoping out for Rey, who you spotted laughing with Ben, you always thought they would be cute together. Even in high school, you thought so, though you sleeping with all three triplets threw a blanket over that fire. And now she was with Finn, but maybe there was a chance for them now, you whipped out your phone. Shooting Ben a text… 

> _I’m not sleeping with you anymore. I’m sure you can find someone else to be your cockwarmer._

“Hey,” a finger poked into your shoulder blade, causing you to jump in place. Behind you was Kylo, his face was drawn into a frown. Not like one of his normal frowns, but one of true sadness. You whispered back at him, “Hey.” 

“Come with me,” he tugged on your strap, pausing when you wouldn’t budge, “Please.” 

He led you down the tunnel towards the locker rooms, away from prying eyes and specifically the seating where Big Daddy could see you. Kylo cleared his throat, “I-uh, look-.” 

“I’m not going to be sleeping with Ben anymore. I can’t handle you thinking that I’m not someone, special anymore,” you blurted out as you fiddled with your hands. Not wanting to look Kylo in the eye at the admission of your guilt. You glanced down at Kylo’s feet, rocking back and forth on his heels while you both breathed in the silence. “Okay, well-,” Kylos lips crashed into yours, his palms coming to cup your cheeks. His soft lips working against your own, hands moving to your waist as he pulled you into his cold chest. Your suit pressing against his skin, beads of water seeping between your two bodies. Kylo pulled back slowly, watching you with his blackened eyes. His throat bobbed as he studied you, “I’m sorry about what I said last night, I don’t think you’re worthless.” 

Silence. 

“I also didn’t ever picture you with a sugar daddy.” 

“Okay,” you scoffed, pushing off of his chest, “That was not the correct thing to say and you know it.” 

Kylo chuckled, pulling you back into his arms and forcing your cheek to his shoulder. He mumbled into your wet hair, “I wasn’t expecting him to be so...southern.” You laughed into him, “He’s nice to me, and I get paid so it’s not a bad gig.” 

“Mm,” Kylo sighed, pushing you off of him. He stared at you in silence, breath hitching in his throat as he bent his head down to yours again. Before he could open his mouth, you pressed a kiss to his lips. “Does it bother you that… I have one?” 

“It’s not my business,” Kylo grunted, “Like you said, I’m not your boyfriend and I can’t control what you do.” 

Your eyebrows shot up, chewing the inside of your cheek in thought, “I never thought you would listen to what I said… it’s not like you.” 

“Well, I guess we’ve both changed,” Kylo whispered, nuzzling his nose into your cheek. 

“I think I’d like to get to know you, the new you if that’s okay Kylo.” 

“Hm.” 

You groaned, “Just a yes or no, I’m tired of the hostility and the mixed signals!” 

“Jesus,” he hissed, “Do you want someone to walk down here and see us?” 

“Kylo.” 

“Why are you making me make these decisions? Just yesterday you got mad at me for being nice to you on the bus! And then you tried to fuck me in my sleep and bruised my cheekbone, all because Ben wasn’t available!” 

You looked away, shame coloring your cheeks as you remembered last night. Yes, you knew you shouldn’t have pushed Kylo, but there was so much you didn’t know and you were so tired of not knowing. 

“I-I know, but you haven’t made this easy either. We still haven’t talked about what happened in high school!” 

“Why are you bringing that up now?” 

“Because.” 

Kylo sighed, pushing away from you as he ran his fingers through his hair. Moving towards the entrance to the deck before he spoke again, “I’m not ready to talk about all of that. And I don’t know when I will be, okay?” 

You wiped your cheek, tears streaking slowly as you heard his broken words. All you wanted was closure, the old Kylo, the one who stroked your hair on the bus and cuddled you in the middle of the night. And the man in front of you was so different, conflicting, mysterious, and most of all, you loved him. 

“I missed you, every day that I was gone.” 

A deep breath.

“And I know that I want to know the new you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be ready for some fucking, vanilla sex, because I THINK IT WILL BE FUNNY.


	14. Say Hi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUR LAST CHAPTER... the boys met Big Daddy (our sugar daddy) and we told Ben we wouldn’t fuck him anymore! but is that ever going to stop Mr. Solo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLE!!! ITS YA GIRL, THE LOCAL SLUTBAG WRITING ABSOLUTE PORN FOR THE SOLOS.   
> its been a bit! Case in Need is over, and next is Window Panes leaving me with the SOLOS TO FOCUS ON!!!   
> TW/CW: NSFW some Dubcon? (filming), seriously this chapter is complete porn, minimal plot, maximum cock.

Kylo broke 4 records.

You sat in the bleachers, sitting next to Big Daddy while you watched. Trying to keep your excitement from bursting to the surface. Each time the Solos were announced for a race, Big Daddy’s grip on your thigh got tighter. You worried that he had seen you and Kylo making out down in the hallways, but he never mentioned it so you were in the clear.

The two day meet went by too quickly for your liking, no confrontations between you and the twins occurred. They were leaving you alone, much to your disappointment. You were a little hurt, on the way up to Washington both of them were all over you in one way or another. And now they just gave you small smiles or a normal hug from Ben. You were so sure that Ben would say something about your message, but much to your chagrin he did nothing.

It left an uneasy feeling in your stomach… you felt unwanted. Even though you knew Ben wasn’t gone, and you had told him you wouldn’t love him, you still liked his attention. It was selfish, you knew that. He knew that, but it still hurt that he hadn’t called you ‘babygirl’ in his playful tone whenever he passed you on deck.

Kylo was his normal self, a stone wall of anger. His brow scrunched the entire meet, only taking a break when he was forced to during a race. The most you heard from him was when he and Ben were screaming at their teammates during their relays. Their voices rang loud over the crowds, desperate to win. And win they did, no one on the team wanted to be the one responsible for making _the_ Solo twins lose a race.

“Well done team,” Coach Grievous boomed, raising a glass of wine at the head of the table. All your teammates quieted down, turning towards the older man who looked annoyed at all the noise you were making. He took a breath, immediately coughing, “We leave for campus tomorrow morning at 5, make sure you bring all your things. We won’t be back here until the Spring.”

After those _kind words_ , everyone dug into the food. Pizza, spaghetti, tacos, anything that had carbs were spread out before you all. Hands darting across the table, all manners abandoned when asking for food from one another. You and Rey shoveled down pounds of macaroni and cheese, washing it down with Gatorade and water. Down the table sat Ben and Kylo, devouring anything near them, you felt bad for the people sitting near them as they would be starving by the end of the meal.

Ben caught you staring, a chicken bone stuck in his mouth as he gave you a big grin. Mouth overflowing with sauce as he dramatically sucked on his stained fingers, you gave him a look of disgust. Secretly loving that he even saw you, the rest of dinner went the same way. Your food covered face, giving nods towards the equally messy Solo’s. Apparently, none of you knew how to use a napkin…

You were stuffed as you walked to your room, rubbing your belly as you produced your room key. Sighing when your door opened, your roommate went home early, she got sick at the meet. So you were all alone in a room with two queen-sized mattresses… which were being occupied by two large men.

“What?” you burped into your arm, eyes darting back and forth between Ben and Kylo sprawled on the beds, “What are you doing here?”

“Very cute baby,” Ben winked at you.

Kylo grunted, a small smile gracing his lips as he laid on the bed. His hands behind his head as he spread his legs across the sheets.

You grabbed the handle to the door, swinging it open to look at the room number, then proceeded to inspect the number on your card. Same number… “How?”

“We bribed your roommate for her card with an offer she couldn’t refuse,” Ben smiled, rolling off the bed to his feet. Advancing on you faster than you could blink, soon his large hands were cupping your face. Bringing your lips together in a passionate kiss, pulling off just enough for him to whisper into your mouth. “Kylo and I talked about some things…”

“Oh,” you whispered, eyes moving from Ben’s lips to Kylo's face from the corner of your eye.

Ben nodded, bringing his lips back to yours. Molding into yours as he pressed his tongue into your mouth, gasping when you tasted him. Momentarily forgetting that you had told Ben you didn’t want to fuck him anymore. Kylo shuffled on the bed next to you both, moving your attention from Ben to him. Your eyes widening when you saw him palming himself through his shorts, a short nod towards Ben was the only communication he gave you. Ben scooped you into his arms, hiking your legs up around his hips, and attacked your neck. Lapping and nipping behind your left ear, leaving you to watch Kylo's hand slip into his underwear. Hiding the long strokes he was giving his cock from your pleading eyes.

You gasped as Ben bit into you, hiking you in his arms. “What are you guys doing?” you giggled, turning your face into Ben’s neck. Placing a soft kiss onto his exposed jugular to get his attention. Ben sighed, placing you on the end of the mattress, your upper body angled in Kylos lap while Ben dragged his hands down your side to grasp your sweatpants. “We wanted to celebrate our winnings, don’t you want to celebrate with us?”

You nodded, mouth popping open to respond but you were shushed by Kylo's hand grasping your jaw. Hovering his mouth over your own, you thought he was going to kiss you, but instead, he spat in your mouth. Momentarily moaning at the taste of his saliva as it hit your tongue, a heavy hand clasping over your mouth. “We were hoping you could help us, Kitten.”

“Yeah,” Ben cooed, his pointer fingers hooking into the band of your pants. Softly pulling them down your legs, releasing one of your legs. He placed a soft kiss on the inside of your ankle before he moved to the other leg, repeating the process. Ben growled once he saw you weren’t wearing any underwear, your legs spread just enough to showcase your lips. Without moving your eyes from Kylos, you planted your feet in the mattress. Spreading yourself out for Ben, slotting himself between your legs.

You took in a sharp breath, muffled behind Kylos palm, as Ben dragged his knuckles up and down your slit. A soft chuckle rumbling from Kylo as he watched you twitch from Ben circling your hooded clit. “Do you want this?”

Both boys stopped, waiting for your consent.

You grabbed Kylo's hand, pulling it from your mouth as you took a deep breath. 

“Yes.”

Kylo hooked his hands under your shoulders, yanking you up the bed so you were laid flat on the mattress. Stepping up next to his brother, both of them shedding their shirts and shorts. Ben wasted no time to disrobe completely, cock slapping on his belly when he revealed himself. Spreading his precum on his pale skin, he wrapped a heavy hand to his base, giving himself some quick pumps as he watched you. Kylo stood in his boxers, leaning over you with hungry eyes, he hooked a finger under the hem of your shirt. Yanking it up your abdomen, “Show us your tits, Kitten. I’m sure they’re sore from being squeezed in that suit all day.”

“Uh-huh,” you mumbled, tearing off your shirt, fumbling with your sports bra afterward. Ben groaned when he saw your tits bounce out, nipples pebbling in the cool air. Rounding the opposite side of the bed from Kylo. Both twins planting a knee into the mattress to lean into you, mirroring each other’s movements, grasping breast in their large hands. You hissed at the sensation, Ben was quick to give you quick squeezes. Rolling your breast in his hand while grinding his palm into your nipple. Kylo had a different idea, flicking your nipple over and over until it was red from the abuse. Wrapping his mouth around the bud once he was satisfied, you hissed as his tongue lapped at your flesh. Collapsing farther into the bed, you laid your right hand into his long hair, pressing him harder into your chest so he could graze your bud with his teeth.

Ben nuzzled into your neck, licking a long line up your jugular to your ear. Sucking on your lobe before he whispered into your ear, “ Been thinkin’ about you all fucking weekend. Since your little text message,” he bit into your flesh, “I can’t believe you thought you could keep me away.” Ben pushed Kylo’s face away from your breasts, earning a low growl from his brother, slotting his face between them. Laving your sternum with his tongue while he pressed your breasts into his cheeks. You moaned at the feeling, his fingers rubbing your nipples as he sucked in deep welts. Barely noticing Kylo climb off the bed, your eyes shut in bliss while he wandered around the room.

You heard a smack below you, Kylo hitting his brother’s thigh to gain his attention. You looked at him confused when he mouthed something to Ben, nodding at his words before turning to your breasts again. Kylo came to your side again, tugging his boxers down to play with his cock. Rubbing the tip along your right cheek, smearing his precum along your skin before he slid it over your lips. You lazily opened your mouth, letting your tongue flip out to cover your bottom lip as he fucked across it. Letting it drag against the thick vein along the underside of his cock.

You reached a hand up, gripping onto his base to try and angle him inside your mouth, whining when you couldn’t move due to Ben’s weight.

“Move Benny, she wants to suck my cock,” Kylo yanked on his brother’s shoulder. His lips popping off of you in a wet smack, Ben sat upon his knees. Wedged on both sides of your torso, sitting back on your lower belly. You twisted your torso as best you could, taking Kylo in your mouth. Moaning at the taste on your tongue, swirling the tip as you looked up at him. Batting your lashes when he ran a hand through your hair.

Kylo turned his head towards Ben, “Get her ready.”

“Who made you in charge, baby brother?”

Kylo growled, snapping his hips into your throat, holding you there to force you to gag on his length. “Just do it,” he snarled, moving his attention back to you, “Such a good girl, Kitten.”

“Mm,” you mumbled around him, bucking Ben off of you so you could get a better angle on Kylo. Ben finally got the hint, shuffling off the end of the bed, yanking your ankles down in the process. “Ah,” you squealed, Kylo’s cock popping out of your mouth as Ben maneuvered you.

“Jesus Ben,” Kylo hissed, “She could’ve bit me!”

“Then you should remember that next time, don’t fucking boss me around.”

Before Kylo could retort, Ben buried his face in your cunt. Pulling a scream from you as you shot on up off the bed, balancing on your forearms so you could watch him eat you. His eyes shut in bliss as he tasted your folds, rubbing his proud nose around your clit as he tongued your entrance. Broad strokes from bottom to top, over and over, wrapping his plush lips around your clit for a few sharp sucks.

Your head lolled back, mouth open as you moaned, “Ben-oh my god…”

A heavy weight settled behind you, scooping under your shoulders to bring you to Kylo’s lap. Ben made a noise when you shifted, seeking your cunt as Kylo settled you on top of his strong thighs. Smacking you with his cock, “Fuck her open.”

Ben glared at Kylo, mumbling something under his breath before shoving two fingers into your cunt. You whined at the stretch, Ben’s lips wrapping around your clit to soothe the burn of his scissoring in and out of you. Behind you, Kylo snaked his left arm under your breasts, holding himself up by his right hand propped behind him. Moving you against his brother’s face, grinding you down onto his hand, another finger sliding inside you. “You’re going to take four of his fingers Kitten before you get my cock,” Kylo whispered into your ear. Your head falling back into his as you cried. Ben kept fucking you in earnest, your cunt slickening up his digits to the knuckle. Deliciously hitting your front wall with every push, “Last one babygirl.”

“Uhh,” you whined, pressing your hips into his as best you could. Muscles already giving out from his thrusts. Not bringing you enough to climax, but enough to stir the pot, letting you stew on the edge while Kylo ground his cock into your back. Whispering in your ear how much he was going to stretch you, how both of them were going to fuck you so good, you wouldn’t be able to walk straight in the morning.

Ben stood from the floor, his hand still lodged in your cunt. Freehand coming up to grip your face, forcing you to look at him. His mouth and chin smeared in your excitement, “You ready?”

“Yes,” you replied breathlessly, moaning into Ben’s kiss as he fed you your cum. Shallowly thrusting his fingers into you a few times before pulling away. You watched him as he moved away, letting your body be manipulated by Kylo. Propping your feet onto his knees, spreading wide for Ben to watch you take his cock. Kylo lifted you for a moment, guiding you down onto his length, both of you hissing as he pushed inside. He let you control how fast he slid in, letting your ass connect with his hips before he tightened his hold across your chest. Fucking up into you on the edge of the bed, your eyes falling open and shut as he rocked into you.

Ben stepped off to the right, away from your line of sight. Leaving you to barely focus on the TV stand on that wall of the room, your reflection mirrored in the black screen. Watching Kylo fuck you hard and fast, not pulling out more than 2 inches at a time before ramming home.

You squinted at the reflection, “Wha-what’s that?”

Neither of the boys responded, Kylo only grunting louder. Laying back onto the mattress, both his hands now on your torso, pressing into your ribs hard enough to collapse them. He planted his feet into the mattress, really fucking into you in front of the reflection… or camera?

“Is that a camera?” you whined, trying to gain control over your movements. Kylo still rocking you over and over to where you couldn’t zero in on the now visible camera. One of their phones propped up on the TV, front-facing. Perfectly centered for the lens to focus on your poor cunt being abused by Kylo’s cock. “Ar-rree you-u filmin-gg me?”

Ben chirped from your right, coming back in between your and Kylos spread legs. Rubbing his cock up and down with slippery lube, “No babygirl,” he kissed your lips. Plunging his tongue into your open mouth, a string of spit connecting the two of you as he pulled away.

Below you, Kylo stilled, “We’re facetiming Matt.”

“You’re whaAT?” you cried, Ben’s cock slipping into your already stuffed cunt. Right along his brother’s cock, both of them moaning out as Ben bottomed out inside you. You held in a scream, of pleasure or anger you weren’t sure, eyes watering profusely as Ben started to rock out of you.

“Say Hi to Matty babygirl.”

You looked over Ben’s shoulder, eyes popping out of your skull as when you saw Matt’s face. A small wave on the screen as he watched you get fucked by both brothers. Their cocks sliding in and out of you in perfect tandem, your cunt squelching around them both. Kylo yanked you down to his chest, pulling you flush with him. His teeth biting into your ear as he pushed the two of you up the bed. Ben’s cock popping out of you for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief as he left.

“What are you doing Kylo?” Ben asked irritated, fisting his cock on the edge of the bed.

“Grab the phone, that way you can fuck her up here,” he shifted you down to the base of his cock, hooking his thighs to be inside your ankles. Yanking them apart for Ben, who climbed between you both with the phone in hand.

Ben brought it up to your sweat streaked face, red from exhaustion, “Say hi.”

“Hi,” you gasped, eyes zeroing in on Matt pumping his cock through the screen, “Hi Matty.”

“Hi Princess,” he moaned, your eyes rolling back as Ben slid back inside you. Lacing the phone into your left hand so he could fuck into you harder. “Are they fucking you good, Princess?”

You nodded, squeezing your eyes shut as you wailed, “Yes-yes-yes!”

“Open your eyes,” Kylo barked behind you.

“I’m sorry,” you cried, forcing yourself to watch Matt as they destroyed you. Both of them picked up their pace, someone’s thumb falling to circle your clit. You shrieked into the phone, almost dropping it on your face. “Are you gonna cum babygirl?”

“Cum on our cocks?”

You nodded, a whine pulling from your throat.

“Yeah you are,” Kylo groaned behind you, “You better ask Matt if you can cum Kitten.”

“Ah,” you panted, opening your eyes to stare at Matt, babbling, “Please-please-please Matty can I cum? Please please!”

Ben rammed into you harder, cock twitching as he stilled. Your mouth watered as Matt stroked his cock through the screen, nodding at you, “Yes Princess, fucking cum on them.”

You let out a loud moan, dropping the phone to your chest. Both boys made noises when you did, hands scrambling to find it as they drove their cocks home. Ben was the first to cum, spurting deep inside you, his hands on your inner thighs. Spreading you open as he came, Kylo was grunting behind you. Still fucking you in earnest, Ben snatched the phone. Bringing it down to your cunt, letting Matt see his brother’s cum pour out of you.

“Fuck it into her Kylo,” both boys said.

He needed no extra prompting, flipping you to your stomach in one swift motion. Ben’s phone angled to watch every thrust, squishing his cum out of you and onto the mattress below. You were sobbing now, trying to participate but too fucked out to care. Kylos thrusts were too much, and yet not enough. Bouncing you on his cock until he came deep inside you, letting out a loud howl when he did.

The boys spent the remainder of the night taking turns, either laying with you to kiss you softly. Or fucking you against the headboard, filling you with cum, making your voice hoarse from the screams, or vicious throat fucking you’d receive on the other end.

Dozens of pictures and videos were sent to Matt throughout the evening. Documenting your tear streamed face, abused cunt, purpled breasts, bruised ass with perfect handprints.

You honestly couldn’t remember falling asleep, your whole body numb from cumming over a dozen times from their fingers, tongues, and cocks. Dozing off in the strong arms of both of them.

———

“Dude… what happened to you?”

You limped towards the bus, ignoring Rey's horrified glare. Shakily taking the iced tea she got you, your voice raspy when you thanked her.

“Did you sleep at all? You look like you got hit by a bus.”

“I’m fine,” you croaked, cringing at your own voice. You sounded horrible, and you knew that under your giant sweatshirt and sweatpants you looked horrible too.

Bite marks, hickeys, scratches, smacks, all marring your skin to anyone who saw you naked. Your poor cunt was swollen and still slick with cum that had been jammed deep inside. It was a miracle you even woke up this morning, but they woke you up.

With their cocks sliding in and out of you, one in and one out. Over and over as you roused, greeted by Ben’s smiling face and sweet words. While Kylo growled behind you and fucked you like he was punishing you for being alive.

You barely made it on the bus, Rey dragging you along like a dying animal. Wincing as you sat down next to one another, you didn’t glance up when the Solos passed you. Ben being the only one who paid attention to you, giving you a noogie, “You look tired, did you have a rough night champ?”

You bit your tongue, staring at the back of the seat in front of you. Rey cleared her throat, “Fuck off Solo, she’s tired from doing amazing yesterday.”

Kylo leaned over the seat, resting his cheek on the top of your head as he glared at Rey. “We know, she had an excellent performance yesterday, and an encore last night.”

“Oh my god guys…”

Rey looked between all three of you, peering between your seats to glare at the Solos behind you. “Ben take off your shirt,” she blurted out. Rey's left hand gripping onto the collar of your hoodie as she watched him.

“Gladly baby,” Ben winked at her, snatching his sweater off. Revealing his purpled neck, scratches, and various bite marks from your abuse to him. Rey seized you, “Kylo take off yours.”

He glared at her, grumbling as he obeyed.

“Rey…” you mumbled.

“Mhm,” she hummed to you, studying Kylos bitten neck. A line of deep red streaks down his forearms from someone’s nails. Rey's head whipped to you, “Do I need to have you take off yours too?”

“Do it,” Ben hollered behind you.

You shook your head, burying your face in your pillow. Shielding your face from her judgemental gaze, you heard her grumble next to you, “I thought we said no more fucking the Solos…”

You opened your mouth to reply, Rey's hand stopping you mid-sentence.

“I guess we will see what Big Daddy has to say when you see him tonight.”

_Y’ aint fuckin’ anyone but me babygirl._

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> LOL the boys are a mess.


End file.
